Cullen Ballet Academy
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Just when Bella is ready to give up on her dream, she gets accepted to the Cullen Ballet Academy. Will Edward be able to help her deal with her loss? Can she save him from his? E/B, Em/R, A/J, C/E MA
1. Chapter 1

"One more time, Isabella," snapped Madame Christine. I tried not to roll my eyes as I moved into position. "Are you trying to drive me mad?"

"No, Madame, it just seems to come naturally," I said politely. She rolled her eyes as she moved back over to the stereo.

"Isabella, you don't need to focus on your movements, focus on the music. Let the music move you," said Madame Christine.

"I'm trying, Madame," I sighed.

"I know you are, darling," she said softly. "This is a big audition for you. This is your chance to go to CBA, my darling."

"Believe me, I know." I sighed.

"Again," she said.

I took a deep breath and moved into position again. Madame Christine turned on the music and I closed my eyes and let my feet move me. I tried to throw all my nerves, my fears, my worries into each movement, each combination. As the last note, I planted my feet and opened my eyes. Madame Christine was giving me a rare smile as she began clapping for me.

"That is the Isabella Swan that I have been waiting for," she said. I relaxed my position and took another deep breath. "Darling, you are more than ready for this. Just relax and have fun."

"Thank you, Madame Christine," I said softly. I went over and gave her a small hug, "For everything."

"Your more than welcome, darling. I look forward to watching you on stage very soon," she said softly.

I took off my ballet slippers and put them in my dance bag. I pulled on my yoga pants and slipped my feet into my ballet flats and made my way outside to my car. I climbed into my baby. I loved my car, probably more than was healthy actually. My 1953 cherry red, black top Porsche was my pride and joy. I started her with a soft sigh and pulled out of the parking lot. I drove back to my house and parked in the drive way.

I grabbed my dance bag and made my way into the house. It felt so empty, so quiet. I didn't like it. I set my dance bag next to the front door and went up to my room. I changed from my yoga pants, black leotard and pink tights into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I gathered a load of laundry and went back down stairs. I tossed the load into the old, washing machine and started the cycle. I slowly made my way back into the kitchen and threw together a small salad with fat free dressing. I went into the living room and settled on the couch and turned on the baseball game. I was never one for baseball until a few months ago, but now I find it comforting. I feel like he's still here with me when I am watching the game.

"I had a tough class today," I said to myself mostly. Part of me liked to think he could hear me, as silly as that seemed. "Madame Christine was getting very frustrated with me. Guess I can't blame her. My focus has been so off lately."

I couldn't stop the tear that slipped down my face through my musing. I set my bowl on the coffee table, having lost my appetite, and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and let my tears fall as I watched the baseball game. If I tried hard enough, I could almost feel his arm around me again. If I listened hard enough, I could almost hear him whisper as I cried myself to sleep.

"…_I've got you, honey……sleep now…"_

I woke up the next morning when I felt the sun hit me through the crack in the curtains. I slowly climbed off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen and set the tea kettle on the stove. I went into the laundry room and switched the laundry from the washer to the drier, leaving my tights and leotard out to air dry.

The kettle started whistling so I went back into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of hot tea. I added a little bit of honey and sugar and sat down at the table and began reading the paper as I slipped on my tea. After half an hour or so, I put my tea cup in the dish washer along with my salad bowl from last night and turned it on.

I went upstairs to my bathroom and took a hot shower. I let the water run over my shoulders and back, trying to get the tension that was building in my body. I knew it was useless. I quickly washed my body and my hair. I climbed out of the shower and dried my body off. I took a moment to look myself over.

I thought I had a very nice body, a dancer's body. My shoulders and arms were muscular as were my legs and stomach. My waist was small and my breast were perky. My skin was a pale ivory color and my eyes were a dark brown. He always called them chocolate kisses brown. My long mahogany hair fell down my back in soft curls. I just sighed and went back into my room. I slipped on my pink tights and leotard. I went into the bathroom and ran my brush through my long hair before I pulled it into a perfect bun. I didn't bother with make-up. I didn't see the point in it.

I went back into my room and slipped on a pair of yoga pants and my silver ballet flats. I went back downstairs and grabbed my dance bag and purse. I locked the house up behind me and made my way out to my car. I climbed in and started her with a soft sigh again. I pulled my sunglasses on and pulled out of the driveway and headed for the high way. I turned my IPOD and headed to Seattle.

Three hours and ten minutes later, I parked my car in the parking lot in front of the large auditorium at the University of Washington. I grab my bag and make my way inside and get in line behind the twenty or so people that have shown up for their own auditions. I try to just focus on the music coming out of my IPOD. Slowly I move up the line until I am next. I pull my IPOD as the light brown haired woman with beautiful blue eyes at the table smiles at me. I recognized her as Esme Platt, the prima ballerina.

"Name, dear?" she asks softly.

"Isabella Swan," I said softly. Her eyes widen just slightly before she regains her composure.

"Ok, Miss Swan, your number 83. They are currently on number 50-59. Good luck and have fun," she said with a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said softly.

I take the number she has held out for me and make my way into the hall outside the auditorium with the others who are waiting. I find an empty corner and pin the number on the front of my black leotard. I place my IPOD back into my ears and block out all the noise as I strip off my yoga pants and sit on the floor. I slip my ballet slippers on my feet and begin to stretch. I can feel my muscles pull and loosen as I work my muscles out. I just focus on ruining my routine through my head.

All too soon, group 80-89 had been called to make their way into the auditorium. I follow the others in and see Esme Platt now sitting with a blond man and a blacked haired man. She looked over at us and whispered something to the men. They turned and I could have sworn they looked right at me. I tried not to focus on it. I set my stuff down in a seat in the front and followed the other nine dancers up onto the stage. We stood in line as we waited to be told what to do. The blond haired man was the first to speak.

"Welcome, ladies," he said with a slight English accent. "The first thing we need to see is you do first through fifth positions. First positions, please?"

The nine other girls and I moved our feet into first position. He asked us to go to second, then third. Finally, fourth and fifth. For nearly twenty minutes, he asked us to show him basic positions that any seven year old ballerina should know. I suppose they had to make sure we could do the basics, although I wondered how any of these girls could have gotten here if they hadn't had at least the smallest amount of talent.

"Numbers 83, 84, 85, 88, 89, please step forward," he said. We stepped forward a half step in front of the girls who didn't get called. "The rest of you may leave. Thank you for trying out."

The other five girls grumbled a little as they made their way off the stage. I heard a few of them sniffle as they grabbed their belongings and made their way out of the auditorium. I tried not to focus on them. I needed to focus on my own dancing.

"Ladies, we are going to start with your individual dances," said the blond man. "Let's start with number 89. The rest of you may wait back stage for me to call your number."

The girl with the number 89 on her red leotard stayed on the stage while the rest of us moved to the wings. The other three girls stayed and watched her as she danced to the same song we all had created routines to. When we received our letters informing us of our auditions, we were told what song to use. I suppose it made it easier for them. I stepped back a few feet and started running my routine through my head. I needed to focus on my feet, focus on my music. Number 84 was the next to be called. Then number 88, then 85. Finally, I was the only one left back stage as the others went and sat in the audience to watch those of us who were left.

"Number 83," called the blond man. I took a deep breath and went out to the middle of the stage and looked up at them. "You are Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Are you ready, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I said.

He gave me a soft smile before motioning behind him. I set my feet and closed my eyes. I felt my body move as the music started playing. I threw one hundred percent of myself into each move. I poured out my grief, my sorrow, my loneliness out in each steps, each leap, each combination. As the music came to a stop, I set my feet and opened my eyes. I looked out into the audience and saw smiles and tears. I bowed and wiped my tears off my face.

"Thank you, ladies," said the blond man. "We will let you know our decision soon."

The five us of just nodded our heads in agreement. I made my way off the stage and down to my stuff. I grabbed it and followed the rest out of the auditorium. I set my stuff on the floor and pull out my towel from my bag and wipe the sweat off my face and arms. I slip off my ballet slippers and pull on my yoga pants and silver flats. I pack my stuff back up and head out to my car. I climb in and take the paper number off of my leotard.

I start my car with another soft sigh and look up before I pull out of the nearly empty parking lot. I see the blond haired man walking out with Esme Platt. He had his arm around her waist and she had hers around his. They both look over at me and I just duck my head before I shift my car into gear and pulled out. I head back onto the highway and head back to Forks and the empty house that waits for me. To the silence I have come accustom to over the last six months of my life.

For two weeks, I anxiously wait for word one way or the other about my audition. Madame Christine keeps telling me that they are going to accept me. I don't have her faith. I wish I did. I am starting to lose faith not only in my ability to dance but my ability to live anymore. Finally on the tenth day of waiting, I pull the mail out of the mail box and took it inside. Most of it was junk mail. There are a couple of bills that I need to pay but it's the large brown package that draws my attention. I slowly open it as I sit at the kitchen table. I pull out the catalog and letter.

Dear Isabella Swan,

We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the  
Cullen Ballet Academy. Enclosed you will find your catalog  
of courses and housing information. Please report to your  
dorm assignment no later than five pm on June the first.  
We look forward to watching you grow as a dancer with  
our school.

Sincerely,

Carlisle Cullen

I can't stop the tears that fall down my face as I jump out of my seat and pick up the house phone. I quickly call Madame Christine.

"Madame Christine speaking."

"Madame, I did it. I got in!" I squealed loudly.

"Congratulations, darling," she gushed. "He would be so proud of you."

"I know he would be," I said through my tears. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

ONE MONTH LATER

I can hardly contain the excitement that I feel radiating throughout my body as I pull my car up into the parking lot of the dorms that is now my new home. The last month had been filled with packing the house up and getting all the furniture covered. I have chosen to only bring a few boxes of stuff with me to the CBA. I wasn't sure how big the rooms would be and I didn't want a lot of reminders of how lonely I have been. I climb out of my car and grab the two suitcases out of my car and head inside the dorm. I walk up to a woman with snow blond hair that had been pulled up on top of her head. She looks up at me with a gentle smile that reaches all the way up to her soft grey eyes.

"Name, dear?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan, ma'am," I said. Her face brightens as she smiles a bigger smile.

"Welcome, Isabella, to CBA. I am Didyme. You have been assigned to room 309. Here is you room key, your dorm key and your ID card for the dining hall. The banquet will begin at 6pm sharp so please don't be late," she explained with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said softly.

"Your welcome, dear," she said softly.

I made my way over to the stairs and ignored the elevator. I quickly made my way up the stairs to the third floor. I find room 309. I was fixing to open the door when it is swung open and I find myself face to face with a pixie like woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She is practically vibrating with excitement and I am a little scared of her.

"You must be our new roommate," she squealed. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon but everyone just calls me Alice."

"Oh," I said. "It's nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella."

"Isabella is such a beautiful name," she sighed. I heard a soft chuckle from behind her and looked over her head to see a tall, gorgeous blond with a big smile on her face. Her blue eyes were practically glimmering.

"You'll have to excuse Alice," chuckled the blond. "She gets very excited about meeting new people. I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can Rose."

"It's nice to meet you, Rose," I said softly. I look down at Alice, who is still very excited. "Can I come in?"

"Oh my god, I am such a fucking idiot," she sighed. She stepped out of the way. "Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it," I said as I step into the large suite. I can see the three bedrooms off of the main room. "This is very nice."

"They take care of us here," said Rose. "Your room is over here."

I followed her and Alice into the bedroom to the right of the door. The room is average size. The walls are a soft sage green with white trim. There is a queen size bed on one wall and a large oak dresser and desk sitting on another wall. there is a large walk in closet and private bath off the bedroom. I set my suitcases on the bed and blink back the tears that threaten to fall. I looked back at Rose and Alice, who were watching me closely.

"It's a lovely room," I mused softly.

"Yes, they want us to feel at home here," sighed Rose. "Anyway, do you need help getting the rest of your belongings?"

"I can get them. I only have a few of boxes," I said.

"We don't mind helping," said Alice.

"I guess that would be nice," I said.

I followed Rose and Alice out of the room. They went to the elevator while I choose the stairs. Neither of them said anything, even though I saw them looking at me. We meet in the lobby and I lead them out to my car. Rose sucked in a deep breath when she saw my car and I looked over to see her gazing at my car with a glazed over look.

"This is your car?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"She's amazing," gushed Rose as she walked around and took my car in. "Where did you find her?"

"My father and I found her in a junk yard outside of Seattle when I was fourteen," I said adverting my eyes from them. "Anyway, I have these three boxes and that's all."

"How does she drive?" asked Rose.

"Very smooth," I said, wiping the tear away from my eye.

She gave me a concerned look before lifting one of the boxes out of the back of my car. I didn't meet her eyes. Alice grabbed the smaller of the boxes while I grabbed the last one. I locked my car up and followed them back into the dorms. They went to the elevator while I went up the stairs again. They set the boxes on my bed and left me to get unpacked before the banquet tonight.

I quickly get my cloths and shoes unpacked. I move on to my books, CD's and pictures. This is the hardest part. I sat down on the bed and looked at my favorite picture. It's of me and Charlie. It was taken a year ago. We were sitting on the hammock in the back yard when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled out the camera and snapped the picture. It was the last picture we ever took together. I couldn't stop the sobs that erupted from my chest as I fell onto my bed.

I had lived in Forks, Washington with my father, Charlie, my entire life. He was my rock, my foundation. My mother, Renee, died giving birth to me. Charlie told me she loved me so much she scarified herself for me. I wanted to believe him. I really wanted to believe him. Charlie made up for her absence in my life anyway. He was the one who taught me how to tie my shoes, how to read and write, how to ride my bike. He was the one who learned how to French braid when I was five so he could fix my hair before school. He taught me about make-up, boys, and cloths. He was the one who talked me into trying my first ballet class when I was four.

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to dance with the other girls but from the moment I put my ballet slippers, dancing my life. It was the only physical thing I could do without tripping and falling on my face. Charlie never missed my recitals. He was always there with a bouquet of blue roses in his hands and a big smile on his face. He loved to watch my dance and I loved dancing for him, only him.

He was the one who talked me into submitting my application to CBA. I wasn't as confident that I was good enough to get an audition much less an actual spot. But Charlie was so we filled out the application and he mailed it for me. For weeks I waited to hear back from them. For weeks, I checked the mail only to be disappointed every time. Then one day in the middle of December, I got the letter. I was being offered a chance to audition for CBA. I drove as fast as I could to the police station where Charlie worked and ran inside.

"_Dad! Dad!" I screamed as I ran inside. Charlie came running out of his office with a look of panic on his face. "I did it, Dad. I got the audition!"_

"_What?" he asked. I handed him the letter. He read it quickly and looked up at me with the biggest smile and tears in his eyes. He swooped me into his arms and swung me around. "Oh, honey, I am so proud of you!"_

"_I can't believe it, Dad. They want me to audition in April. I just can't believe it." I squealed._

"_Oh, honey, I can. You are a beautiful dancer. We need to go out and celebrate!" he gushed._

"_Ok, I'll meet you at home." I said cheerfully. He set me back on my feet and kissed my forehead._

"_I'm really proud of you, honey," he whispered._

Those were the last words I heard my father say. I went back home and changed into my favorite dress. I waited nearly three hours before I got worried. I was fixing to call the station when there was a knock at the front door and I knew. I went over and pulled the door open and found Mark, one of Charlie's deputies standing in front of me. Charlie was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie had been on his way home when he was hit by a drunk driver. His car flipped several times and he was killed instantly. The man who had hit him wasn't even injured. He walked away from the accident, in handcuffs, while Charlie died. That was six months ago and I haven't really moved on at all. For the first few weeks, I locked myself in the house and curled up in Charlie's bed and let my tears fall freely. Then Madame Christine came over and dragged my ass out of bed. She lectured me about how Charlie wouldn't want me to wallow away like this. I knew she was right. So I tried to start living. I tried but I don't think I really did. I went back to my dance lessons with Madame Christine and started working on my routine for the audition. I new that I still had to try. It was to important to Charlie.

I just sighed as I climbed out of my bed and wiped my tears off. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower and tried to rinse the tears off my face. I washed quickly and dried off. I went back into my room and slipped on my panties, bra, blue and white peasant skirt and blue tank top. I dried my hair and pulled it into a messy twist. I slipped my feet into some blue ballet flats.

I tucked my keys into my purse and went back into the living room. Rose and Alice were both waiting for me. I had a feeling they had heard me crying but they didn't say anything. I followed them out of the suite and we made our way over to the stairs. They took the stairs with me this time. We made our way across the campus to the dining hall. They had the room decorated with streamers, flowers, and candles. It was very beautiful.

We went in and I saw Esme Platt with the blond man from my audition. They both looked over at me and smiled when they saw me. I ducked my head and blushed as I followed Rose and Alice to a group of people. They hugged and kissed them all. I felt so out of place.

There were four men and two women. The two women were extremely beautiful. The first had long, silky blond hair and hazel green eyes. She was a few inches taller than me and had a fantastic body. The second woman was around my same height. She was thin but had soft curves. She had long, dark brown hair and the deepest black eyes. The man standing next to her had his arm wrapped around her waist. He was just taller than she was. He had dark black hair and black eyes. The man next to him had his arm around the woman with blond hair. He had sandy blond hair and blue/grey eyes. He was several inches taller than she was and had tight muscles and a toned body.

Alice went over to one of the men and pulled him in for a gentle soft kiss. He had wavy blond hair and soulful blue eyes. He was nearly a foot taller than Alice's five foot four frame. I could feel the love the two of them had for each other as they whispered to each other. I turned away feeling like I was interrupting their private moment but then I saw Rose in the arms of the other man.

He was a muscled out, bear of a man. He had curly brown hair and light brown eyes. He had the biggest smile on his face and I saw the deepest set of dimples I had ever seen spring up on his face. He was about half a foot taller than Rose, and at five foot ten, that's saying something. He had his arms wrapped around her and his forehead was pressed gently to hers. I could see the tears in both of their eyes. I looked down at me feet feeling like I was out of place here.

"Oh, Bella, we're sorry. We are being so rude," said Alice. I looked up and gave her a soft smile.

"No, it's fine," I said softly.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," she said as she came over and stood next to me. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, Rose's boyfriend, Emmett McCarty. This is Garrett Mitchell and Kate Michaels, Ben Cheney and Angela Weber. We are all second year dancers. Guys, this is Isabella Swan but she prefers to be called Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," said Jasper. "Welcome to CBA."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Where are you from?" asked Angela.

"I'm from Forks, Washington," I said.

"I'm from Port Angeles," she said with a smile.

"Small world," I said.

"Are you excited about being here?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," I said.

"Everyone please take your seats," hollered the blond man.

I followed Rose and Alice over to our seats. I sat in between them. Emmett and Jasper sat on the other side of them. As everyone sat down I couldn't help but look around. There were only about forty dancers in the room, a few teachers and a few other people I didn't know. I looked over at Esme Platt. She was talking to a man with auburn hair. I couldn't see his face with they way he was turned.

"Well, as most of you know, I am Carlisle Cullen," he said proudly. I nearly gasp out loud at the thought that I had auditioned in front of the Carlisle Cullen. He looked over at me as he started to speak again. "We are extremely glad to have you here with us at the Cullen Ballet Academy. We here at CBA pride ourselves on only inviting the most talented dancers to study with us. Please enjoy your meal and take the time to get to know your fellow dancers."

He sat down and I turned my eyes away from him and found myself locked in the gaze of a pair of emerald green eyes. The person with the emerald green eyes was sitting directly across the room from me, next to Esme Platt. The man with the emerald green eyes had wild, auburn, sex hair and ruby red lips. He kept his eyes on mine for a moment before he turned and whispered something to Esme. She whispered something back to him and they both looked at me. I turned my head and looked away. I had never seen anyone as breathtakingly gorgeous as he was.

I turned my attention back to those sitting around me. They were catching up from their month long break from the academy. I felt like an outsider to their conversations. It was obvious they all had known each other for awhile. Besides I was used to being out of place. I had spent everyday at school with children and teachers that ignored me. I supposed it was better than the alternative. I wasn't one for attention anyway.

Dinner was served but I didn't eat very much. Ever since Charlie passed, I had trouble eating a full meal. I ate a few bites of the chicken and the green beans before I set my fork down and waited for everyone to be done. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked to find the man with green eyes looking at me again. He has an odd expression on his face. It almost looked like he was trying to see through me. See through to my soul. I knew I needed to look away but I couldn't. My eyes were glued to his. He took a deep breath and looked away. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and watched him as he whispered something to Esme Platt before he stood up and left. Esme looked from him back over to me and I turned my head quickly.

"A few words before we call it a night," said Carlisle Cullen. We all turned out attention to him. He looked around and paused at me again before he moved on. "Please note that classes begin at 8am sharp. The women will be meeting in rehearsal space one while the men are in rehearsal space seven. You will receive your schedules there. On a personal note, know that all of your instructors are here for you if you need us. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Carlisle looked back over at me for a moment before he turned back to Esme Platt and whispered something into her ear. She nodded as she stood. I stood up and followed everyone out of the dining hall. The men bid us all a goodnight before they made their way to their rooms on the second floor. I followed Rose, Alice, Kate, and Angela back to ours on the third floor. They all took the elevator while I took the stairs. I made my way straight to my room and shut the door behind me.

I quickly changed from my skirt and tank top into my pajamas. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I climbed into my bed and put my IPOD on. I couldn't stop thinking about the man with the emerald green eyes. I was captivated by him. I pulled the blankets over my head and cried myself to sleep. Again, I felt my father's arms wrap around me and hold me while I slept.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I quickly made my way into the dining hall. I knew Esme was going to be upset that I was running late but it wasn't my fault the plane was late. I don't control the weather coming from Chicago, even in June. It's not like I wanted to have to fly back to Chicago as much as I did. It wasn't my idea to leave my parents in that home but I had to. I had my career to think about and I knew that my parents would want me to focus on my career instead of them. Especially, after ten years of being in a coma.

We were driving home from Carlisle and Esme's house, my brother and sister-in-law, when my father, Edward Sr., lost control of the car on a sheet of black ice. My mother, Elizabeth, was throw from the car while my father and I were trapped inside. I managed to escape the accident with minor injuries. My parent's, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. They have been in a comas for ten long years.

I moved in with Carlisle and Esme, who never complained. Not even when I pushed them away and told them I hated them. THey were hurting just as much as I ws. I knew that. Carlisle put his career on hold and took over running the academy as did Esme. We kept our parents here in San Francisco for a few years before we transferred them to a home in Chicago that took care of their long term care for us. Carlisle and I trade off on who goes to see them every few months. It's easier this way, I guess.

I walked in and chuckled when I saw Emmett and Jasper with Rose and Alice in their arms. I knew it wouldn't take them long to find them. There was a woman with the most beautiful. silky, brown hair standing with them. She had her back to me. I could tell she felt out of place with them. I knew the feeling.

"Everyone please take your seats," hollered Carlisle. I went over and took my seat next to Esme, who scowled at me.

"Nice of you to join us, Edward," she said.

"Sorry, Esme," I said, "the plane was late."

"I know," she sighed.

"Well, as most of you know, I am Carlisle Cullen," he said proudly. He looked over at the person sitting across from me as he started to speak again. "We are extremely glad ……….."

I followed his gaze and found myself looking at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was the same woman that was standing with Rose and Alice. She had creamy, ivory skin, soft pink lips and the most sensual pair of chocolate brown eyes. She looked up at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I felt like she could see right through me. After a few moments, I managed to take a shaky breath and turn to Esme.

"Who is the woman sitting between Rose and Alice?" I whispered.

"That is Isabella Swan," whispered Esme.

"The Isabella Swan?" I whispered. "From the tape?"

Yes," whispered Esme. We both looked over at her and she ducked her head quickly. "She is quite an exquisite young woman, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," I said, not looking back at Esme. "How was your trip to Italy?"

"It was lovely. We wish you had come with us," said Esme. Carlisle chuckled and looked over at me.

"She was worried about you the entire time," he said with a smile.

"I wasn't the only one, my darling husband," she chuckled.

"You both worry to much," I chuckled lightly.

"Perhaps," said Carlisle. "How was Chicago?"

"It was the same as it always is," I said not meeting their eyes.

"That's good, Edward," whispered Esme.

I sat back and just listened to the conversations around me. I couldn't help but look over at Isabella a few times. She just sat there not speaking, not looking at anything but her hands. She looked so sad. Like she was hundreds of miles away from the rest of us. I felt a pain in my chest that I couldn't explain.

They served the food and I ate most of mine and went back to watching Isabella. She hardly ate anything off her plate. She was already so thin. She must have felt me watching her because she looked up and stared at me. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of chocolate brown eyes. I felt my pulse quicken and my heart beat wildly in my chest. My cock hardened and I knew I had to get out there. I finally tore my eyes away as I took in a shaky breath and looked at Esme.

"I'm going to call it a night," I whispered.

"Are you ok?" whispered Esme.

"Yeah, just tired," I whispered.

I got up and practically ran out of the dining hall. I went back to the quite I shared with Emmett and Jasper and went straight to my room. I shut the door behind me and quickly stripped out of my cloths and fell onto my bed with just my boxers on. I closed my eyes but all I could see was Isabella's brown eyes, her pink lips, her creaming skin.

I slipped my hand into my boxers and gripped my hard cock in my hand as I pictured her in my mind. I could picture her as she knelt in front of me, wrapping her luscious lips around my cock. I could picture her on her back under me as I made love to her. The look on her face as she finally let go and came all for me, only me. I moaned and let my orgasm take over as I came all over myself.

I woke up the next morning after dreaming about Isabella all night. I slowly climbed out of my bed and went and took a cold shower. It was the only way to take my mind off what she did to me. I had never even spoke to her and she had completely bewitched me. I turned off the water off after I washed my auburn hair. I dried off and stepped out of the shower. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I had a decent body I guess. Years of dancing and training had helped tone my muscles and keep me in shape. My skin was a chalky white at best and my red lips stood out. My hair was an unruly mess no matter what I did.

I just sighed as I made my way back into my room. I pulled on my cloths and headed out to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me. We made our way out of the dorms and down to the dining hall. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a bottle of orange juice and followed them to the table we always sat at. Garrett, Kate, Ben and Angela came over and sat down next to us. A few minutes later, Rose, Alice, and Isabella came over. Isabella tool the seat across from me and I couldn't get my eyes off her.

"Bella, this is our suitemate, Edward Cullen," said Emmett. "Edward, meet Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," I said in a voice that dripped with sex and was as soft as silk.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up a few hours later and climbed out of my bed. I haven't been much of a sleeper for the past six months. I slip out of my pajamas and change into a pair of running shorts, a sports bra and a tank top. I slipped on my ankle sock and tennis shoes and grabbed my IPOD. I tucked my room and dorm keys into my shoes and quietly slip out of the suite. I make my way down the hall way to the stairs and go down to the lobby. I made my way down to the track and stretched for a few minutes.

I put my IPOD in my ears and set it to my favorite play list and took off running. I started running with Charlie when I was twelve. He had always been a runner but until then he would run while I was at school. Then I asked him if I could go with him. He just smiled and said sure. So I got up the next morning with him and we took off. He went slower than he normally did and I knew he didn't run nearly as far as he usually did but it was nice to have that time with him. Everyday for the next five years, I ran with Charlie. It was our time.

I finished my five miles and slowed down to a walk. I stretched for a few minutes while I caught my breath. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up. I saw Carlisle Cullen watching me at the gate. He motioned for me to come over there and I couldn't help but worry that he was upset that I was out running so early. I stood up and pulled my IPOD from ears as I walked up to him.

"How far do you run?" he asked.

"Five miles," I said. His eyes widen a bit.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he said holding his hand out to me.

"Bella Swan," I said, shaking his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you preferred Bella to Isabella at your audition?" he asked, releasing my hand.

"Officially, I am Isabella. I just prefer Bella most of the time. My ballet instructor back home was the only person to call me Isabella," I explained.

"I see," he said. "Well, I guess I had better get to my own run before breakfast. I'll see you later, Bella."

"Ok, Mr. Cullen," I said.

"Call me Carlisle, please. Mr. Cullen was my father," chuckled Carlisle.

"Ok, Carlisle," I said.

He just smiled before he walked onto the track. I walk through the gates and turned back to see him as he started his run. I just turned and made my way back to the dorms. I ran up the stairs and to my suite. I went inside and found Rose and Alice sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Where were you and why are you so sweaty?" asked Alice.

"I went running," I said. I went over to the sink and got a glass of water.

"You run?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, everyday," I said. I washed my glass and put it back in the cabinet. "I'm going to go shower."

"Ok," said Rose. "We are too. Then we go get some breakfast."

"Sounds good," I said.

I went into my room and shut the door behind me. I pulled out my pink tights and black leotard and laid them on my bed with my black cotton bra. I stripped out of my running cloths and tossed them in my hamper. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and stepped in under the shower. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and took the extra few minutes to shave. I turned off the water and dried off before I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my body and ran my brush through my hair and pulled it up into a bun. I went back into my room and slipped on my tights, bra, and leotard. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and slipped my feet into my silver ballet flats. I grabbed my dance bag and tossed my keys and wallet inside.

I made my way out into the living room just as Rose and Alice came out of their rooms. They were also wearing black leotards. Rose had a pair of cotton shorts over her pink tights while Alice had on a white and black peasant skirt. They threw their bags over their shoulders and we made our way out of the suite and down to the stairs. They took the stairs with me today. We made our way down to the dining hall and I went and grabbed a muffin and a small bottle of milk. I used my dining card to pay for my meal and followed Rose and Alice to the table where Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Ben, Kate and Angela were sitting with the man with green eyes. I took the seat across from him and tried really heard not to stare at him or jump over the table and attack him.

"Bella, this is our suitemate, Edward Cullen," said Emmett. "Edward, meet Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," I said softly as I looked up at him.

He was watching me with the most intense look. I felt my face flush and my heart rate quickened. I was sure he and the others could hear it through my chest. I felt this energy pulling me to him. He stood up quickly and walked out of the dining hall. I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"What the hell is with him?" growled Rose.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Alice. I looked up at everyone.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "I've….I've got to go."

I stood up and tossed my uneaten breakfast in the trash as I ran out of the dining hall. I could feel the tears slip down my face. I tried to wipe them away before they fell but I couldn't stop all of them. I slowly made my way to the rehearsal hall and found rehearsal space number one. I went inside and sat on the floor. I put my IPOD on and set my play list as I slipped my yoga pants and flats off. I slipped my slippers on and put my stuff up against one of the walls. I went out to the floor and let my feet move me as I listened to the music coming into my ears.

I wasn't sure why Edward reacted the way he did to me. I didn't understand why I felt this pull to him. This energy. It was obvious that I was the only one who felt it. He obviously saw my as nothing. Nothing but a waste of space that wasn't good enough to even sit at the same table with him. I set my feet as the song on my IPOD finished and I heard clapping behind me. I spun around and saw Esme Platt standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling my ear buds out.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked. "That was amazing."

"I shouldn't have come in before it was time," I said softly. I could feel the tears building in my eyes again.

"Your welcome to use my space anytime, Isabella," she said. "We haven't been officially introduced. I'm Esme Platt Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said. "Please call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella, please call me Esme, dear," she said with a smile. She came into the room and looked over at me. "What were you listening to?"

"Motley Crue," I said softly. She chuckled and smiled at me.

"Good choice," she said. "Are you ok? You seem upset."

"I'm fine," I said, adverting my eyes from hers.

"Bella, there you are," said Rose as she, Alice, Kate, Angela and the rest of our class came in. she looked between me and Esme. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No," said Esme. "Ladies, slippers on and start stretching please."

"Yes, Esme," they all muttered.

I went over and put my IPOD in my bag. I sat on the floor next to Rose and Alice but I didn't make eye contact with them. I didn't want to get into this with them right now. I watched Esme as she went over to her desk in the corner and picked up a stack of papers. She started handing them out to us. She smiled as me as she handed me mine. I looked down and see that I have mixed ballet with the boys next then nothing this afternoon.

"Ok, ladies, to the barre, please," said Esme.

We all just nodded and made our way over to the barre. She turned on some soft music and we started our lesson for the day. She took it all pretty slow and I could tell she was evaluating us. I tried to focus on my movements, my breathing, and my feet position. I thought about how Charlie built me a studio in the garage when I was ten so I could practice at home. He used to stand in the doorway and watch me dance.

"Ok, ladies, that's all for today," said Esme. "Bella, may I have a word?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

The others went and grabbed their stuff and left us alone. I turned back to Esme. She was watching me with an odd expression on her face. She sighed and came to stand in front of me.

"Are you sure you are ok?" she asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, Esme. Just a lot on my mind," I said softly.

"Bella, you are an amazing ballerina. Don't hold back," she said softly. "You had better get to class."

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered.

I went over and grabbed my bag and quickly made my way down to rehearsal space five. I walked in and froze for a split second when I saw Edward in this class. I took a shaky breath and went and put my stuff down next to Rose and Alice's. Carlisle and Esme came in with the dark haired man from my audition. His eyes landed on me for a second and he smiled before he looked at the rest of the class.

"Welcome all," said Carlisle, "This is Marcus Volturi, from the San Francisco Ballet. He is looking for a pairs team to star in his upcoming Ballet. Basic off the spring showcase and a few auditions he has sat in he has narrowed his choices to ten woman and ten men in from the academy. We have paired you up with who we think will be your best partner. You will not be allowed to switch partners unless there is a good reason, understand?"

"Yes," everyone else said. I knew I had chance at being one of the women picked.

"Good," said Marcus looking around at us all. "Shall we tell them now?"

"Yes, Marcus," chuckled Carlisle. He looked back at us. "If we call you please go out into the hall with Esme, for further instructions."

"Ok." they all said.

"First, we have Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale," said Carlisle. Emmett and Rose smiled as they went out into the hall with Esme.

"Next, we have Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon," said Marcus. Alice squealed as she pulled a chuckling Jasper out of the classroom.

"Our next pair is Garrett Mitchell and Kate Michaels," chuckled Carlisle. Garrett swept Kate into his arms and carried her out of the room causing us all to chuckle.

"Next, is Ben Cheney and Angela Weber," chuckled Marcus. Angela blushed as she and Ben made their way out into the hall.

"Tanya Denali and Seth Clearwater," said Carlisle.

Tanya, a strawberry blond, threw Carlisle a glare as she looked back at Edward and followed the tall, russet skinned Seth out of the room. I chuckled inwardly when Edward cringed. He looked over at me and I turned away quickly.

"Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley," said Marcus. Mike, a spiky haired blond man, and Jessica, a curly haired woman, made their way out of the classroom.

"Next, we have Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley," said Carlisle. Lauren, a bleached blond, and Tyler, a stout man with dark hair, made their way out into the hall to join the others.

"Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black are out next pair." said Marcus. Leah and Jacob both jumped to their feet and made their way out to the hall. They were both Native Americans like Seth.

"Our next pair is James Andrews and Victoria Sands," said Carlisle. James, a dirty blond, and Victoria, a vivid red head, held hands while they made their way out to the hall. "Our last pair is Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."


	6. Chapter 6

I snapped my head up and looked at him with my mouth wide open. I had just gotten here. Why would they want me? Edward stood up and Carlisle motioned for me to go out into the hall with the others. I slowly stood up and followed Edward out into the hall where they others were waiting. Rose, Alice, Kate, Angela, Emmett, Garrett, Jasper, and Ben all smiled at me but the others all scowled, including Edward. Esme gave me a big smile before she looked at everyone else.

"Congratulations to you all. This is an amazing honor and opportunity for you all," said Esme. She handed us all a piece of paper. "This is your rehearsal times and room assignments. The final audition for the show is one month from today so get to work this afternoon. Now are there any questions?"

"No," said me, Rose, Alice, Kate, Angela, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and Garrett.

"Why is she here?" sneered Lauren at me. I could feel every ounce of the hatred in her voice.

"She is here because she is an amazing dancer, as are the rest of you," said Esme in a tone that sent chills through me.

"But-" started Tanya.

"No," snapped Esme, causing all of us to jump. "This is not open for discussion. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," we all said quickly.

"Good, now get back to your class," said Esme.

We turned and to make our way into the classroom. Lauren pushed me and I started to fall but I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I felt a tingle shoot through me causing me to have goose bumps all over my arms.

"Are you ok?" whispered Edward on the back of my neck. He had a voice as soft as velvet and dripping with sex.

"Yes," I whispered.

He tightened his hold on me for a split second before he let go. I missed the contact immediately. He motioned for me to go into the room first. I blushed as I walked into the room with him following me. Carlisle had us work on pas de deux lifts with our partners. Every time Edward placed his hands on my waist to lift me, I felt the tingle. I had to stop myself from moaning several times.

Finally Carlisle ended class. Edward stepped away from me and opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He turned and went and got his stuff and practically ran out of the classroom. I just turned and went over to my stuff. I slipped my slippers off and slipped my yoga pants and flats on. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom. I didn't know what was happening to me. I felt so confused about everything. I didn't like not having control of my life. I ran back to the dorms and ran up the stairs to the suite. I went into my room and shut the door behind me. I slid down the door to the floor and let my tears fall freely. I crawled over to the phone and dialed the only person I could talk to right now.

"Madame Christine speaking."

"Madame," I whispered through my tears.

"Isabella, darling, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't….." I sobbed. "I…want to….come….home."

"Isabella, you can't quit. You have worked too hard for this. Charlie would not want you to quit," she said firmly. I let out a strangled sob into the phone. "Darling, what is going on?"

I sat on the floor and told her everything about Edward. How he was treating me. How I felt so alone and out of place. How they picked me for the audition even through I wasn't nearly good enough. She just sat there and listened to me as I cried into the phone for nearly an hour.

"Isabella, listen to me," she said softly. "They picked you for the audition because you are a beautiful dancer, darling."

"I'm not," I whispered. "I just got here. How can I be good enough?"

"Darling, you have been ready for CBA for three years. You were the one who held yourself back," she said. "Charlie knew you were ready for this. That is why he pushed you to apply. Please don't quit on him. He loved you so much, darling."

"I won't quit," I whispered through my tears. "Thank you, Madame."

"Isabella, I am always here for you. Just believe in yourself," she said softly.

"I'm trying," I whispered.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Madame," I whispered before I hung up the phone.

I stood up and made my way into the bathroom. I washed the tears off my face. My hair was a mess and my eyes were red and bloodshot. I pulled my hair down and tried to fix it but I gave up and just threw it into a messy bun. I took a deep breath and made my way back into my room. I grabbed my dance bag and went out into the living room. Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couches. They looked up at me and jumped up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"Nothing," I whispered as my eyes filled with tears again. I looked away and tried to blink them away.

"Something is wrong, Bella," said Emmett. "You've been crying."

"I'm ok," I whispered. "I need to go grab some lunch before my rehearsal, or whatever, with Edward."

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Rose.

"No, I'm ok," I whispered. "But, um, thanks."

"Hey, look at us," whispered Jasper. I looked up at him. "That's what friends are for."

"I…..thanks," I whispered.

I turned and walked out of the dorms. I made my way down to the stairs and to the lobby. I went to the dining hall and grabbed a small salad and a bottle of water. I found an empty table in the back and sat down. I put my IPOD on and started eating. I ate a few bites of my salad before I pushed it away. I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes and got lost in the music.

"_Bella, come dance with me," chuckled Charlie, pulling on my hand._

"_No, Dad," I laughed, behind the video camera. "I want you to show me your moves. This is going on America's funniest home videos. Make it count!"_

"_Not unless you dance with me," he laughed. _

_I just rolled my eyes and put the camera on the tripod. I went over and started dancing as crazy as I could with Charlie. After several minutes, he collapsed on the couch as he tried to catch his breath. I laughed as I fell onto the other couch._

"_Bells, I don't know how you dance like you do," he chuckled. "When you are on stage you can just keep going and going."_

"_Its called stamina, Dad," I chuckled. He laughed and sat up. He looked over at me._

"_Bella, it's time you apply to the CBA," he said. _

"_Dad," I grumbled, "I'm not ready."_

"_Yes, you are," he said. "Every time I watch you dance, you get this look of joy on your face. Your ready for this, honey. Don't hold yourself back because of me."_

"_What if I don't even get an audition?" I whispered._

"_What if you do?" he asked._

"_Dad," I said._

"_Bella, not, listen to me," he said as he moved over and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You are a beautiful dancer but that is not why I want you to apply."_

"_Then why?" I asked._

"_Because its your dream," he whispered. "You should never give up on your dreams. I never did."_

"_What was your dream?" I asked._

"_Having a smart, beautiful, loving daughter," whispered Charlie._

I opened my eyes looked around. I wiped the tears that had fallen down my face. I stood up and tossed my salad into the trash and made my way out of the dining hall. I turned my IPOD up as I walked across campus to the rehearsal building. I found our room and went inside. I slipped off my flats and yoga pants and sat on the floor. I put on my slippers and started stretching. I was so lost in my music that I didn't hear Edward come in until he sat on the floor next to me and pulled out one of my ear buds. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I must have had a pissed look on my face because his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. I pulled the other bud out and turned my IPOD off and put it in my bag. "So where should we start?"

"You've been crying," he whispered. I just kept my eyes on the floor in front of me.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"No, your not," he whispered. "Did….did someone say something to upset you?"

"No," I whispered. "What should we do first?"

"Bella, look at me, please?" he asked. I looked up at him and found myself staring in his deep green eyes again. "Why were crying?"

"I….I'm just homesick," I whispered. "I'm fine. I promise."

"You can trust me," he whispered. I barely stopped myself from snorting as I stood up.

"I don't even know you," I said. I moved to the middle of the floor. "What kind of song should we use?"

"I don't know," said Edward. "The others will more than likely use classical but I think we need something edgier than that."

"Me to," I said. "So, what are you favorite bands?"

"Any of the metal bands from the eighties, Blue Foundation, Iron & Wine, 3 Doors Down, to name a few. You name it and I like it," said Edward, "Except for rap."

"Metal bands, huh?" I asked. "What about Bon Jovi?"

"What song?" he asked. I went over and pulled my IPOD out and found my Bon Jovi play list. I handed it to him.

"Take your pick," I said.

"You have like every Bon Jovi song they have done on here," said Edward looking up at me. "Do you have a crush on Jon Bon Jovi?"

"The is sex on a stick," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok," chuckled Edward. I felt body tingle just from the sound of it. "So what's your favorite song of his?"

"Bed of Roses," I said.

"Nice choice," he said.

He stood up and went over to the stereo and set my IPOD on the docking system. He turned it on and the music and looked back at me. I closed my eyes and let my feet move to the music. I felt him come over and place his hands on my waist and left me as we moved to the music. He spun me so that I was facing him. I opened my eyes and saw, I don't know, desire etched on his face as we moved. Our bodies just melted together like we were one. As the last note played, Edward pulled me flush with him and I wrapped my arms around his torso. Our lips were almost touching.

"Oh my god."


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

"Oh my god," sighed Esme. Bella and I jumped apart and looked over at the door to see Carlisle and Esme watching us. "That was incredible. Are you choosing that song?"

"It's on the list of maybes," I said.

"It's certainly a bold choice," said Carlisle. They looked at each other before they looked back over at us. "How did you know what each other was going to do?"

"I don't know," Bella said. "I just danced how I felt."

"Yeah, me to," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Well, we will let you get back to work," said Esme.

"Keep up the good work," said Carlisle. They just chuckled as they turned and left us alone. I shook my head softly while I chuckled. I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"What?" asked Bella. I just chuckled as I looked up at her.

"You know, I love my brother and sister-in-law but they are nosy," I chuckled.

"Carlisle's your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's ten years older than me," I said. "Should we look at another song or do you like this one?"

"I like this one."

"Do you want to run through the song again and see what works in the choreography?" I asked.

"Sure," she said softly. She blushed a delicious shade of pink and bit her lip. I felt my cock get hard. Crap, think of something disturbing……EMMETT NAKED! That will work.

I took a deep breath as I went over and started the song again. Bella closed her eyes for a minute as she started to move her feet. She was beyond exquisite. She opened her eyes and looked over at me. I just smiled as I went over and we started working. Every time I put my hands on her I felt this tingle shot through my entire body. I wanted to press her against the wall and strip her leotard off and make love to her.

After running through the song a few times, we had a pretty good idea about what we wanted to do. All we needed now was to clean it up some. We collapsed onto the floor, completely spent. I looked over at her and caught her staring at me. She blushed and looked away. She dug in her back and pulled her towel out and wiped off her face and neck.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington," she said softy as she looked over at me. "It's this really tiny town a few hours north of Seattle. How about you? Have you always lived in San Francisco?"

"Pretty much," I said. "So how do your parents feel about you being so far from home?"

"Um," she whispered as she looked away. Her shoulders shook slightly.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents…they, um, are both dead," she whispered as a tear slipped down her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "It's hard. I know."

"You do?" she asked as she looked over at me.

"Yes and no," I said. "When I was eight, my parents and I were in a car accident. My parents both survived but they slipped into comas."

"That must be hard," she whispered. "My mom died giving birth to me. My father was killed by a drunk driver six months ago."

"It must be hard to lose them both," I said.

"Yeah," she whispered, "it is. I never knew my mother but my father used to tell me stories about her all the time. He and I were really close. He was the one who talked me into applying here."

"Sounds like he was a great dad," I said softly. She wiped the tears off her face.

"I guess I had better get going," she said, standing up. I stood up and we went over and gathered our stuff.

I wanted to ask her to dinner. I wanted to ask her to be dance with me some more but I couldn't. I just grabbed my stuff and said I would see her later. I practically ran out of the rehearsal room and back to my dorm room. I slammed the door shut behind me and slid to the ground. I had fallen in love with that woman. I wanted her heart, soul, her body and mind. I wanted all of her but I knew I couldn't have her. She would never want me. I climbed into bed and stifled my tears in my pillow until I fell asleep.

For the next several days, I avoided Bella as much as I could. She sat with us everyday for breakfast, lunch and dinner but she hardly ate anything. I had to fight myself not to stare at her all the time. Sometimes she would get embarrassed by something one of the others said and she would blush. It took every ounce of my control not to take her right there. I don't think she had any clue to what she does to me.

Our classes were incredibly hard. Carlisle was frustrated with both of us. I had to be careful not to pull Bella to close to me or she would feel my now permanent erection that I seemed to always have around her. She seemed frustrated and distracted as well. The only time it seemed like she relaxed was when we had our private rehearsals. She opened up and talked more about herself. She told me stories about her and Charlie. He sounded like a great father. Part of me was jealous that she had such close relationship with him. The other part saw the pain in her eyes and wanted to take it away, I just knew I couldn't. The only thing I could do was love her from afar and try to help take the pain away in the small time we had together.

Here we are on Friday morning, after our pairs class. Carlisle sent the last hour yelling at me and Bella to basically get out heads out of our asses. Ok, so he didn't say those words but you get the idea. He asked Bella to go with him to his office and she looked terrified. I just sighed and grabbed my stuff.

I followed the others down to the dining hall but I wasn't very hungry. I just and listened as they talked about their morning classes. They all expressed concern about Bella but they weren't sure how to help her. They said she really won't talk to them. I found this odd because she has no problem talking to me. I just sighed inwardly as I stood up and headed to our afternoon rehearsals.

I froze when I walked in and saw Bella cuddled into a corner. I could hear her crying into her knees. I went over and knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand. She looked up and I saw so many emotions flash across her face, shame, fear, hurt, sorrow, grief, love? I reached out and gently wiped the tears off her face.

"What's wrong?"


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

After Edward's hasty escape from me after our first rehearsals, I went back to my room and cried. I'll be honest, I cried like a baby. I was in love with him and he had made it clear that he doesn't want me. It hurt more than I realized it would. I fell into my bed that night and let my tears fall freely. I felt Charlie's arms wrap around my body as I fell asleep. Edward stared in my dreams all night.

The next several days were excruciating hard. I got up every morning and went running like I always did but I couldn't even enjoy it anymore. Edward had somehow taken over every part of my life. My heart, my soul, my mind were all his. The only part that wasn't his was my body and I really wanted to give him my body.

I would eat with the others at every meal but I didn't really talk to them. They all tried to engage me in conversation, except for Edward, but I didn't want their pity. So I would just sit there unless spoken to and try my hardest not to openly ogle Edward the entire time. A few times I looked over at him and he was watching me. He would turn his head quickly and I felt the pain in my chest.

My classes were a disaster. I couldn't get my mind off of Edward. He was in every thought, every breath I took. I knew I was distracted. Esme kept asking me what was wrong but I couldn't tell her that I was in love with Edward, and oh, he doesn't love me back. Carlisle was getting frustrated with both of us but I knew it was all my fault. Edward obviously didn't like having his hands on me because he always kept me several inches away from him. I won't lie and say it didn't hurt.

Here we are at the end of our pairs lesson on Friday. Today had been an especially bad day for me and I could tell Carlisle was pissed. As soon as he dismissed class, he asked me to go to his office with him. I just nodded my head and changed my shoes and followed him. He led me down to a large office with a ton of books. He sat down at his desk and motioned for me to sit. Based on the look on his face, I had a feeling my time at the CBA was over.

"Bella, what's the hell is going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked.

"I want to know where the dancer from the audition is. You are an amazing ballerina, but all week you haven't been here. You are distracted and unfocused. Where is the girl from the DVD?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"What DVD?" I asked.

He stood up and pulled a DVD from his desk draw. He went over and put it in his player and turned on the TV. A few moments later, Charlie popped up on the screen and I felt my tears build up in my eyes as I saw my father's smile. Then he spoke.

"Hey, my name is Charlie Swan. I know that you get hundreds of applicants to your school every year but I wanted to talk to you about my Isabella. She is the most amazing dancer and I know she would be a asset to your school. She gets this look of pure joy on her face when she dances. It's like watching the sunset over the blue waters of the ocean. She hasn't always had the easiest time in life but she's a fighter and she never gives up. Just watch her dance and you will see what I am saying," said Charlie with a big smile. I reached over and put my hand on the TV.

A moment later, the scene changed to me dancing in my studio one night. I had my IPOD on and my eyes were closed. I had a smile on my face as I moved around the room. I remember this night. I had had a hard day with Madame Christine and I came home in a bad mood. I went straight to my studio and put my IPOD on and lost myself in the music. The image on the screen changed once again and Charlie came back.

"Just give her a chance. I want her to reach for the stars and beyond. Help me make her dreams come true," he said as a tear fell down his face before the screen went black.

"I….I've got to go," I sobbed.

"Bella-" started Carlisle.

"I can't…." I sobbed.

I stood up and ran his office as fast as I could. I could hear him run after me but I couldn't face him. I ran back to the rehearsal space Edward and I use and fell into the corner. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees and just sobbed. I cried for every moment I had lost with Charlie, every day I had to live without my fathers arms around me, every day I didn't get to tell him that at I loved him.

"_Daddy, I don't want to dance," I cried into his shirt. I had my arms and legs wrapped around Charlie's legs as we stood outside the studio._

"_Honey, this will be good for you," he whispered. He pried me off his legs and knelt down in front of me. "You are my beautiful Bella. You need to spend some time with kids your own age."_

"_I don't need them, Daddy," I sobbed "You're my bestest friend ever. All I need is you."_

"_Your all I need to, honey, but just give it try," he whispered._

"_Will you stay with me?" I whispered through my tears. He gently wiped my tears off my face._

"_I will always be with you," he whispered._

I felt someone come over and kneel next to me and grab my hand. I looked up and saw Edward. His face flashed with so many emotion, sorrow, grief, loneliness, love?

"What's wrong?" he whispered as he sat down next to me.

"I can't do it without him," I whispered.

"Who?" he whispered.

"My dad," I sobbed.

"Tell me about him," whispered Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest.

"He was my best friend, my only friend. The kids I grew up with didn't like me but I never really cared because Charlie was my best friend. He would make me chocolate cupcakes for breakfast on my birthday. When it snowed, we would go outside and make snow angels. We would spend hours in the back yard during the summer reading in the hammock. He never treated me like I was a kid. He never missed one of my recitals. He always bought me blue roses. I miss him so much," I sobbed.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Carlisle. Edward and I looked over to see Carlisle and Esme come running in. "We have been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry," I said wiping my tears off, "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You didn't," said Carlisle as he and Esme sat on the floor with us. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I didn't know he sent the tape," I whispered.

"Carlisle, you showed her the tape?" asked Edward. I looked up at him.

"You've seen it?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward sat in with the committee when I showed them the tape. Bella, your father loves you very much. He wants you to do your best here," said Carlisle. I broke down and started sobbing again. Carlisle looked back at me. "What did I say?"

"Her father died six months ago," whispered Edward. Carlisle and Esme both gasp. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"It was the same day I got my letter about the audition in Seattle. I was so excited. Charlie had been trying to get me to apply for nearly two years but I didn't think I was ready. He finally talked me into it so we filled out the application and he sent it in for me. For weeks, I waited for that letter. When I finally got it, I jumped in my car and drove to the police station. I ran in screaming for him. He came out and he looked worried at first. I told him I did it. I got the audition. He read the letter and he looked at me and I saw how proud he was of me. He hugged me and swung me around. He said we had to go out that night and celebrate. I told him I would meet him at home. He said he was really proud of me. That was the last thing my father ever said to me. I went home and changed into the dress he had bought me for my birthday and I waited. For three hours, I waited for him to come home. Then there was a knock on the door and I knew. I opened the door and one of his deputies was standing there. He said that Charlie had been hit by a drunk driver. He was killed instantly. Suddenly, I was all alone," I sobbed.

"Where's your mother?" whispered Esme through her tears.

"She, um, died giving birth to me," I whispered. "Charlie was all I had. For weeks after he died, I just laid in his bed and cried. I don't know how to move on from him. Finally after about four weeks of my wallowing, my ballet instructor, Madame Christine, came over and yelled at me. She said that Charlie wouldn't want me to stop trying. She said he would want me to keep going. I knew she was right but its so hard. I finally got up and tried to live again. I started working on my audition routine but every night I would go back to that empty house. It was so quiet and so lonely. So when I got my letter from here, I felt excited for the first time. I packed my fathers house up and left the only home I had ever had. Now I am blowing everything," I sobbed.

"Bella, sweetheart, you are not blowing anything here," said Carlisle. I looked up at him. "We know what's it like to lose your family but you can't lose yourself in your grief. The man who was boasting about his daughter wouldn't want you to stop living because of him. I don't know what has happened this week but your heart is not in the dance. You need to find it."


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

"I know," Bella whispered.

"Bella, we are here for you anytime you need someone to talk to," said Esme.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That means a lot to me."

"We are going to go. I want the two of you to take the afternoon off. Get yours heads on straight and be ready to work on Monday," said Carlisle.

"Ok," we said. Carlisle and Esme got up and left and Bella wiped the tears off her face.

"Well, I guess I had better get going," she whispered.

"Are you heading to the dining hall?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "I'm not really hungry but I guess I need to eat something. How about you?"

"Yeah," I said. "Can I walk with you?"

"I'd like that," She said with a smile. Her entire face lit up and it was amazing. We made our way out of the rehearsal room and outside.

"So tell me about Isabella Swan?" I asked. She groaned loudly. "What?"

"I hate the name Isabella," she chuckled.

"Ok, tell me about Bella Swan," I said with a smirk.

"There's not much to tell really. I'm an only child. Charlie, was the chief of police in Forks. He was my best friend. It took him nearly a month to convince me to try ballet lessons when I was four. I was adamant that I wouldn't like it but from the moment I put my feet in my slippers I have been in love with dancing. It's the only time I felt normal, I guess. Less of a freak at least," said Bella sadly.

"What do you mean less of a freak?" I asked confused.

"I spent nearly every second of everyday dancing." said Bella. "I never went anywhere without my IPOD so the kids in my school called me a snob and a freak. They didn't understand how close Charlie and I really were."

"So they called you a freak for being close to your dad and loving music and dancing?" I asked as we went into dining hall.

"Yes," she said.

I just chuckled as we went and grabbed something to eat. She grabbed a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water while I grabbed a couple slices of pizza and some water. We made our way to the table in the back where Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were sitting. I took the seat next to Bella.

"How old are you?" I asked. She chuckled and looked over at me.

"How old do I look?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Twenty or twenty-one."

"I'm eighteen," she smirked. I heard the others gasp and we all looked over at them. "What?"

"Your only eighteen?" asked Alice.

"Yes," said Bella.

"I'm also eighteen," I said. Bella looked over at me.

"I figured," said Bella.

"How did you figure I was only eighteen?" I smirked.

"Well, you told me that Carlisle is only ten years older than you. He's twenty-eight so I did basic math," chuckled Bella.

"Ok, smarty pants," I chuckled. Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela came over and sat down with us. They looked tired. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," they all sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Bella.

"Ben and I are struggling with finding a song for our audition," said Angela.

"Well, what are you looking for?" asked Bella.

"We want something sensual, something sexy. Something that will reach their souls," sighed Angela. Bella dug through her bag and pulled out her IPOD.

"I have just the song for you," she said.

She quickly found the song and handed the IPOD to Angela. She and Ben each put an ear bud in their ears and listened to the song. As the song began they gasp and smiled softly. Their smiles grew as they listened to each note. After a few minutes, they handed the IPOD back to Bella. They looked at each other and just nodded before they looked back at Bella.

"That was perfect. Who was it?" asked Angela, digging out her pencil and paper.

"Oh, um, it was me," she blushed.

We all snapped our heads over at her. I grabbed the IPOD and stuck the ear buds in my ears and pressed play. The most amazing song started. It started off soft and sensual before it became more and more intense. I felt chills run through my entire body. I closed my eyes as the music reached its climax. My heart rate speed up and my cock hardened with each note. My breath caught in my throat as the music slowly came to an end. It was the most incredible song I had ever heard. I opened my eyes and looked back at Bella, who was watching me with an odd expression.

I stood up and kicked my chair backwards causing Bella to gasp. He eyes darkened and I saw her breath become shallower. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms and crashed my lips to hers. For a split second she didn't do anything. Then she threw her arms around my neck and plunged her tongue into my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around her back and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around my wait and moved her lips to my neck as I started walking us to the doors.

RPOV

Edward snapped his eyes open and looked over at Bella like she was his prey. His green eyes were a dark, husky, green. He was panting slightly as was Bella as she gazed back at him. I could feel the sexual tension between them and it made me horny. Suddenly, Edward stood up and kicked his chair backwards causing Bella to jump and I think she might have moaned. He reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her flush with his body. I gasp softly as he crashed his lips to hers with so much force, I was afraid he would have hurt her if she hadn't thrown her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off her feet. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her lips to his neck while he headed out of the dining room. I looked back at the others, who were also watching them with their mouths wide open.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I think Eddie is in love," chuckled Emmett.

"If you had heard that song, you might be out fucking each other right now also," chuckled Ben.

"But I mean they just met," said Alice. "Should we stop them?"

"No, I don't think so," said Jasper. "I think they need each other."

"I certainly haven't ever seen Edward this happy," said Emmett.

"Bella seems happier with him. She just seems so sad all the time," whispered Kate.

"Yeah, she's hurting about something," said Garrett. "I think they need this."

"I think your right," I said. I stood up and held out my hand to Emmett. "Let's go, Babe."

"Ok," he chuckled.

He grabbed my hand and we grabbed Edward and Bella's bags that they had left behind in their mad dash. We slowly made our way back to the dorm. I figured Edward would take Bella back to his room. We made our way upstairs to my room. Edward and Bella weren't here. Emmett pulled me into my bed room and shut the door behind him. I gave him my sexy smile and he grinned as he pulled off his shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I'm not sure what happened. One minute I was watching Edward while he listened to my song then the next thing I knew, I was pulled into his arms and he was kissing me. I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around him and pulling him even closer to me. I wanted him so bad. Edward lifted me off my feet and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. I moved my lips to his tasty neck as Edward carried me out of the dining hall. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but at this moment I didn't really care.

A few minutes later, I found myself being laid down on a bed. I looked around and saw that we were in Edward's room. He was hovering over me with a look of pure lust etched on his face. I reached up and gently strokes his cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. I pulled him so that his body was laying on mine. I could feel his erection pressing through his pants. I ground my hips into his and he growled into my mouth. He pulled away but left his forehead pressed against mine.

"I have wanted to kiss you all week," he whispered.

"Why didn't you?" I whispered.

"I was scared," he whispered.

"Of what?" I whispered.

"I've never meet someone as…..exquisite as you," he whispered. "From the moment I saw you at the banquet, I wanted to press my lips to yours. I wanted to hold you in my arms. I wanted to….to make love you."

"You….you want me?" I asked with a small smile.

"Bella, I…..I love you," he barely whispered. I gasp and pressed my lips to his softly.

"I love you too, Edward. I never thought you would love me back," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. Edward gently wiped it away.

"Bella, how could I not love you? Your amazing, beautiful, and, god, are you sexy," he whispered.

"Edward, make love to me," I whispered.

"I can't," he whispered. I felt a pain in my chest. I pushed him away but he pulled me into his arms. "I don't have any condoms."

"Oh," I whispered. "I'm on the pill."

"Oh," he said with a frown.

"Because of cramps. I've never…." I trailed off as I blushed.

"I've never either," whispered Edward. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward leaned down and kissed me again before he moved his lips to my neck. He pulled my leotard down my shoulders and followed with his lips. I pulled my arms out as he pulled my bra off. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and I nearly came undone right then. He moved his lips down my stomach as he slowly pulled my leotard down to the top of my tights. He looked up and I nodded at him to let him know it was ok to keep going.

He licked his lips as he pulled my leotard and tights down my hips and ass. He moaned when he saw me hairless. I chuckled softly. He pulled them down the rest of the way and tossed them on the floor. He kissed his way up my right leg to my knee. Then to my thighs before he was finally at the apex between my legs.

He bent down and softly kissed my wet core before he gave my a hungry lick. I wove my fingers into his hair as he pushed my legs apart and pushed his tongue into me. I swear, I heard him growl softly. Such a fucking turn on. I could feel the tension begin to build in my toes and slowly move up my body until it exploded when Edward pulled my clit into his teeth and gently bit down on it.

"FUCK," I screamed as I came hard.

Edward kissed his way back up my stomach and crashed his lips to mine again. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, causing me to moan. I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. I used my feet to push his pants down his hips. He just chuckled as he stood up and kicked them off along with his boxers. I looked down at his throbbing erection and bit my lip. He was so big. He climbed back on the bed and nestled himself in between my legs. I could feel the tip rubbing on my opening.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. I pressed my lips to his again.

"Yes, I love you. I want to feel you inside of me," I whispered.

"I love you," He whispered as he slowly began to push into me.

He went slow, giving me a chance to get used to his size. He leaned down and kissed me as he pushed through my barrier. Once he's sheathed all the way inside of me, he paused for a moment to let me calm down. I lifted my hips up to encourage him to move with me. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I kept my eyes locked on his as he slowly quickened his pace. Neither one of us made a sound. We let our bodies speak for us.

I pulled Edward's lips to mine again as I felt my body shake with it's second orgasm of the night. My walls clenched on Edward's cock causing him to shudder as he finally got his release. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. He gave me a soft kiss before he pulled the blanket up. He tightened his arms around me as we fell asleep completely content.

I woke up the next morning just after five am. I looked over and smiled when I saw the content look on Edward's face. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. I started to slide out of the bed when I felt him tighten his arms around.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet," he murmured with his eyes closed.

"I know," I whispered, "but I need to go run."

"You run?" asked Edward as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, I started running with Charlie when I was twelve," I said. "It's the only time when I feel like he is still with me."

"That's good," he whispered.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"How far do you run?" he asked warily.

"Only five miles," I said. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open a little.

"Ok, I'll go with you but I can't guarantee I can do five miles," chuckled Edward.

"Ok," I chuckled.

We climbed out of bed. Edward slipped on a pair of boxers, running shorts and a t-shirt. He threw me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to put on so I could go change in my room. I told him I would meet him in the lobby in a few minutes. I kissed him before I quickly and quietly made my way out of his suite and went up to the third floor to my suite.

I quietly made my way into my room and tossed my leotard and tights in my hamper. I changed from Edward's cloths into my own shorts and a tank top. I really wanted to keep Edward's cloths on but they would fall down if I tried to run in them. I pulled on my socks and shoes. I left a note for Alice and Rose before I made my way down to the lobby.

Edward was waiting for me with a smile on his face. He grabbed my hand as we made our way down to the track. We sat on the grass for a minute and stretched. I stood up and pulled Edward to his feet. We went over to the track and started running. Edward was fine for the first three miles then he went over and fell onto the grass while I finished my last two miles. I just chuckled as I went over and sat down next to him.

"Are you going to live?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No," he chuckled. "I think you need to kiss me to make me feel better."

"Hmmm, I guess I could do that," I murmured.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his gently. He threw his arms around me and pulled me flush with his body. He rolled up so that he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to me as I deepened the kiss.

"I guess they have worked out their issues."


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

"I guess they have worked out their issues," chuckled Carlisle. Bella and I pulled apart and looked over to see him and Esme watching us with smirks on theirs faces.

"It's about damn time," snickered Esme. I just rolled my eyes as I moved so that I was sitting next to Bella, who was a delicious shade of pink.

"We….he…I…" stammered Bella. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Carlisle. I stood up and pulled Bella to her feet.

"I….I don't know," she said.

"So what are you both doing down here anyway?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. She almost seemed to melt into my arms. I would never get tired of feeling her next to me.

"We were fixing to run," said Esme.

"What are you both up to today?" asked Carlisle.

"We haven't made any plans yet," I said.

"After breakfast we were going to head down to the beach house. Why don't you come with us?" asked Carlisle. I looked down at Bella. She nodded and gave me a soft smile.

"Sure," I said. "Why don't we invite the others?"

"Sounds good," said Esme. "We will meet you all in the dining hall in an hour."

"Ok," we said.

They just smiled at us as they went over to the track and started their run. Bella and I made our way back to the dorms. I walked her up the stairs, she refused the elevator for some reason, and to her door. I told her I would meet her in the lobby in twenty. I kissed her and headed down to my suite. I walked in and found Emmett and Jasper sitting in the living room. They both looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Where have you been?" asked Emmett.

"I went running with Bella," I said. They both smirked as they looked at each other.

"Bella, talked you into running?" asked Jasper.

"Yes," I said. "But she ran my ass into the ground. I only managed to run three miles while she did five like it was nothing."

"Damn," said Jasper. "So last night…"

"Carlisle and Esme invited us all to go to the beach house with them if you guys want to come," I said ignoring Jasper's attempt to get information.

"Sure," said Emmett. "Don't think we aren't going to talk about last night's kiss between you and Bella."

"Yeah, cause that was fucking hot," said Jasper. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room.

"I'm taking a shower," I said.

They both laughed as I went into my room. I shut the door and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and quickly stripped out of my running cloths and stepped in the water. I couldn't get last night out of my mind. The feeling of Bella's hands on me. The taste of her skin, the feeling of being buried deep inside of her was incredible. I knew that I could never live without her again. I literally couldn't survive without her.

I quickly washed my hair and body. I turned off the water and dried off. I went back to my room and slipped on a pair of blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. I slip on my tennis shoes and head out to the living room. Emmett and Jasper have both changed into their own swim trunks. We make our way down to the lobby and find Alice, Rose, and Bella waiting for us.

She looked beautiful on a sage green sundress. I could see her black bikini strings around her neck. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly. She blushed and smiled back at me. We just ignored the looks from the others as we made our way to the dining hall.

Bella and I grabbed our breakfast and went to sit with Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela. They were dressed for the beach to so one of the others must have called them. They all smirked at me and Bella as we sat down but we ignored them. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came over and sat down with us. For a moment nobody spoke, then it started.

"Tell us about last night."

"Are you two together?"

"Spill, Eddie."

"Tell us everything."

Bella and I just chuckled as Rose, Kate, Emmett and Alice all demanded our explanation about last night. I looked at Bella. She chuckled and nodded her head softly. I looked back at everyone and smiled.

"Bella and I are together and that's all we are saying," I chuckled. Bella started chuckling when they all started grumbling.

"Sorry, guys, we aren't ones to kiss and tell," smirked Bella.

"Oh, come on, Bella," begged Alice. "Please?"

"Nope," chuckled Bella.

"Eddie…come on, man," said Emmett.

"Em, do really think calling me Eddie is going to get me to talk?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Damn it," muttered Emmett. We all just chuckled.

"Hey, Edward," purred Tanya as she came over and laid her hand on my shoulder. I cringed.

"Tanya," I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me today," she purred.

"No," I said. "I'm busy."

"With what?" she asked. I chuckled and looked up at her.

"Bella and I are going out on a date," I said. She gasp and looked from me to Bella.

"Your going out with…..her," Tanya growled. "She's a freak."

"Tanya-" I started but Bella stood up and we all looked over at her. She had a scary look on her face. Scary but hot at the same time.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, bitch," growled Bella. "Stay the fuck away from Edward. He's fucking mine."

"He's not yours," growled Tanya. I started to say something but Bella spoke first.

"Well, when he fucked me last night, that pretty much made him mine," snapped Bella. Everyone in the dining hall gasp and looked over at us. "I won't have this conversation with you again."

"Ugh," snapped Tanya. "You can have him."

"I already have," smirked Bella, causing us all to chuckle. "He was fucking fantastic."

Tanya just narrowed her eyes at Bella and stormed off. I stood up and looked at Bella before I pulled her into my arms and crashed my lips to hers again. She's so fucking hot when she gets territorial. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and thrust her tongue into my mouth. I moaned and reached down and grabbed her ass as I lifted her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and my cock got so fucking hard.

"Um, guys?" chuckled Emmett. We pulled away and looked over at him. "Everyone's watching you."

"Oh," whispered Bella as she blushed. My cock twitched. I set her down on her feet and we sat down.

"So….." snickered Garrett.

"Hey, guys," said Carlisle as he and Esme came over.

"Hey," they all yelled. I felt Bella start to chuckle as they all blushed.

"What's going on?" asked Esme looking between us all.

"Nothing," they all yelled. I just rolled my eyes. I could feel Bella shaking with her silent laughter.

"We were just informing them about our relationship," chuckled Bella.

"Oh you mean like how you were both were practically fucking on the track?" chuckled Carlisle. Everyone gasp and looked over at us.

"Carlisle, I am going to fucking drown you when we get to the beach," I chuckled.

"Whatever, Eddie," chuckled Carlisle. "Let's go already."

"Edward, do you want to ride with me in my car?" asked Bella. "I haven't driven her since we got here."

"Sure," I said.

We tossed our trash and followed everyone out to the parking lot by the dorms. Bella stopped by her car and we all stopped and stared at it. It was a fucking 1953 Porsche convertible. My cock got just a little harder as I stared at the beautiful car.

"Um, guys?" asked Bella. I shook my head slightly and looked over to see Jasper, Ben, Garrett, Emmett, and Carlisle all staring at her car to. "It's just a car."

"No, she's not," whispered Emmett through his tears. "She is a fucking '53 Porsche."

"I know," said Bella.

"Where did you get her?" asked Carlisle.

"Charlie and I found her in junk yard outside of Seattle when I was twelve," said Bella.

"Who's Charlie?" asked Alice.

"My father," said Bella, looking down at her feet.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I could feel my tears building in my eyes as I thought about my father again. As happy as I have felt with Edward in the last twelve hours, I still feel the hole in my heart that will always belong to him. I felt Edward come over and pull me into his arms as I let my tears fall again.

"Shhh," he whispered. "It's ok, love."

"What's wrong, Bella?" asked Alice.

"I miss my father so much," I cried.

"Maybe you should call him," said Emmett. I just started sobbing harder in Edward's chest, causing him to tighten his arms around me.

"Her father passed away six month ago," whispered Edward. I heard them all gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing him," whispered Emmett.

"It's ok, Emmett," I whispered. "Charlie was a fantastic father. He was my best friend. I've been so lonely for so long."

"You aren't alone anymore," Edward whispered. I looked up and saw so much love on this face. I leaned up and gently kissed him.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered before he kissed me again. I barely heard everyone gasp behind us but I was so lost in Edward I didn't care.

A few minutes later, we all climbed into our cars and headed to the beach house. I let Edward drive since he knew were we were going. Plus, I knew he wanted to drive my car. I knew I had to trust him, even with my baby. Twenty minutes later he pulled up to the biggest house I had ever seen. It was white with red trim. It was beautiful.

We climbed out of the cars and Edward held my hand while we made our way down to the private beach in the back of the house. It was spectacular. The girls and I settle on our towel on the sand while the guys dragged the cooler of water over to us. I dug out my sunscreen as Edward came over and sat down next to me.

"Will you put some lotion on my back?" I asked sweetly. I think he might have started panting.

"Yes," he said quickly.

I just chuckled as I handed him the bottle and turned around. A moment later, I felt his cool hands start rubbing the lotion on my back. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. Every time he touched me I felt this tingle run through me. Edward moved the strings of my bikini and started rubbing my shoulders. He moved his hands down my back and move to my sides. Edward leaned up behind me and pressed his lips to my neck and moved to my ear.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "I will never get enough of you."

"Good," I murmured as I leaned into his arms. "I will never get enough of you."

"Guys," chuckled Alice. We looked over and I blushed when I realized Edward's hands had made their way inside my bikini top.

"Sorry," muttered Edward as he moved his hands.

"Don't be," I chuckled. "I like your hands on me."

"We are sitting right here," chuckled Carlisle. I just smirked and looked over at him.

"I know," I said. "But Edward is such a fantastic lover, I can't seem to keep my hands off of him."

"Ugh," he shuddered. He stood up and pulled Esme up. "Let's go for a walk and leave the horny young ones to themselves."

"Ok," laughed Esme.

Everyone just chuckled as they left. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett and Ben dragged Edward off to play a game of football leaving me with the girls. I knew as soon as they left, I was going to get grilled about last night. Needless to say they didn't disappoint. As soon as the boys were out of ear shot, they pounced.

"Spill," demanded Rose.

"Spill what?" I asked.

"You know what," whined Alice.

"Please, Bella," whined Kate. "Tell us about last night. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," chuckled Angela.

"What's the hard way?" I asked.

"Lots and lots of teasing," she chuckled. I just laughed and shook my head softly.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened after he carried you out of the dining hall?" asked Rose.

"He carried me back to his room. He told me that he has been wanting to kiss me all week," I said rolling my eyes.

"What did you say?" asked Alice.

"I asked him why he didn't. He said he was scared because he had never seen someone as exquisite as me," I said. "He said from the moment he saw me at the banquet that he had wanted to kiss me, to hold me, to make love to me. He said he's in love with me."

"Wow," they all whispered.

"Who knew Edward was such a romantic," mused Alice.

"Who knew Edward ever looked at women," said Kate.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, in the two years that we've been here, we've never seen Edward look at a woman the way he does you," said Kate.

"Never?" I asked with a smile.

"No," said Angela. "He's a nice, sweet, guy but he never really opened up with anyone. It's not easy for him being the brother of the Carlisle Cullen but he's always handled it pretty well."

"He's amazing," I whispered. "He makes me smile. I haven't smiled in a long time."

"Bella, you know that we are here for you when you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, don't you?" asked Rose.

"I didn't until today," I said softly. "I've never really had friends besides my dad and my ballet instructor back in Forks. This is all new to me."

"No matter what, you can count on us," said Alice as she threw herself at me and hugged me.

"Yep, you are stuck with us now," chuckled Rose as she joined our hug.

"That's right," snickered Kate as she and Angela joined our hug.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" asked a man with a deep voice. We all looked up to see a man with dark black hair and equally black eyes looking down at us.

"It's private," snapped Rose as we detangled ourselves. The man was peering down at me and I felt a chill run through my body. I didn't like it.

"I'm Paul," he said ignoring Rose and the others. He stuck his hand out to me.

"That's nice," I said icily. "But as my friend said this is a private party, so feel free to get the hell out of here."

"What if I don't want to leave?" he smirked. His eyes went down to my breast and his smile widened.

"I don't really care what you want," snapped Rose. "This is private property. Now get your ass out of here."

"What's your name?" he asked me, ignoring Rose and the others completely.

"You don't need to know my name," I said. He smirked again as he reached down and grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. "GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF OF ME!"

"I just want to talk to you, babe," snapped Paul.

"I don't want to talk to you so back off and leave me alone," I snapped as I tried to get my arm out of his grip. He just tightened his grip on my arm and I knew I was going to bruise.

"Come on, babe. Let's go for walk," he said as he started dragging me away from the girls. They were all screaming for him to stop.

Suddenly, I was thrown back as he was ripped from me. I fell back and slammed my head on a rock. I could hear everyone screaming but I couldn't make out what they said. The last thing I remember before the darkness took over was feeling the tingle I always feel with Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I just rolled my eyes as I was dragged away from Bella by the guys. They claimed we needed to play football but I knew that they just wanted the details from last night. I swear sometimes they gossip more than the girls do. We made our way down the beach and they all turned and looked at me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Tell us what happened last night after the kiss," demanded Emmett.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because we've been watching the two of you skirt around your feelings for a week. I think we all earned some details," said Jasper.

"Plus, we care about Bella," said Garrett. "We need to know if you treated her right."

"Or we will have to kill you," said Ben.

"I took her back to my room. I admitted that I am in love with her. She said she loves me back," I said.

"Then you did the dirty?" asked Emmett with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him again.

"No, we didn't 'do the dirty'," I snapped. "We made love. It was the best night of my life. I can't live without her again."

"Wow, that almost sounded stalkerish," chuckled Garrett. We all laughed.

"What's the deal with her father?" asked Jasper seriously.

"He was killed by a drunk driver six months ago. It was the same night she got her letter about her audition," I said. "They were very close. It's been really hard for her. He was all she had."

"Where's her mom?" asked Emmett.

"Her mom died when she was born," I said.

"Man, she's had it rough," said Ben. "No wonder she seemed sad all the time."

"She's incredibly strong for dealing with all that alone," said Jasper.

"Yeah, she is," I said.

We didn't say anything else. We turned and started making our way back up the beach. We had just passed this huge boulder when we saw some guys standing with the girls. It was obvious they didn't want him around. He reached out and grabbed Bella's arm and we took off running.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF OF ME!" Bella screamed

"I just want to talk to you, babe," snapped the man.

"I don't want to talk to you so back off and leave me alone," Bella snapped. I saw a flash of pain cross her face.

"Come on, babe, let's go for walk," he said as he started dragging Bella away from the girls. They were screaming as we ran up to him. I threw him off of Bella and started slamming my fist in his face.

"Edward!" yelled Rose. I turned and saw Bella laying on the sand. There was blood beginning to pool around her head. I dropped the guy and ran over to Bella.

"Bella, talk to me," I begged but she didn't. "Bella, please talk to me."

"What happened?" asked Carlisle as he came running over. "Esme, call 911."

"That jerk," snapped Rose, gesturing to the man, Emmett had pinned down to the ground. "Tried to force Bella to go for a walk with him, even though she told him no. When Edward pulled him off of her she went flying back and hit her head."

"Edward, take off your shirt. We have to get the bleeding to stop," ordered Carlisle. I quickly stripped off my shirt and handed it to him. He pressed it to the back of her head.

"Is she going to be ok?" I whispered.

"I don't know," whispered Carlisle.

Just then the ambulance and the police showed up. The paramedics got Bella loaded onto a stretcher while the police took our statements. The douche, or Paul, tried to claim that I attacked him for no reason but the girls all backed me up. The police arrested him and took him off. Me, Carlisle, and Esme climbed into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Luckily Jasper gave me his shirt to put on.

We went into the waiting room but were told we had to wait for a doctor to come see us. We settle into the seats and just waited. I remember sitting in a waiting room like this when my parents were hurt. I shook my head to stop my tears from building. I had to be strong for Bella. She needed me right now.

The others showed up about fifteen minutes later. I could tell they were almost as worried about Bella as I was. It was obvious that that they all cared for her. I couldn't get the imagine of her laying in the sand with blood coming out of her head. I should have made sure she was ok instead of beating on the jerk. I should have been the one to take care of her. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"Is there someone here for Isabella Swan?" asked the doctor as he came out of the back.

"We are," I said as we all stood up. He came over to us. "Is she ok?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, Edward," I said.

"Edward, I am Dr. Hilton," he said. "Isabella had a small contusion on the back of her head. She also has a mild concussion. We are keeping her over night for observation. Right now, she is still out and will probably be for awhile."

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"They are moving her to the fifth floor right now," said Dr. Hilton. "She will be in room 533. You can see her for a few minutes but then you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving her," I said defiantly.

"Look-" he started.

"No, you look," I said sharply. "The woman I love is staying and I will not leave her. She's all I have and right now she needs me."

"Fine," he said. "I'll be back in the morning to check on her."

"Thank you," I said.

He just nodded before he left and went back into the ER. No one else said anything as we made our way to the elevator. We took it to the fifth floor and found her room. We walked in and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw her laying in the bed. She looked so fragile. She had a bandage around her head and I could see the bruises on her arm from where that jerk had grabbed her. I went over and picked up her hand and gently raised it to my lips and kissed her.

"I love you, my Bella," I whispered. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Edward-" started Carlisle.

"Don't say it," I whispered.

"We had better get going," whispered Esme. She came over to me and Bella and hugged us both. She kissed my cheek. "Try to get some sleep."

"I'll try," I whispered.

Everyone took turned hugging me and Bella before they left. I could tell they were all worried about her to. I pulled the chair up next to her side of the bed and laid my head down and wove my fingers in with hers. I couldn't stop my tears as they built up in my eyes. I had just found Bella and I couldn't lose her now. I needed her. The whole time I was in the waiting room I felt like I couldn't breath.

I sat next to Bella's bed for the next several hours. Every once in a while one of the nurses would come in to check on her. They would tell me I needed to go home and get some rest but I just ignored them. They offered to get me a cot but I knew I couldn't sleep without her hand in mine. They eventually just gave up and stop bothering me. I laid my head on her bed again and closed my eyes and let sleep take over. I prayed that I would see my Bella's chocolate brown eyes soon.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

"_Dad?" I asked as we laid in the Hammock in the backyard. It was one of the rare sunny days in Forks. _

"_What?" asked Charlie as he looked up from his book._

"_Tell me about Mom," I said softly. Charlie chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders._

"_Your mom was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen," said Charlie. "I remember the first time I saw her. She was sitting across the cafeteria from me. We had just started our senior year and she was new. She had just moved here from Phoenix. I could tell she hated it. She looked so sad. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was looking down at the book in her hand when she suddenly looked up and caught me staring at her. I knew I should look away but I just couldn't. She smiled and her entire face lit up. She was breath taking. She got up and came over to me and sat down across from me. She said 'I'm Renee. You and I are soul mates.' I just chuckled as I said 'I'm Charlie and it would be an honor to be your soul mate, honey.' From that moment on, she was mine."_

"_Do you think she would be proud of me if she was here?" I whispered through my tears._

"_Oh, yeah," he whispered as he wiped the tears off my face. "She was so excited about you. We had tried for nearly three years before you were conceived. The night we found out she was pregnant, she had a dream. She dreamed that she was standing by a river. She heard a little girl call out for her. She turned and she saw a little brown haired circle running to her. She said the little girl was only about three but she was the most beautiful child she had ever seen.. The little girt jumped into her arms and kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you, mommy.' Renee was convinced from that moment on that you were a girl. She was right."_

"_I wish I could have known her," I whispered. _

"_Me to," whispered Charlie._

"_I love you, my Bella," whispered Edward. _

"_You had better wake up soon," chuckled Charlie. 'That boy loves you."_

"_I love him too," I whispered._

"_I know you do," said Charlie._

"_Please, Bella. Don't leave me," whispered Edward._

"_Go to him, honey," whispered Charlie. I climbed off the hammock and looked back at him._

"_Are you ok now?" I asked._

"_Honey, I'm with your mom," said Charlie. "I'm wonderful. It's time for you start living."_

"_I love you, Daddy," I said softly._

"_I love you too, honey," he said._

_I turned and walked toward the trees. I looked back and saw Charlie with Renee. They were holding hand and they had their foreheads pressed together. I just smiled before I turned and walked into the trees._

My head was killing me. I think it was literally killing me. It felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer and hit me a hundred times. Then just to make it hurt worse, they hit me a hundred more times. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. The lights were off but I could tell I was in the hospital. I frantically searched my brain trying to figure out why I was in the hospital.

I looked around the room and saw Edward in the chair next to my bed. He had his hand in mine and his head was laying on the edge of my bed. He had a frown on his face as he slept and I couldn't help but feel sad. What had happened that made him feel so sad? I gently pulled my hand from his and moved it to his hair. I gently pushed the hair out of his face. He sighed as he opened his eyes. He looked up at me and jumped to his feet and started planting kisses all over my face.

"Thank God you are awake," he whispered between kisses.

"What happened?" I asked He froze and pulled back just slightly.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked.

"I remember being at the beach house…." I trailed off as I searched my mind for anything.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to me. The man, Paul, grabbing my arm. Him dragging me away. Me flying backwards and falling. The pain on the back of my head. Everyone screaming. Edward holding me.

"Where is he?" I asked frantically. "Where is that man?"

"It's ok, Bella," whispered Edward pulling me into his arms. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Where is he?" I cried.

"The police arrested him after we all verified that he assaulted you and tried to take you against your will," said Edward.

"Thank god," I whispered. Edward climbed into the bed with me and held me tightly in his arms. "Is everyone else ok?"

"They are fine, love," said Edward. "They are just worried about you."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I am now that you are awake," whispered Edward. "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up."

"I couldn't stay away from you," I whispered.

"I can't stay away from you either," whispered Edward. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I whispered.

Edward climbed into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. He held me tight and I knew I couldn't be without him. I needed him like I needed air to breath. I fell asleep again with his arms around me.

It felt like I had only just fallen asleep when I was shaken awake again. I opened my eyes and found Edward standing next to a young doctor. I could tell Edward wasn't happy with the man but I couldn't understand why.

"Isabella, I am Dr. Hilton." said the man. "Do you know where you are?"

"Call me Bella," I said. "I'm at the hospital."

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Dr. Hilton, with a bit of an attitude.

"Yes, some asshat decided I should talk to him and tried to drag me away from my friends. He was pulled away from me and I was thrown back and I hit my head," I said. Edward turned his head to his smirk when I called that man an asshat but I saw it. "When can I go home?"

"You can go home now but I want you to rest for the next week," said Dr. Hilton, rudely. "No dancing all week."

"That's impossible," I said. "We have a huge audition in three weeks and we need to practice."

"I don't really care," said Dr. Asshat. That's what I am calling him now. "You have a head injury and you need to rest."

"I will be careful but-"

"Bella, just listen to him," sighed Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that, love. Your health is more important than the audition. Besides, we will be fine."

"Fine," I huffed. Dr. Asshat just rolled his eyes and gave me my discharge papers before he left.

"Don't be mad at me," said Edward.

"I'm not," I said. "I just don't want you to lose your chance for the role because of me."

"It's our chance for the roles, and we aren't," said Edward. "We have our choreography pretty much figured out. We will just have to work a little harder next week on getting the bugs out."

"I know. Your right," I said. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes," said Edward. "Rose drove your car here so we can head out as soon as you get dressed."

"Good," I said. "I hate hospitals."

"Me too," whispered Edward.

The nurse came in and took out my IV. Edward helped me change out of my ugly hospital gown and into some yoga pants and a t-shirt that Alice had brought for me. The nurse forced me to ride in a wheelchair from my room down to lobby. Edward pulled my Porsche up to the door and helped me into the front seat. I buckled my seatbelt while Edward climbed into the drivers seat. He started the car and we headed back to the academy.

He parked in front of the dorms and came around to my side and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the elevator. I didn't really want to go up the elevator but I did anyway. WE went down to my suite and he opened the door. We found everyone waiting for us. In this moment, I knew that I was no longer alone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bella, how are you?" asked Esme.

"I'm fine," I said. "Pretty tired and I have a raging headache."

"Thank God that's all you have," whispered Rose.

"Dr. Asshat, I mean Hilton, said I can't dance for the rest of the week," I grumbled.

"Did you just call him Dr. Asshat?" chuckled Emmett.

"Yes," I chuckled. "He was a tad bit rude. I didn't like him."

"He's just making sure you are ok," chuckled Edward. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Ok, so he's an asshat."

"He's right," said Carlisle. "You are to use this week to rest and get healthy."

"I know," I said. "I promise."

"Good girl," chuckled Carlisle. "We should go and let you get some of said rest."

"You don't have to go," I said. They all chuckled.

"Yes, we do," chuckled Esme. "I will bring you and Edward some dinner in a little while. Please rest."

"Ok, I will," I said as she hugged me. Carlisle came over and hugged me.

"I'm glad you are ok. We've been worried sick," said Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry," I whispered. "But I'm fine."

"Don't be sorry. Just take care of yourself," said Carlisle.

"I will," I said.

Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela all hugged me before they left. Edward pulled me into my room and shut the behind him. I heard Rose and Alice both mutter under their breaths about him hogging me. We just chuckled. Edward got my some Advil for my head. I took it quickly with some water and climbed on to my bed. Edward climbed on next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue," I said. "Yours?"

"Chocolate brown," he chuckled.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's the color of your eyes."

"Oh," I said softly. "Charlie called them chocolate kiss brown."

"I like that," mused Edward. "So besides, Bon Jovi, what kind of music do you like?"

"I like everything," I said. "My favorite, other than Bon Jovi, Motley Crue but I generally love anything. There's something about music that reaches my soul. I can feel it in my feet. My ballet instructor used to tell me to let the music move my feet. That's what I try to do."

"So, you play the piano. Anything else?" asked Edward.

"I can play the guitar," I said. "But I'm not very good at it."

"You'll have to play for me sometime," said Edward.

"What about you?" I asked. "Do you play anything?"

"I play the piano," said Edward. "My mother, Elizabeth, forced both me and Carlisle to take lessons as a child. Carlisle hated it but I enjoyed it. I find it relaxing."

"Have you always danced?" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward. "Elizabeth was an amazing ballerina in her day. She met my father, Edward Sr. when he choreographed a show for her. They use to tell me that they fell in love with other the moment they saw each other. They were married six months later. A year later, Carlisle was born. Elizabeth couldn't dance anymore so they started the academy. I was born ten years later. For as long as I can remember, the academy has been my home. Carlisle met Esme here at the academy. They were married when I was eight. They were eighteen. They had been traveling the country with the San Francisco Ballet when we were in the accident. Elizabeth was thrown from the car while Edward Sr. and I were trapped. I was lucky enough to only have a few scratches and a broken leg. My parents both sustained serious head injuries. They never woke up. Carlisle and Esme retired from performing and took over running the academy and raising me. We kept my parents here in San Francisco for awhile but they needed better care so we found a place in Chicago that takes care of their needs. We go out and visit as much as we can but they have no idea that we are even there."

"I bet they do," I whispered as I reached up and wiped the tears off Edward's face. "I'm sure they know how much you have done for them."

"I hope so," whispered Edward softly.

Edward leaned down and gently kissed me. We spent the next few hours talking more about our families and childhoods. He told me about the time Carlisle tried to convince him that he was really adopted. Edward apparently believed him and packed up his stuff and was prepared to leave when Elizabeth and Edward Sr. found him standing out on the sidewalk. Edward was four and Carlisle ended up grounded for nearly two months.

I told him about the time Charlie tried to curl my hair for a recital when I was seven. He ended up frying my hair and I had to have nearly six inches of it cut off. Madame Christine lectured him for nearly an hour about messing with my hair. She took over that part of my recitals. I think Charlie may have done it on purpose but I never asked him.

Esme brought us some sandwiches for dinner. We ate and watched TV for a while but nothing was really on. I started getting tired so I changed into my pajamas. Edward started to leave me alone but I begged him to stay with me. I wasn't ready to let him go yet. He just kissed me and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into my bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me while I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning when I felt Edward crawling out of the bed. I opened my eyes and saw that it was just after 7am.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Edward jumped slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," chuckled Edward. "I thought you were still asleep. I was going to grab some breakfast before class started."

"I'll go with you," I said as I started climbing out of bed but Edward sat on the side of the bed and pushed me back.

"No, you are to stay here and rest," said Edward.

"I don't want to stay here," I said. "I'm not going to dance but I can at least go to class and watch."

"Bella-"

"No, this is my choice," I said pushing his hands off my shoulders and sitting up. Edward narrowed his eyes at me and sighed softly.

"Fine," he said. "But we are spending the afternoon here."

"I like the sound of that," I chuckled. Edward just chuckled as he rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"I have a feeling you are going to keep me on my toes," chuckled Edward.

"I was thinking more on your back, handsome," I purred softly.

"You need to stop before I take you right now," groaned Edward.

"Oh, really?" I asked. I slid over and straddled his lap. His hands automatically moved to my hips and I felt his cock harden beneath me. "So you don't want me to move my hips like this?"

"I want you too," he moaned as I shifted my hips. "But if you don't stop we may never leave this room."

"That's bad why?" I smirked as I ground my pussy on him again

."I don't know," he moaned as he slipped a hand in between us. He pushed his finger inside my soaking panties and thrust it inside of me. "Fuck, you are so wet."

"You make me wet," I moaned as I moved my hips on his finger. "Please, Edward, I need you."

"I need you too," he moaned.

Edward pulled his finger from me and I missed the feeling immediately. He gripped the sides of my flimsy panties and ripped them and tossed them on the floor. It was so fucking hot. I stood up so he could remove his boxers, which he did very quickly. I climbed back onto his lap and slid down on this hard cock.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned as I took all of him inside of me. "I love the feeling of you inside of me."

"I…I can't ever stop feeling you," groaned Edward as I started moving my hips up and down slowly.

"You won't ever have too," I moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him even deeper into me. Edward moved his hands to my hips and guided my movements on his cock while he sucked and nibbled on my nipples. I knew I wasn't going to last long like this. I could feel every bit of him inside of me. I pulled his lips to mine and plunged my tongue into his mouth as I felt my body shake from my orgasm. Edward pushed into me a few more times before he found his own release.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too," he whispered before he kissed me again. "Let's shower and go to class. I think we will have to miss breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry anymore anyway," I chuckled as I climbed off his lap.

"Me either," smirked Edward.

I just chuckled as I went into the bathroom with him. He turned on the water and we stepped in. I couldn't get my head wet because of the stupid stitches but I washed the rest of my body. Once we were both clean we dried off and stepped out of shower. We went back into my room. Edward pulled on his clothes from the day before while I pulled on some clean panties, a bra, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I slipped my feet into some flip flops. Edward and I went out into the living room and opened the door. I froze as I saw Madame Christine standing in my door. She didn't look happy.


	16. Chapter 16

"Madame, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here because I was contacted by the hospital telling me that you had been admitted with a head injury, Isabella," she snapped. "I'm listed as your emergency contact."

"Oh," I said. I looked up at Edward. "Madame Christine, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. Edward, this is Madame Christine, my ballet instructor from Forks."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," said Edward sticking out his hand but Madame just ignored him.

"What happened, Isabella?" snapped Madame Christine.

"Bella, I'll see you later. Take it easy," whispered Edward.

"Ok," I whispered. He kissed my check before he walked past Madame Christine, who was glaring at me. "Come on in."

"I thought that boy was being mean to you," she said as she came in.

"It was a misunderstanding," I said. We sat on the sofa's. She turned and looked at me.

"Darling, what happened?" she asked softly.

"I was at the beach with Edward and some of our friends. I was talking with my suite mates and a couple of friends when this guy came up to us. He started talking to me while he ogled me. We told him to leave us alone but he wouldn't. He grabbed my arm to drag me away. Someone pulled him off of me and I went flying back. I hit my head on a rock or something. I passed out and woke up in the hospital. I have a mild concussion and a small contusion on my head." I explained.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Madame Christine.

"I'm fine," I said. "I am taking this week off of dance to heal but next week I will be back to work."

"Good," she said. "Now tell me about that boy."

"Edward and I are in love," I said softly.

"In love?" she asked. "How can you love someone you just met?"

"He makes me smile for the first time since Charlie died," I whispered through my tears. "He understands what it's like to be alone. He makes me feel beautiful and special. I can't live without him, Madame."

"I'm glad he makes you feel special, darling," she said. "But are you sure you aren't rushing this?"

"I'm sure," I said. "I love him so much. It's like with you and Jonathon, you know? I just knew I was in love him. I never thought he would love me back but he does."

"I'm very happy for you, darling," said Madame Christine. "I will admit that I haven't seen you this happy in awhile. It's nice to see you smiling again. Charlie would be happy for you, too."

"I know he would be," I said.

"Why don't you show me around the academy?" she asked.

"Ok," I said.

We stood up and made our way out of the suite and down the stairs to the lobby. We made our way over to the rehearsal hall. I lead her down to where my first class was fixing to start. We walked in and every looked over at us. Esme, Rose, Alice, Kate and Angela smiled while the others just looked confused. Esme came over to us.

"Bella, how are you feeling today?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Esme," I said. "Esme Cullen, this is Madame Christine Romanoff. She was my instructor back home. Madame, this is Esme Cullen."

"It's an honor to meet you, Madame Christine," said Esme shaking her hand. "I saw you perform in New York. It was inspiring."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," said Madame Christine. " I have to admit that I have been a fan of your for several years. You were magnificent in Swan Lake."

"Please call me Esme. It feels like it has been ages since I did Swan Lake," chuckled Esme.

"Please call me Christine," said Madame Christine. "Do you mind if I observe you class with Isabella?"

"Not at all," said Esme. "Feel free to instruct any of the girls. It would be an honor for them to have your guidance."

"Very well, Esme," said Madame Christine. She turned to me. "Isabella, sit and rest."

"Yes, Madame," I chuckled. Esme and Madame smiled and turned to the rest of the class.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Madame Christine Romanoff," said Esme. Several girls gasp, including Rose, Alice, Kate, and Angela. "Madame Christine is going to help us during today's lesson. I expect you all to listen to her as you would me or you will face the consequences. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Esme," they all muttered.

"Good," said Esme. "Ladies, to the barre."

I sat on the floor next to the door while Esme went and put some music on. Esme and Madame walked around the room while the girls worked on tendu front, back and to the side. I chuckled inwardly when Madame criticized Tanya's turnout before she went into passe, which was horrid.

After they worked on the barre for awhile they moved onto Pas de chat. I saw Madame cringe when Tanya did hers. It took a lot of effort not to laugh loudly. Madame is a stickler for perfection. I would know. She has spent the past fourteen years forcing me to perfect every move.

Esme finally ended the lesson. I got up and walked out with her and Madame down the hall after the others to our pairs lessons. I could see Tanya muttering to herself and I smiled. I know it was silly and petty but I smiled. We walked in after them and all the boys looked up at us. Edward smiled at me and I blushed as I bit my lip. Carlisle came over to us with a big smile on his face.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," I said. "I would like you to meet Madame Christine Romanoff. She was my instructor back home. Madame, this is Carlisle Cullen. He is Esme's husband and Edward's brother."

"It's an honor to meet you, Madame," said Carlisle shaking her hand. "You danced with my mother, Elizabeth Mason."

"Your Elizabeth's little boy?" asked Madame Christine.

"Yes," chuckled Carlisle.

"I was sorry about your parents. How are they?" asked Madame Christine.

"The same, I'm afraid," said Carlisle softly. He smiled softly and looked around at everyone. Nearly everyone was staring at them. "It's an honor to have you with us today. What brings you here?"

"I was contacted by the hospital after Isabella was admitted. I am listed as her emergency contact on her insurance. I was concerned about what had happened to her but I'm glad to see she has people here taking care of her."

"I can take care of myself, Madame," I said.

"I know you can, Isabella, darling," said Madame. "But you shouldn't have to do it all alone."

"I know," I said, looking down at the floor. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen, do you mind if I observe your pairs class?" asked Madame Christine.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said. "It would be an honor. Please feel free to instruct at any time. They would be honored to have your expertise."

"Thank you," said Madame Christine. She looked over at me.

"I know 'Isabella, sit and rest'," I chuckled. She rolled her eyes at me before she moved her arm from my shoulder. Carlisle chuckled as he turned back to the class.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are lucky enough to have Madame Christine Romanoff with us today. She will be observing our lesson. You are to listen to her as you would me, Esme, or any of your instructors. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Carlisle," they all muttered.

"Very good," said Carlisle. "Let's start the lesson with _pas de deux."_

I settle on the floor by the door again and watched the lesson. Tanya was completely off and was causing Seth to struggle while he was lifting her. Madame told her to get her head out of her ass and act like a professional. Ok, so maybe those weren't her actual words but you get the gist. Edward worked with Jasper and Alice. They took turned lifting Alice. I could tell that Madame was impressed with all three of them as well as with Rose, Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela.

Two hours later, Carlisle called the lesson to a close. He told me to rest this afternoon and Madame told him she would make sure I did. I just rolled my eyes at them both. We waited for Edward and the others and made our way down to the dining hall to grab some lunch. I excused myself to the ladies room. I had just walked back out when Tanya and Lauren stepped in front of me, blocking my way out of the hall. Based on the look in their eyes, I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

After leaving Bella with Madame Christine this morning, I made my way down to my suite and changed before heading off to my first class of the day. I was a little worried about her because based on the look on Madame Christine's face, Bella was in trouble. I knew that she was incredibly close to Madame Christine and she would worried about how she would react to us. I guess we have moved kind of quickly but it feels like I have been waiting for Bella my entire life. She makes me feel complete, as sappy as that sounds.

My first class went painfully slow. My mind was on Bella and I knew that Peter was getting frustrated with me. Emmett and Jasper explained to him about Bella getting hurt and he backed off. I tried to get my mind back into my class but it was hard. I practically ran down to our pairs class. A few minutes later, Bella came in with Madame Christine and Esme. I could tell that Bella was really happy to have Madame here. I smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back as she bit her lip. The woman is trying to kill me but what a way to die.

Carlisle started class after introducing us all to Madame Christine. I remember Elizabeth talking about her when I was little. I was to young to remember her but I have seen pictures of her. I worked with Jasper and Alice on the _pas de deux. _Alice was light it was like lifting a feather. Carlisle finally ended our lesson.

I gathered my stuff as quickly as I could and joined Bella and Madame Christine at the door. As soon as everyone was ready, we made our way down to the dining hall for lunch. I needed to make sure that Bella ate a good lunch since she didn't get breakfast because of me. We walked in and Bella excused herself to go to the ladies room. I grabbed us each a sandwich, a banana and a bottle of water.

"So, Edward, what are your intentions toward my Isabella?" asked Madame Christine. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me.

"I love her very much." I said. "I plan to take care of her and love her forever. One day hopefully, she will marry me."

"You just met her," said Madame Christine. "How can you love someone you just met?"

"That's true," I said. "But the moment I saw her in this room during the banquet, I felt my heart start beating again. See, I've met someone as beautiful as Bella is. She's exquisite. I was scared to even talk to her because I was sure I would sound like an idiot. When we were talking during our first private rehearsal, I found myself smiling for the first time in years. I found myself hanging on to each word she spoke. I fell in love with her not just because she is beautiful but because she is smart, funny, sexy, and kind. She is generous and loving. I will spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to be like her but I know that I can't. She is one of kind and I am lucky that she loves me back."

"Wow," whispered Rose, Alice, Kate, and Angela. Madame Christine smiled softly at me.

"Her father would have loved you," she said. "Be careful with her heart. She loves you very much. It would break her if you hurt her."

"I won't hurt her," I said.

"I really hope not," said Madame Christine. "That child has been through enough."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!" screamed Bella.

We all froze as we heard her voice echo across the dining hall. I jumped to my feet and ran toward the ladies room. I knew everyone was right behind me. I stopped at the end of the hallway when I saw Tanya and Lauren cornering Bella. They all looked super pissed.

**BPOV**

"Get out of my way," I snapped at Tanya and Lauren.

"I don't think we will," snapped Tanya as she took a step toward me. "I think we need to have a little chat about you and my boyfriend."

"He isn't yours," I said.

"Oh, trust me he is," smirked Tanya. "He's just using you because he got stuck with you as his partner for the audition. As soon as he can, he will come running back to me."

"You really aren't very smart, are you?" I asked.

"I'm smart enough to know that Edward doesn't love you," smirked Tanya. "I also know that old hag you call an instructor doesn't know a damn thing about ballet."

"Madame Christine is ballet," I snapped. "Just because you can't keep your feet turned out or your ass in the air is no reason to bag on Madame. I'm sure your little instructor back home did the best they can. It's not their fault you are a talentless bitch."

"At least I didn't kill my father," snapped Tanya. I gasp. "I'm sure he hated you with every fiber of his being."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!" I screamed as Tanya and Lauren stepped closer to me.

I was so pissed and upset that I was shaking. It was taking every ounce of my control not to beat the living shit out of her. It was one thing to talk about me and Edward but then she brought Charlie and Madame Christine into it. I was fixing to say something else as Edward, Madame Christine and everyone else came up behind them.

**EPOV**

What the fuck is going on?" I snapped. Lauren and Tanya both jumped and turned to me.

"Oh, hey, Eddie," said Tanya. "We were just talking with Bella. I was telling her about us."

"There is no us. There has never been an us, Tanya," I snapped. Bella pushed past them and I pulled her into my arms. She was shaking. As soon as she was in my arms she started sobbing. "Bella, love, what did they say to you?"

"They said you didn't love me. They said you were using me. They said Madame Christine was an old hag. Then they started talking about Charlie," cried Bella. I heard everyone take a deep breath.

"What did they say about Charlie, love?" I whispered.

"They said….he…..never……loved me. They……said……I……killed him," She sobbed. I tightened my arms around her and snapped my head up at Tanya and Lauren.

"You two bitches need to leave Bella alone," snapped Rose from behind me.

"Charlie loved her very much," snapped Kate.

"Just because you are jealous of Bella doesn't mean you have to be such bitches," snapped Alice. Angela pushed past us and went right up to them. They both flinched back at the look on her face.

"Bella has been through enough shit without you two bitches coming along just to start trouble. Let me make this clear. Bella is our sister. We won't tolerate anyone hurting our sister. If someone does hurt our sister, we will make sure they pay in the most unpleasant way we can find. Do you understand what I am telling you?" snapped Angela.

"Yes," muttered Tanya and Lauren.

"Good," snapped Angela.

"Just so you both know, I am madly, passionately, and completely in love with Bella," I said as I rubbed her back. "I don't deserve to have someone as amazing as she is love me back but she does. Don't ever forget mess with my love again."

"Fine," they whispered. They pushed past our group and left us alone. I pulled Bella's face up to mine and wiped the tears off her face.

"Are you ok now, my love?" I asked.

"Yes," whispered Bella. She turned and looked at everyone. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"We meant every word we said," said Angela. "You are our sister. We don't let our family get hurt."

"Thank you," whispered Bella. "Edward, take me back to my room, please."

"Ok," I whispered.

"I'll bring the food in a little while," said Madame giving me a soft smile.

I jus nodded my head at her. I swept Bella into my arms and carried her out of the dining hall. We made our ways to the dorms. I started to the elevators but Bella asked me to take the stairs instead. I would do anything she asked so I went up the stairs. She opened the door to her suite and I took her into her room and laid her on the bed. I got her some Advil and some water. She took the pills quickly and handed me the empty glass. I set it on the table and climbed on the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," whispered Bella. "I never doubted your love, Edward. It's just when they started talking about Charlie. I didn't like it."

"I know," I whispered. "I think that's why I don't tell a lot of people about my parents. They either look at me with pity, which I hate, or they use it as leverage against me."

"How have you managed ten years without them?" Bella whispered.

"I've had Carlisle and Esme," I said. "In a lot of ways they are my parents. They were the ones who held me when I had nightmares for months after the accident. Esme was the one who made my birthday cake. Carlisle was the one who taught me how to drive. They have given up a lot for me. I owe them so much."

"Your lucky you have them," whispered Bella. "I felt so alone after Charlie died. I had Madame Christine but I would go back to the house. It would be to quiet. I would cook myself dinner or start my laundry. I would find myself watching baseball just so I would feel close to him again. I could talk to myself and pretend he was talking back to me. I miss him so much."

"I know you do," I whispered. "But we all care about you. I love you, Bella. I promise not to hurt you."

"I love you, too," whispered Bella.

She leaned up and gently pressed her lips to mine before she settled her head on my chest. I rubbed my hand up and down her back. After a few minutes, I realized she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself as I pulled her closer and fell asleep with her in my arms. I was home.


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

I woke up a few hours later in Edward's arms. I looked up and saw him sleeping with a smile on his face. I think I could watch him sleep for hours. He started chuckling and opened his eyes.

"I could feel you staring at me," he whispered.

"Sorry," I whispered. "You just looked so peaceful and happy."

"I am happy," whispered Edward. "I have you in my arms."

"I'm happy to be in your arms," I whispered before I pressed my lips to his.

Edward tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He rolled us so that I was laying on top of him. I pulled my legs up so that I was straddling his lap while I plunged my tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan. I could feel his erection through our clothes. Edward slid his hand down to the bottom of my shirt and slipped it in and reached up and started massaging my breast. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it," I muttered as I climbed off Edward's lap. I went over and threw the door open, angrily. "What?"

"I brought your food, Isabella," said Madame Christine in a tone that I knew meant get a new attitude.

"Thank you, Madame," I whispered taking the bag of food.

"Your welcome, darling," she said looking from me to Edward. "I am heading to the airport to catch my flight back to Seattle. I expect you to keep in touch with me. I don't want to hear about another trip to the hospital."

"I promise, Madame," I said softly. I set the food on the dresser and hugged her. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," she whispered into my ear. "I like your young man. Charlie would like him too. Just be careful."

"I will be," I whispered. I pulled away and she looked over at Edward who had come up behind me.

"Edward, take care of my Isabella," she said. "Remember what I told you earlier."

"I promise to take care of her," said Edward. "Remember what I told you earlier."

"I do, young man, I do," said Madame Christine.

She hugged me again before she left. I shit the door behind us and turned back to Edward. He was digging through the bag of food. He handed me a sandwich and a banana. We settled onto the floor and began eating. I couldn't help but wonder what Madame Christine meant about 'remember what I said earlier'.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love," he said looking up at me.

"What was Madame talking about?" I asked.

"She was reminding me not to hurt you. I told her I wouldn't and I reminded her that I love you," said Edward.

"She interrogated you in the dining hall, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes," chuckled Edward. "She was just worried about you. She loves you very much."

"I know," I chuckled. "In a lot of ways, she's been my mother. I started taking lessons with her when I was four. She always took care of me and Charlie. She helped him find tights and leotards that were the right size. She taught him how to fix my hair in a bun. She was there when I needed a woman to talk to. Her husband, Jonathon, died from liver cancer five years ago. She was distraught. They were so in love. Charlie and I made her dinner every night for six months. When Charlie died, she was all I had left. It was hard on both of us. I hated leaving her behind but I knew I had to come here. Charlie wanted me to follow my dreams. I know they are both proud of me."

"It's nice that you both had her. I feel lucky that I had Carlisle and Esme the way I did," said Edward.

We finished eating and decided to watch a movie. Edward put X-Men on and we settled on the bed. I only managed to stay awake for a few minutes before I found myself dosing off. I heard Edward whisper that he loved me as I fell back to sleep.

The rest of the week flew by. I went to my lessons and sat by the wall and watched them all dance. Tanya and Lauren tried to smart off to me a couple more times but then they would see Rose, Alice, Kate, or Angela and they would back off. It was nice that they were trying to protect me but at the same time it was annoying that they wouldn't let me fight my own battles. I was going to have to talk to them about it but I decided to wait until after my head was healed.

The police came by and talked to me on Wednesday. They took my statement and said that Paul had plead guilty to the assault on me. They said he would most likely be given probation since he had no previous criminal record but that the judge would issue a restraining order against him for me. It was a little comforting but only a little.

Edward and I spent nearly every second we could together. We alternated who's room we spent the night in. Every morning I woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around me and I just smiled to myself. We spent our afternoons working on our choreography for our audition. We couldn't practice it but we went over it on paper and made a few changes to see if it would help make the routine smoother.

We also started talking about costumes. We wanted something that would really stand out and make an impression on Marcus. The easiest part was deciding on the color. We agreed on blue. We decided Edward would wear dark black pants and a blue silk button down shirt. I would wear white tights with a blue silk Ballet dress that flared from under my breast and fell to my knees. I think we would both stand out.

I enjoyed getting to know everyone better. I learned that Rose and Emmett have been together since their first day at the academy when Rose literally ran into Emmett while moving in. She said they just looked at each other and started kissing. Alice and Jasper got together a few months later when he finally got the guts to tell her he liked her. She told him he made her wait and he apologized. Ben and Angela came to CBA together from Port Angeles. They had been high school sweethearts. Garrett and Kate were the last together. They had apparently been flirting for nearly a year before Kate just walked into the dining hall one day and straddled his lap and kissed him hard. For a good five minutes they kissed before they pulled apart and declared their love for each other. I thought it was all romantic.

I went back to the hospital on Friday afternoon and had Dr. Asshat take out my stitches. He was just as big of a jerk this time as he was the day I went home. It felt nice to get the stitches out. The first thing I did when I got home was take a shower and wash my hair. I immediately felt better.

We spent the weekend down at the beach house. Everyone joined us again but they didn't stray very far from me this time. I appreciated it but at the same time, it was a little annoying. I wanted sometime alone with Edward but Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Ben, and Carlisle all seemed to think that they needed to shadow us. We just humored them. They were just making sure that jerk didn't come back.

Sunday night, we came back to my room and made love before we fell asleep in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up Monday morning feeling energized. I had had an entire week off to heal from my head injury and I was ready to get back into the studio. Edward and I crawled out of bed at 5 a.m. when my alarm went off. We changed into our running cloths and headed out to the track.

Edward still wasn't enjoying running. I told him he didn't have to come with me but he insisted that he wanted too. I knew he was full of shit but I did like him with me. We stretched for a few minutes before we went out onto the track and started running. We each had our IPODS on and I knew he was listening to my music as he ran. He had insisted that I let him download a few of the songs that I had recorded and put on my IPOD. He claimed they inspired him. I think they just made him horny. He had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, not that I was complaining. I was enjoying every minute of my time with Edward.

He stopped running after his third mile and went to sit in the grass to wait for me. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time I ran. It sent chills through me. I had to force myself not to look at him. I knew that if I did, I would go over and fuck him on in the grass. I finished my two miles and went over to where Edward was sitting.

He was smirking as he stood up and kissed me. Silly man knows exactly what he does to me. We made our way back to the dorms. Edward kissed me again before he went to his suite to shower and change for class while I went up to the third floor to do the same.

Ten minutes later, I had showered and dressed for my class. I grabbed my bag and made my way down the stairs to the lobby to meet Edward. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a crooked smile on his gorgeous face.

"Are you ready to get back into the studio, love?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I sighed. "I missed dancing this week. I missed dancing with you."

"I missed dancing with you, too," he chuckled against my lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way outside. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Apparently, since you just did," I chuckled.

"Funny, smart ass," he laughed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why do you always take the stairs?"

"Oh," I said. "When I was seven, Charlie and I got stuck in an elevator at the hospital with a pregnant woman. She went into labor and Charlie had to help deliver her baby. It scared the shit out of me so I refused to ride in anymore."

"Oh," he said. "I guess I can see that."

"It was traumatic," I laughed as we walked into the dining hall.

We went over and grabbed our breakfast and joined the others at their table. They were all working on costumes choices for the audition and choreography. The audition was only three weeks away and I could feel the tension rolling off of everyone. We ate quietly, gloating to ourselves that our costumes had been ordered and our choreography was practically worked out. Of course we didn't share this with them.

After we all ate, the girls and I made our way to our class with Esme while the boys went to theirs with Peter. Our class with Esme went by quickly. Lauren and Tanya both glared at me through the lesson. Esme snapped at them to focus on their turnouts and stop daydreaming. It took so much effort not to laugh. Rose, Alice, Angela, and Kate all seemed to struggle with their laughter also. I even saw Esme smirking.

Once our lesson was over, we all made our way down to our pairs class. Tanya tried to push me into the wall when she walked by but she just ended up tripping over Lauren and they both fell to the ground. We all busted out laughing as they started bitching at each other. It didn't help that they fell in front of all the boys, who laughed right with us.

We left them laying on the floor and went in for our pairs lessons. We walked in and found Carlisle talking with Marcus. Once we were all inside, they turned to the ten of us pairs who were auditioning for the ballet.

"We would like to have you all give us a preview of your progress so far. We expect you to have the base of your choreography down by now. If not, you may not get to audition," said Carlisle. "You all are excuse to go practice now, but please be in the auditorium at 1 pm."

"Yes, Carlisle," we all said.

Edward and I made our way down to our practice room. I will admit that I was a little nervous now. Edward and I had missed out on a weeks practice. What if we were good enough?

"Stop over thinking," said Edward pulling me into his arms. I leaned my head on his chest.

"I can't help it. What if we aren't as prepared as we thought? I mean we missed a weeks worth of rehearsals because of me," I whispered. Edward pulled my face up so I was looking at him.

"Love, none of what happened was your fault. We are going to be fine," he whispered. "Just let music move you."

"Ok," I whispered. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

Edward kissed me one more time before he grabbed my IPOD and went over and started our music. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt Edward come over and his arms around me as the music started. We spent the next two hours working on our piece. I was struggling with the lifts. I know it was just my nerves. We finally just gave up and headed to the dining hall for lunch.

I grabbed a salad and a bottle of water and joined the others at the table. We had just finished eating with Tanya and Lauren came up to us. I heard everyone groan and I barely managed not to laugh.

"So, Bella, you aren't nervous about this afternoon, are you?" asked Tanya.

"Why would I be nervous?" I asked. "I'm not the one with thunder thighs and a poor turn out."

"You little bitch-" started Lauren while everyone else laughed.

"Don't bother, Lauren," smirked Tanya. "Without her precious Madame here, she won't make it past today's performance."

"Tanya, you have been here for three years, right?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Tanya.

"In three years how many auditions have you been offered?" asked Rose.

"What's your point?" asked Tanya. Rose just chuckled as she stood up.

"My point is, Tanya, that in three years here you have never once been offered an audition until now. Bella was here five minutes when she was offered hers. She can dance circles around you and I, for one, can't wait to watch her do it," smirked Rose.

Everyone busted out laughing as Tanya and Lauren just stormed off. I gave Rose a high five as we all stood up. We gathered our trash and tossed it before we headed over to the auditorium. We made our way inside and settled in the lobby. Edward and I sat together in a corner with our IPODS on. I knew he was listening to our song and running our routine in his head just like I was.

Carlisle, Esme, and Marcus came out and took Mike and Jessica back first. Edward and I just sat in our corner waiting as everyone went before us. Rose and Emmett went next. Then Alice and Jasper, Ben and Angela. Lauren and Tyler went next followed by James and Victoria. After they went, Jacob and Leah went. Garrett and Kate went next leaving just me, Edward, Seth, and Tanya.

Seth was trying to talk with Tanya about their routine but she just kept glaring at me and Edward. I could tell he was annoyed. Seth was a nice guy and it was a shame that he had gotten stuck with her as his partner. They were called in next. Edward and I stood up and tried to calm our nerves a little before we went. Five minutes later, the doors opened again and Esme came out.

"Bella, Edward, we're ready for you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you, bookluver127 for all the help:) **

* * *

EPOV

"Bella, Edward, we're ready for you." said Esme, with a soft smile.

Bella and I just nodded at her. We took a deep breath and followed her inside. Everyone else was waiting in the audience. Part of me thought it sucked that they got to watch us when we didn't get to see them but the other part of me knew it wouldn't matter.

Bella and I made our way onto the stage after I gave Peter my IPOD and instructed him on which song to play. I stepped up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her as we got ready to start. I could feel her nerves rolling off of her. I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too, my love," she whispered back as the music started.

She closed her eyes and I saw the look of joy and confidence fill her face. I saw the woman who had wowed us all on the DVD. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music as Bella did. Our bodies were pulled to each other like magnets as we did battement tendu jeté. I lifted her into pas de deux and she arched her back as I pushed her up and caught her. As each note of our song played, our movements became more and more intense. Our arabesque penchée were perfect and I could feel the energy between us. I focused all my attention on Bella. I wrapped my arms around her again and pulled her body flush with mine. She hooked her legs around mine and buried her face in my neck as the last note played.

We were both panting slightly but it wasn't from the dancing. It was like we had made love. I opened my eyes and found myself lost in Bella's amazing chocolate brown eyes. I leaned down and gently kissed her as nearly everyone stood up and cheered for us. Bella blushed a beautiful shade of pink as she untangled her legs from around me. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we went and joined the others in the audience while Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, and Peter spoke quietly.

"Oh my god, guys," whispered Rose. "You both were amazing."

"It was incredible," whispered Alice.

"Amazing," whispered Jasper. Ben and Angela nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks," blushed Bella.

"Yeah, thanks," I whispered.

"You guys just moved together," whispered Garrett shaking his head. "It was like…"

"You were pulled together," whispered Kate. "Simply amazing."

"That's what it feels like," whispered Bella as she laid her head on my shoulder. Carlisle, Marcus, Peter, and Esme came over and stood in front of us all.

"You all did a great job," said Carlisle. "We would like Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, James, Victoria, Jacob, Leah, Tanya, and Seth to stay. The rest of you can wait for us in the lobby."

We all nodded and got up. Tanya shot Bella a smirked and I just rolled my eyes at her. She is fucking clueless sometimes, I swear. We followed everyone out to the lobby. Bella and I changed our shoes and gathered our stuff and went over to wait with the others. A few minutes later, we heard a loud screech. A moment later, the doors to the auditorium got thrown open and Tanya came storming out.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" she screamed. She turned to Bella. "YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, BITCH."

Tanya then turned and stormed out of the building. Everyone else came out of the auditorium with surprised looks on their faces. Seth was chuckling to himself as were James, Victoria, Mike, Jessica, Jacob and Leah. Lauren and Tyler were the only ones who seemed really surprised.

"We take it Tanya didn't get the news she wanted?" chuckled Emmett. They all busted out laughing, except for Lauren and Tyler. They just rolled their eyes and left.

"No, she didn't," chuckled James. "None of us made it to the final auditions. She didn't seem to think that was the right choice."

"You all did great," said Victoria. She looked over at me and Bella. "Especially you two. Powerful performance."

"Thank you," said me and Bella.

"Your welcome," she said. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"We will," I said.

"Seriously, guys, great job," said Jacob as he wrapped his arm around Leah's waist.

"It was…..hot," said Leah.

"Good luck to you all," said Mike.

"Thanks," we all said.

They all left as Carlisle asked us to come back inside. The ten of us made our way down to the front and took our seats. Carlisle, Esme, Peter, and Marcus came over and stood in front of us. I could feel the tension rolling off of all of us.

"First, let us say that you all were amazing," said Marcus. "We could tell that you all have been working very hard over the last couple weeks. It showed in your performances. I thank you for taking this as seriously as you have."

"The ten of you have been selected to go to the final audition for Marcus' show," said Carlisle. "We will be holding in two weeks from this coming Friday. We have decided to hold it as a show case for other companies to come in and watch as well. This means that even if Marcus does not pick you for his show, you have the chance to picked up with other ballet companies."

"You need to have your costumes picked and ordered no later than Wednesday," said Esme.

"Good job and congratulations to you all," said Carlisle.

"Thanks," we all said.

We all got up and left the auditorium. As soon as we were in the lobby, I pulled Bella into my arms and crashed my lips down on to hers. Bella plunged her tongue into my mouth and I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moved her lips to my ear and sucked on my earlobe. I needed her now.

I carried her back to the dorms and up to my room. I shut the door behind us and we quickly stripped each other's clothes off of each other. I lifted Bella back up and laid her in the middle of my bed. I leaned down and kissed her again before I moved my lips down her neck to the valley between her breast.

I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it as I rolled her other nipple between my fingers. Bella wove her fingers into my hair and pulled slightly. I moaned as I kissed my way down her flat, toned stomach. Her skin tasted incredible. I kissed my way down to her smooth, wet core and winked at her before I slowly licked between her lips.

I couldn't help but moan at how fantastic she tasted. I would never get tired of her. I plunged my tongue into her over and over again. I pushed my fingers into her warm pussy and she moaned loudly. I loved when she moaned. I loved her little sex noises. I added another finger and moved my lips to her clit. I pulled it in between my teeth and bit down on it softly.

"FUCK……I'm……cum…..shit," screamed Bella as she came hard.

I lapped up every bit of her before I kissed my way back up her body. I crushed my lips to hers. Bella pushed her tongue into my mouth and moaned. I knew she was tasting herself on my tongue. That's so fucking hot.

"I need you in me now," she growled against my neck.

"As you wish," I whispered.

I lined myself up with her pussy and thrust into her in one quick move. I had to pause and stop myself from cumming right then. Her pussy was so tight, so warm. I pulled almost entirely out and thrust back in. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as I continued to thrust into her, pulling me into her even deeper.

"Baby, cum with me," moaned Bella. "Please cum with me."

"I love you, Bella," I moaned as her walls clenched around my cock milking me as I released inside of her.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

I pull out of her and rolled to the side of her and pulled her into my chest. She reached down and pulled the blanket up over us. We fell into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face when I felt Edward's lips on the back of my neck the next morning. The man has no clue what he does to me. I rolled over and pulled his lips to mine. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh so I pushed him over on his back and slid onto his erection slowly.

Edward's hands moved straight to my hips as I began moving up and down on his cock. I would never get tired of feeling him inside of me. We just fit together. I rested my hands on his marbled chest and sped up my pace. I felt my entire body shake as I came hard as I slammed down on Edward once more. He tightened his grip on my hips as he came inside of me. I leaned down and kissed him hard.

"That's the best wake up call," he chuckled.

"It is, isn't it?" I smirked as I rolled of him and laid down next to him. "Do you want to run with me today?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

"You don't have to," I said.

"I know," said Edward. "But I want to be with you."

"I know you do, baby," I said. "But you don't enjoy it."

"I enjoy everything I get to do with you," said Edward.

"Ok," I sighed. "You really are the perfect man."

"I try," he chuckled.

I just chuckled with him as we climbed out of bed. We pulled on our running cloths and grabbed our iPods. We quietly made our way out of the suite and down to the stairs. We went down to the track and stretched for a few minutes. We put our iPods on and went out to the track and started running.

I think I was still in shock on how well our performance seemed to go yesterday. I was so nervous but it was like as soon as Edward had his arms around me and told me he loved me, I just let it all go. I just let my feet move me. My body flowed with his in perfect harmony. Was it just because we loved each other? I think it was more that we were soul mates. Charlie used to call Renee his soul mate.

"_Dad?" I asked. Charlie looked over at me from the game. "Did you ever read Romeo and Juliet?"_

"_Sure," he said, muting the TV. I had been reading it for school. "Renee loved it. It was one of her favorites."_

"_It's kind of weird that at they just looked at each other and knew they were in love," I said._

"_Maybe," said Charlie. "But maybe, they were soul mates. Destined to love each other for all of eternity."_

"_Soul mates," I snorted. Charlie chuckled and swatted me on the arm with his paper. _

"_Yes, Miss thinks-she's-smarter-than-her-old-man," he smirked. "You know, Renee and I were soul mates."_

"_You really believe that?" I asked seriously._

"_Yes, I do," said Charlie with a soft smile. "I knew the moment that I saw her that she was the woman I was going to marry. When I held her hand for the first time, I felt sparks. Yes, I know she was and is my soul mate."_

"_Do you think I will ever find my soul mate?" I asked. Charlie chuckled again._

"_I'm sure one day, you will find the man that will look at you like are his air," chuckled Charlie. He turned and smiled at me. "Of course, he'd have to deal with your temper, your stubbornness, your attitude……"_

"_Ha, ha," I grumbled. "So funny, Dad."_

"_Seriously, Bella," he said. "Not only that but he will have to pass my test and Madame's test."_

"_I'll never fine anyone then," I sighed dramatically._

"_Yes, you will, honey," said Charlie. "When your ready."_

"Bella? Are you ok?" asked Edward. I shook my head slightly and looked around. I was standing in the middle of the track.

"What?" I asked.

"We were running and you sort of spaced out. Then you stopped in the middle of the track," said Edward. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said. "I was just thinking about Charlie."

"Oh," said Edward. "Do you want to keep running? You only ran about a mile."

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

Edward just looked at me for a minute before he put his ear phones back in his ears and turned his iPod back on. I did the same and we started running again. I could feel Edward look over at me a few times but I just ignored it. I kept replaying Charlie's words in my head as I ran. I think Edward was my soul mate. I had never felt like this with any man I had ever met. Did he think of me as his soul mate?

Edward finished his three miles and went to sit in the grass while I finished my last two miles. I quickly finished and went over and sat down next to him in the grass. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked. "You seemed distracted."

"I'm fine," I said. "I was just thinking about this conversion that Charlie and I had once a couple years ago about soul mates."

"What was Charlie's view on soul mates?" asked Edward.

"He was a big believer in soul mates," I said. "I had been studying Romeo and Juliet at school. I guess I was having hard time with the whole 'I just looked at her and knew' crap so I asked Charlie what he thought. He told me that he knew the minute he looked at Renee, my mom, that he was going to marry her. I was skeptical but I think he's right."

"Do you think I'm your soul mate?" asked Edward.

"No," I sighed. "I think it's Emmett. I just can't get enough of him."

"Is that right?" growled Edward and he pushed me back onto the grass and climbed on top of me. He pinned my hands over my head with a smirk on his face. "Emmett, huh?"

"Yep," I smirked. "What can I say, it's the muscles. Oh baby, oh baby."

"I can show you a muscle," he chuckled as he pressed his erection into me.

"Is it a big muscle?" I asked with a smile.

"It's really big and really hard," he chuckled. "Especially around you."

"Then by all means, show me," I smirked as I lifted my hips and pushed into him.

"Bella," he moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Yes, my love?" I asked.

"You are going to be the death of me," he growled.

"But what a way to die," I chuckled.

"That it would be, love," he chuckled.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He freed his grip on my hands and I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I moaned as I felt his hands make their way up my shirt. I pulled my lips from his and he moved his to my neck. He nipped and sucked on my jaw lightly as he played with my nipples through my sports bra.

"Do you two always make out on the field?"


	22. Chapter 22

EPOV

"Do you two always make out on the field?" smirked Carlisle. I groaned as I pulled away from Bella and glared at my brother.

"Why, yes, we do, Carlisle," chuckled Bella. "You should bring Esme out here. It's what all the cool kids are doing."

"I'll remember that," chuckled Carlisle. "Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said. I looked over at Bella. "I'll meet you in the dining hall."

"Ok," said Bella. She leaned over and kissed me before she stood up and ran off the track and back up to the dorms.

"So what's up?" I asked as I stood up.

"The center called last night," said Carlisle. "They said it doesn't look like Dad will be hanging on much longer. They said his vital are all getting worse. They suggested that we should come out and say our final goodbyes."

"I see," I said, looking at the ground. "Are you going to go?"

"Yes," said Carlisle. "You don't have to, Edward. Esme and I won't think badly of you. We know that you don't really know them the way I did."

"No, I'll go," I said. "I just need to talk to Bella first."

"Ok," said Carlisle. "I can have us on a flight out tonight."

"Ok," I said. "Thanks."

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" asked Carlisle.

"I know, Carlisle," I said. "I had better get back and get ready for class."

"Ok," he said.

I turned and ran back up to the dorms. I ran up the stairs and straight into my room and shut the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and stripped off my cloths. I stepped under the water and let it run over my muscles as I let my tears that had been building in my eyes since I left Carlisle finally fall.

As hard as it had been over the last ten years, I always believe that my parents would pull through. That they would wake up one day. I knew it was silly but I needed to believe that. Now, I don't have that.

I quickly washed up and turned off the water. I dried off and went back into my room and threw on my cloths. I needed Bella right now. I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room and out of the suite. I ran all the way down to the dining hall. I saw Bella sitting with everyone. She snapped her head over at me and her smile faded as she got up and came running over to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked pulling me into her arms.

"It's my dad," I whispered through my tears. "Carlisle said the center called and said he wasn't going to last much longer. He's dying, Bella."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," she whispered through her own tears. "Are you going to Chicago to see him one last time?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I need to say goodbye. Carlisle and I are going tonight."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she whispered.

"Would you?" I asked.

"Baby, of course, I would," whispered Bella. "I love you. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you," I sobbed softly.

Bella pulled me over to an empty table and held me in her arms while I cried. I didn't know how I was going to get through this. I just knew I couldn't do it without her. I needed her. She would be there for me. I was luckier than I realized.

"Edward, man, what's wrong?" asked Emmett. I just shook my head.

"Not now, Em," whispered Bella.

"Ok, if you need anything…." he trailed off.

"We know," whispered Bella.

I heard him walk away but I couldn't focus on anything right now but Bella. As the dining hall emptied and everyone left for their first classes, Bella and I stayed where we were. I eventually moved so that I was laying my head in her lap while she ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and thought about my parents.

"_Dad, I don't want to go to Carlisle and Esme's," I whined as I sat on the couch in the living room._

"_I know you don't, Edward," said my father. "But they have just gotten back from a long tour. They miss you and us. It won't kill you to spend one night with them."_

"_They are going to kiss," I grumbled. "It's gross."_

"_I think it's gross to, Edward," chuckled my father as he sat down beside me. "But you know what?"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_One day, you will see a pretty girl, and you will want to kiss her too. She will want to kiss you and you will fall in love with her just like Carlisle loves Esme and I love your mom," he whispered._

"_I am never kissing any stinking girls," I grumbled._

"_We'll see about that in about ten year, my darling boy," chuckled my mother as she came in to the living room. "Are my boys ready?"_

"_I guess," I sighed. Elizabeth came over and knelt down in front of me. _

"_My darling boy, I know it's hard to see Carlisle in love but that doesn't mean he still isn't your big brother. He will always be there for you." she whispered._

"_I know, Mom," I said. "Let's go."_

"_That's my darling boy," she smiled._

"Edward, are you ok?" asked Esme. I looked up and saw her and Carlisle coming over to us. "We got worried when you didn't show up for class. The others said you were upset. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I think I've just been holding so much of this inside for so long."

"I know," whispered Carlisle. He wiped the tear off his face. "It's hard because they've been in the coma's for so long but they've still always been here. Now it feels like…."

"Like they aren't here anymore," I whispered through my tears.

"Yeah," whispered Carlisle as he and Esme pulled chairs out and sat next to us. "I just always hoped they would wake up one day."

"Me too," I whispered. I wiped the tears off my face. "I need Bella to come with us."

"Ok," said Carlisle. "Esme's coming. I think it would be good for you to have Bella."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Your welcome," said Carlisle. "Our flight leaves at six so we need to get stuff packed. I figured we could stay a couple days."

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"We'll pick you guys up at the dorms at 4:30. That should give us time to get to the airport and check in for our flight."

"Ok, we'll be ready," said Bella.

"I need to go make a few phone calls," said Carlisle.

"Edward and I are going to head back to the dorms and pack," said Bella.

"Ok," whispered Esme.

She leaned down and kissed my forehead before she and Carlisle left. Bella and I made our way back to the dorms. We went to her room first so Bella could pack. She called Madame Christine and let her know that she was heading to Chicago for a couple days. She didn't want her to worry. After Bella finished packing her stuff, we went down to my suite and she helped me pack my stuff.

Just before 4:30, we went back out to the living room. We found Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela watching TV. Bella quickly explained that we were headed to Chicago for a couple days with Carlisle and Esme. She promised to call and keep them updated. They all said they understood. They didn't but I wasn't going to argue that with them.

We made our way down to the lobby and found Carlisle and Esme waiting for us next to a cab. We climbed in and headed off to the airport. Bella never let go of my hand. We checked into our flight and made our way to our gate just in time to board our plane. We buckled our seatbelts and our plane took off. As soon as we could, I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled Bella into my lap. I just needed to be close to her. Right now, all I needed was my Bella, my love, my life.


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

As I sat in Edward's lap on the flight from San Francisco to Chicago, I couldn't help but feel my heart break for Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. I, of all people, understood what it feels like to lose your parents but Charlie's death was quick and I didn't know Renee, other than the stories that Charlie told me. They have been watching Edward Sr. and Elizabeth suffer for ten years. I know enough about their parent's to know that once Edward Sr. goes, Elizabeth won't be far behind.

The plane landed in Chicago a few hours later. We grabbed our carry on bags and made our way off the plane. It was to late to go to the center tonight so we all climbed into a cab and headed to the hotel. Carlisle checked us in and we headed up to our rooms. We agreed to meet for breakfast in the lobby the next morning before we went into our rooms. Edward hadn't said a word since we were on the plane. I couldn't help but worry that he will shut down completely.

I shut the door behind us and Edward pulled me into his arms and started kissing me frantically. I knew that I should stop him but right now this is what he needed. He needed me. He needed to know that I am not going to leave him like his parents are. We stripped off each others clothes and climbed into the bed and made love for hours. I could feel his fears and grief in each thrust of his hips. I could feel his love for not only me but the family he was losing and the family he still has as he held my body close to his. We crashed our lips together as we came together. We fell asleep with our bodies entwined together. Right now, that's all we have.

I woke up the next morning when the front desk called with our wakeup call. I grumbled out a thanks before I hung the phone up. Edward groaned but climbed out of the bed with me We took a quick shower together. We dried off and got dressed. We wrapped our arms around each other as we made our way down to the lobby to meet Carlisle and Esme. They looked as tired as I felt. I'm sure they didn't get much more sleep than we did.

We made our way into the hotel diner and found a table in the back. Our waitress came over and took our food and drink order. We just made small talk while we waited for our food to come. There really wasn't much for us to say. This wasn't a vacation. Ten minutes later, our food came and we ate quickly.

We made our way out of the hotel and caught a cab to the center. We pulled up in front of a large white building with lots of windows. Carlisle paid the driver and we headed inside. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way over to the information desk, where a short blond woman was sitting. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Mr. Cullen, we weren't expecting you for another month," said the woman.

"Yes, Jane, we weren't expecting to come this soon either but we got word that we were needed sooner so here we are," said Carlisle. "Can you let Dr. Santiago know we are here?"

"Of course," said Jane. She picked up the phone and made a quick phone call. She hung up the phone and looked back at Carlisle. "You can go on up. He's waiting for you.."

"Thank you, Jane," said Carlisle.

"I'm very sorry," she said. "If we can do anything...."

"We'll let you know," said Esme.

Jane just nodded at us all. Edward and I followed Carlisle and Esme over to the elevator. We rode it up to the fifth floor and stepped off. There was a tall Latin man waiting for us. He had dark black hair and friendly black eyes. He had a frown on his face.

"Eleazar, how are you?" asked Carlisle, shaking his hand.

"I should be asking you that, my friend," said Eleazar. "I'm fine. It's hard to see them fading so quickly."

"Yes, it is," sighed Carlisle. He looked over at me. "Eleazar Santiago, this is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. Bella, this is Eleazar Santiago, our parent's doctor and one of our closest friends."

"It's lovely to meet you, my dear," he said, kissing the back of my hand.

"You too, Dr. Santiago," I said.

"Please call me Eleazar," he said. "Well, shall we head down to Ed and Liz?"

"Yeah," said Carlisle.

We followed him down a long hallway to a large room in the corner. I felt Edward tense up slightly as we walked in. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me. Laying in two standard hospital beds were Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Cullen. Edward was blond just like Carlisle. I could tell that back before the accident he had been a handsome man. He still was but you could tell that he had been in the bed for years. Elizabeth had the same auburn hair that Edward had. She was incredibly beautiful, even with tubes in her mouth and the wires hanging off her body.

"Is he doing worse?" asked Carlisle.

"They both are," said Eleazar. "I think Liz can feel him giving up. Their heart rates have slowed. Their blood pressure has dropped. I think it will be soon. A day or two at the most."

"I see," whispered Carlisle. I could tell he was struggling with his emotions.

"Have you decided what you want to when they go?" asked Eleazar.

"They wanted to be cremated," said Carlisle.

"They wanted their ashes spread in ocean," said Edward as a tear slipped down his face. He turned and buried his face in my hair. I felt his shoulders shake with his tears.

"Ok, I'll get everything arranged," whispered Eleazar. "I'll give you a few minutes alone with them."

"Bella, Esme, can Edward and I have a few minutes with them alone?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course," said Esme.

"Sure," I whispered. I kissed Edward before I followed Esme out of the room and down to a waiting room. I sat next to Esme and wrapped my arms around her. "How are you doing, Esme?"

"Not great," she whispered. "I hate seeing them hurting. I don't know what to do for them."

"Just love them," I whispered through my tears. "Nothing you say or do right now is going to help. They just need us to love them."

"Bella, thank you for loving Edward," cried Esme. "He's had it rough. He had to grow up too fast after the accident. Carlisle and I did the best we could for him but he was just little boy. He needed his parents. He's been so shut off for so long. The day he met you, I saw a change in him. I knew he was scared because it was new for him. I don't know how you got through his tough guy exterior but you saved him from merely existing."

"He saved me," I whispered. "I hadn't dealt with Charlie's death very well. I still struggle with it everyday but he makes me feel strong enough to do it. I hate that he's hurting right now. I wish I could take the pain for him."

"You're helping him, Bella, by just being here," whispered Esme. "He loves you. Don't let him go."

"I won't," I whispered as Edward and Carlisle came into the waiting room. Their eyes were red from crying.

"Esme do you want a minute to say goodbye?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Esme, would you mind if I went with you?" I asked.

"No," she whispered. I followed her into the hospital room. She went over to Elizabeth first so I went over to Edward Sr. I lifted his hand and leaned down to his ear.

"Mr. Cullen, my name is Isabella Swan. I wish we could have met another way but I want you to know that I love Edward with all my heart and soul. I promise to take care of him forever. Please take care of Elizabeth. I know Edward's very worried about you both. We love you and we know you are going to a happier place," I whispered. I pressed my lips to his forehead before I moved over to Elizabeth. I took her dainty hand in mine and leaned down to her ear.

"Mrs. Cullen, my name is Isabella Swan. I know that you love Edward and Carlisle so much. They love you too. I promise to take very good care of Edward. I love him so much. He's my soul mate. Take care of Edward Sr., please. If you see my parents, Charlie and Renee, please tell them that I am ok. Tell them that I am happy. Tell them I found my love. We love you, Elizabeth," I whispered before I pressed my lips to her forehead.

Esme didn't say anything about my little chat with Edward Sr. and Elizabeth as we made our way back out to Carlisle and Edward. I needed them to know that I was going to take care of Edward forever. I went over to Edward and pulled him into my arms. I just needed to be close to him.


	24. Chapter 24

EPOV

"Bella, Esme, can Edward and I have a few minutes with them alone?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course," said Esme.

"Sure," whispered Bella. She kissed me before she followed Esme out of the room. I moved over to Elizabeth and held her hand on mine.

"Hey, Mom. You look beautiful today. I really miss you. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Isabella and she's so beautiful. You would love her. She's a ballerina. She's incredible. She gets this look of joy on her face when she dances. It reminds me of the way you looked with I would watch you dance with Dad. I love her so much, Mom. I want to marry her and have babies. Lots of babies with her. She's really struggled lately because she lost her dad a few months ago. They were really close. The stories she tells me reminds me of you and me. I know your tired, Mom. It's ok to let go now. Me and Carlisle are going to be fine. I love you, Mom. Don't ever forget that I love you," I whispered through my tears. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I moved over to Edward Sr.

"Hey Dad. I would say you looked good but next to Mom you look like shit. You know, Dad, I was thinking about the day that you took me to buy Mom a birthday present. I remember being so excited because you were going to let me pick it out. I picked out a pair of earrings with feathers on it. I figured you would talk me out of it but you didn't. You paid for them and helped me wrap it. I remember that Mom wore them everyday for a month. I love you, Dad. I hope you are proud of the man I have become. I owe a lot of it to you and Carlisle. You once told me that one day I would find a girl that I wanted to kiss like you liked to kiss Mom. I found her, Dad. Her name is Isabella and she's the most beautiful woman in the world. She's so kind. I know that you would have loved her. It's ok to go now, Dad. I love you so much. I hope you know that I'm proud to be your son," I whispered through my tears. I leaned down and kissed my fathers forehead softly.

I wiped my tears off my face and followed Carlisle out to the waiting room. Bella had her arms around Esme. I fell in love with her more watching her take care Esme. They both looked up at us and I knew they had been crying too.

"Esme do you want a minute to say goodbye?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Esme, would you mind if I went with you?" asked Bella.

"No," she whispered. Bella followed Esme out of the waiting room and Carlisle and I sat down.

"Edward, were you serious about marrying Bella?" asked Carlisle. I looked up at him.

"Yes," I said. "When the time is right, and we are both ready, I will propose to her. I love her, Carlisle. I never thought I would love someone the way I love her. She needs me and I need her."

"I'm really happy for you both, Edward." said Carlisle. "When you are ready, if you want it, I have Mom's ring in the safe at the academy. I think she would want you to give it to Bella."

"Esme should have it," I said.

"No, Esme has Grandmother Mason's ring," said Carlisle. "Mom would want Bella to have it. She would have loved Bella."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said.

"Your welcome," he said.

"I don't just mean for the ring," I whispered. "Thank you for taking care of me after the accident. I know I didn't make things easy for you or Esme. I'm sorry. It's been hard living at the academy. I see Mom and Dad everywhere and until I met Bella, I didn't think I would ever truly be happy. I know I don't deserve to have a brother as great as you are so thanks."

"Edward, you know, I love you, right?" asked Carlisle. "I know that I older than you. I've had to raise you but I don't see myself as your father. I see myself as your brother and friend. I love you, Edward. All I've ever wanted was you to be happy."

"I know," I whispered. "I love you, too, Carlisle. I am happy."

"Good," said Carlisle as Bella and Esme came back in. Bella came over and pulled me into her arms and hugged me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes," whispered Bella. "I just introduced myself to your parents and promised to love you forever."

"I promise to love you forever too, Love," I whispered before I kissed her.

We followed Carlisle and Esme down to Eleazar's office. . Carlisle knocked on his door and he yelled for us to come in. Carlisle opened the door and Eleazar looked up at us. I could tell that he had been crying too. He loved my parents very much.

"We're ready," said Carlisle.

"Are you sure?" asked Eleazar.

"Yes," I whispered. "We agreed that when the time came that this is what we would do."

"Ok," whispered Eleazar. "You know, Edward and Elizabeth would be proud of both you. Your good men. Your parent's would be proud of that."

"We know," whispered Carlisle through his tears. "Thanks for everything, Eleazar."

"They are like my own parents," he whispered. "They loved me when I was at the academy. They helped me realize that medicine was my future. I just wish I could have helped them more."

"You helped them," I whispered.

"I hope so," he whispered.

We made our way back down to my parent's room. Carlisle signed the releases and I held my mother's hand while Eleazar took her off her life support. Carlisle and Esme went to my father and held his hand while Eleazar did the same for him. Bella came over and held my mother's other hand. She had tears in her eyes and I knew she loved my parents as I loved hers. Three minutes later, my father's heart stopped beating. Two minutes after that my mother followed him.

I couldn't stop the sobs that erupted from my chest. Bella ran around the bed and pulled me into her arms and held me as we cried together. I could hear Carlisle and Esme crying to but I couldn't focus on them. For ten long years, I had held onto hope that my parents would come back to me. I had held onto hope that one day, I could tell them that I loved them. That I could hear them tell me they loved me. Now, I didn't have that hope. Now, all I had was Carlisle, Esme and my Bella.

After several minutes of crying, we managed to get some control over ourselves. Eleazar told us he would have them cremated and ready for us in the morning. We thanked him for everything before we made our way out of the center. We took a cab back to the hotel. We all went straight to our rooms. Bella pulled me onto the bed and held me as I cried into her chest. She never let go. I fell in love with her even more for loving my parents almost as much as I did. I was one lucky man.


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

Watching Edward grieve for his parents was heartbreaking. I knew there was nothing I could say that would help ease the pain, the sorrow he was feeling right now. He and Carlisle had been holding on to hope for ten years that everything would work out. That Edward Sr. and Elizabeth would make it through and they would be a family again.

I woke up the next morning with a headache from crying with Edward last night. We were both alone in this world. We had each other. We had Carlisle and Esme as well as our few friends from the academy but ultimately, it was just us. Edward didn't say anything as we climbed out of the bed and went and took a shower. He didn't need to speak. I understood.

We quickly washed and went to our room and got dressed. We gathered our stuff up and met Carlisle and Esme down in the lobby. We didn't bother with breakfast. I think we all just wanted to get back to the academy. The only home we had left. We climbed into a cab and headed over to the center. Eleazar was waiting for us in the lobby with the urns that held their parents remains.

"If we can do anything for you, please let me and Carmen know," said Eleazar.

"We will," said Carlisle, hugging his friend. "Thank you for taking care of them for us."

"It was an honor," whispered Eleazar. He turned to Esme. "Esme, my dear, take care of him."

"I always have," said Esme as she hugged Eleazar. He turned to Edward next.

"Edward, I know it's always been harder for you but you should know that Ed and Liz loved you very much," whispered Eleazar as he hugged Edward. "They would be proud of who you are."

"Thank you, Eleazar," whispered Edward as he pulled away. Eleazar turned to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you, Bella, for taking care of Edward. He needs you right now," whispered Eleazar in my ear.

"Believe me, I know," I whispered. "I love him. I promise to take care of him."

"Good," whispered Eleazar as pulled away. He turned back to Carlisle. "I just need you to sign the release forms and you can be on your way back home."

"Ok," said Carlisle.

He signed the forms. He and Edward each grabbed an urn. We made our way back out to the cab and made our way to the airport. We checked into our flight and made our way through security.

We had about half an hour before our flight boarded so we found some seats by the gate. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He just held me in this arms while we waited. I knew he needed me close to him right now, just like I needed to be close to him. We finally boarded our plane. Carlisle and Edward checked the urns plane side so they didn't get lost. We took our seats and buckled up for take off. The plane rolled on to the runway and we headed home.

A few hours later, our plane landed back in San Francisco. We grabbed our bags and headed off the plane. Carlisle and Edward collected the urns and we made our way out of the airport. We climbed into a cab and headed back to the academy. Carlisle took the urns back to his office. We had made plans to take them to the beach house the next day and spread their ashes in the ocean. Edward told me that was their favorite place to be together. It seemed right.

Edward and I made our way to the dining hall to grab some dinner since neither of us had eaten all day. We grabbed our dinner and started to the table where everyone was waiting for us when Tanya stepped in front of us. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit right now.

"Hey, Bella," smirked Tanya. "How was your little vacation?"

"Tanya, get the fuck away from us," I said. "I am really not in the mood for this shit."

"Why not?" she asked. "To tired from fucking Edward."

"Listen you bitch-" started Edward. I could feel the rage rolling off of him.

"Tanya, you don't know what the fuck you are talking about," I snapped. "Stay the fuck away from us."

"I know all about your trip to Chicago for a romantic getaway," smirked Tanya.

"WE WERE IN CHICAGO BECAUSE MY PARENTS FUCKING DIED!" shouted Edward through his tears. Everyone in the dining hall gasp as Edward fell to his knees and started sobbing. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you fucking happy now, Tanya?" I snapped. "Maybe if you took your head out of your ass for five seconds you might see that he was hurting. Of course you don't give a shit about anyone other than yourself."

"Eddie, I'm sorry," whispered Tanya. She reached out for him but I slapped her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch him," I growled. Her face hardened immediately.

"You think you are all that don't you, bitch," she snapped. "You think just because he needs you now that he loves you? I hate to break it to you but he loves anyone who opens their legs to him. He just feels sorry for you because you don't have anyone."

"You stupid, bitch," I snapped as I lunged for her. I threw her to the ground and slammed my fist into her face. "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR EDWARD."

"Bella, stop," whispered Edward pulling me off of her. I turned into his embrace and let my tears fall.

"What the hell is going on here?" snapped Carlisle as he and Esme came in.

"Tanya started giving them shit about being gone for the last couple days," said Emmett as he and the others came over to us.

"Bella told her to leave them alone but Tanya just has to be a bitch and kept on," said Rose.

"Edward finally had enough and told her about your parents," said Alice. "Tanya just couldn't walk away so Bella told her to back the fuck off."

"Tanya made a couple comments about Edward and Bella, including a crack about Bella being alone now," said Kate.

"Then the bitch jumped me," snapped Tanya as she held her broken nose.

"Maybe she wouldn't have to if you would leave them alone," growled Esme. She came over and put her arms around me and Edward. "Neither of you are alone. You both have us."

"Tanya, I've had it with your shit," snapped Carlisle. "All you have done in the three years you have been here is cause trouble. I've overlooked a lot of the shit you have done but I'm done. You are to go pack your shit and leave my academy. You are no longer welcome here."

"You can't do that," snapped Tanya.

"I JUST DID," bellowed Carlisle. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"FINE," screamed Tanya. She glared at me. "YOU JUST WAIT. I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR ALL OF THIS!"

Tanya stormed out of the dining hall. Everyone came over to us but Edward just pulled me out of the dining hall. He led me back to his room. He shut the door behind him and we climbed on his bed and cried in each other's arms. We cried for the loss of our parents. We just had each other now. As we fall asleep, I knew that would be enough.


	26. Chapter 26

EPOV

I woke up the next morning with yet another headache from crying. I knew I was lucky that I had Bella in my arms right now. She was more amazing than I had ever realized. She moaned and rolled in my arms so that she was facing me. Her chocolate brown eyes opened and she gave me a soft smile.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning, love," I whispered. I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept ok," whispered Bella. "Are you ok after the latest incident with Tanya?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Are you ok? You know what she said about me liking any girl who opens her legs was crap, right?"

"Of course, I do," whispered Bella. "She's just jealous that I get you and she doesn't."

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "I think I will skip my run today."

"No, we aren't," I said. "We have to move on. Running is a part of our lives."

"A part you hate," chuckled Bella.

"I don't hate it," I said. "I just don't love it the way you do."

"You don't have to come with me," whispered Bella.

"I know, I don't," I said. "But I want to. Besides I like to watch your ass when you run."

"You are such a pervert," chuckled Bella.

"But I'm your pervert," I laughed.

"That you are," she said with a smile. "Let's go run so you can stare at my ass."

"Ok," I said.

We climbed out of the bed and pulled on our running clothes. We grabbed our iPods and made our way down to the track. We spent a few minutes stretching before we got up and went over to the track. We put in our ear buds and started running. I will admit that I looked at Bella's ass while she was running. It swayed from side to side slightly as she ran. She looked over at me and smirked when she caught me looking. I just chuckled.

I finished my three miles and went over and sat in the grass. I watched Bella as she ran her last two miles. She was breathtaking and completely amazing. It was more than just her outer beauty. It was the person she was on the inside that made her amazing. She was compassionate and loving. She was nurturing and kind. I didn't deserve to have someone as wonderful as she is love me but somehow she does.

Bella finished her run and came over and sat down next to me. She was glowing with a sheer layer of sweat on her forehead. I reached over and pulled her into my lap and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"No reason," I said, "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Well, thank you," whispered Bella as she blushed.

"I love that blush," I murmured. Bella blushed a deeper shade of red and ducked her head into my neck. "I love that I make you blush."

"I love that I make you horny," whispered Bella. I chuckled and tightened my arms around her.

"That you do, love," I chuckle. Her stomach growled loudly. "Let's go shower and then we can get some breakfast before we go to the beach house."

"Ok," laughed Bella.

Bella stood up and pulled me to my feet. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we made our way up to the dorms. We took the stairs up to the third floor. I kissed her and left her to get ready before I ran back down to my suite and got ready.

I quickly showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. I ran my hands through my hair before I went down to the lobby to meet Bella. I only had to wait about five minutes before she came down looking beautiful in a white and black sundress and back flip flops. I pulled her into my arms and we made our way down to the dining hall.

As soon as we walked in, everyone got deathly quiet. Bella just tightened her arm around me and pulled me over to the food. I grabbed some eggs and toast and followed her over to the others. Slowly everyone in the dining hall started talking again..

"Hey, Edward, how are you doing?" asked Emmett.

"I'm doing ok," I said.

"Just know we are here if you need anything," said Jasper.

"I know," I said. "Thanks."

"Are you all coming to the beach house with us?" asked Bella.

"Yeah," said Rose.

"Carlisle and Esme asked us to come last night," said Kate.

"That's cool," said Bella. "So how have your rehearsals been going?"

"They are ok," said Garrett. "I think we are all starting to get a little nervous."

"At least you have been able to rehearse," chuckled Bella. "Edward and I haven't."

"We don't need to, love," I chuckled. "Your perfect and I can hide behind your talent."

"Ugh," grumbled Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just gross watching you two be all 'I love you and you can do no wrong'" chuckled Emmett.

"She can't," I smirked.

"Neither can he," smirked Bella. I leaned over and kissed her softly. "Especially kissing."

"Just kissing?" I asked.

"No," whispered Bella. "You are good at everything."

"Is that so?" I whispered pulling her into my lap.

"Oh yes," whispered Bella before she pressed her lips top to mine again.

I tightened my arms around her and pushed my tongue into her mouth. Bella moaned as she wove her fingers into my hair and tugged hard on it. I growled as I moved my lips to her neck. I had started to make my way down to her breast when I heard someone clear their throat.

Bella and I both froze for a second before we looked at everyone else. They all were staring at us with their mouths open. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind them with smirks on their faces. Bella chuckled and buried her face in my neck.

"It's like you forgot that we are here," chuckled Emmett.

"I wish you weren't," mumbled Bella, against my neck. I chuckled silently as I pressed my face into her shoulder.

"Anyway, Edward, are you and Bella ready to head to the beach house?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," I said softly.

I wasn't sure I was ready but I knew we had to do this. This was our final goodbye to Edward and Elizabeth Cullen. Bella kissed me again before she climbed off my lap. We wrapped our arms around each other as we followed everyone out of the dining hall and to our cars.

Bella and I climbed into her Porsche and followed them out to the beach house. When I was little, my parents would bring us out her nearly every weekend. They called it our escape from the crazy. Over the years when I would begin to feel overwhelmed with life, I would come out here. I guess this was still our escape from the crazy.

Bella parked her car behind the others and we climbed out. I grabbed Bella's hand as we followed everyone down to the beach. Carlisle had our father's urn while I had Elizabeth's urn. Esme stood next to Carlisle while Bella stood next to me.

"Mom, Dad, we know that you are both at peace now," said Carlisle. "This was always our favorite place to come. It will always be our escape from the crazy. I love you both."

"Mom, Dad, thank you for loving us as much as you did," I said softly. "I know that you will always been here, waiting for us to come visit. I love you both."

Carlisle opened his urn and threw the ashes of my father out into the ocean water. He turned and pulled Esme into his arms and let his tears fall silently. I opened my mother's Urn and let a tear fall as I threw her ashes out to ocean to be my father. I dropped the urn in the sand and pulled Bella into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me tight as I cried for my parents one last time.

* * *

**I will not be updating this or any of my stories until next weekend. My family and I are off on a christmas vacation:)**


	27. Chapter 27

BPOV

"I can't believe you sat there and let Carlisle cut your hair," I laughed. We were sitting around a fire we had made in the sand. The sun had just set and we were telling stories from our childhoods. Mostly stories about Carlilse and Edward.

"I was barely two years old," laughed Edward. "I didn't know any better. Carlisle should have. He was twelve!"

"Carlisle, why did you cut his hair?" asked Alice.

"Because he was starting to look like a girl," chuckled Carlisle. "Elizabeth refused to get his hair cut because he had these little ringlets on the end. Edward Sr. and I begged her to cut it after several women commented on my baby sister. She refused so I may have taken the matter into my own hands."

"Yeah, but you cut my hair so short they had to practically shave it all off," chuckled Edward.

"They stopped calling you a girl, didn't they?" asked Carlisle. We were all laughing so hard we had tears running rown our faces.

"True," said Edward. "After that I was the boy with cancer."

"Oh, Carlisle," gasp Esme. "That's horrible."

"I know," chuckled Carlisle. "Elizabeth grounded me for three months."

"Serves you right," I chuckled.

"I'm sure you did some pretty stupid things too, Bella," chuckled Carlisle.

"You will never know because there is no one to tell all my secrets," I chuckled.

"I could call Madame Christine," smirked Carlisle.

"NO," I chuckled loudly. "Please don't."

"Awe, look, Bella's scared of Madame Christine," snickered Emmett.

"You have never had to face her wrath," I chuckled. "She's an amazing instructor but she has a quick temper and limited patience."

"What was it like learning from a legend?" asked Kate.

"It was wonderful most of the time," I said. "Madame demands nothing short of perfection. From the moment I stepped into her studio, she demanded perfection from me. Most of the other girls hated her for it because she made them work hard. Her turn over rate was quite high because she demanded so much from not only her students but their parents. Charlie and I didn't mind it though. She would pick me up from school when Charlie was working. Her husband, Jonathon, taught me how to play the piano. He said I needed to know the music that moved my feet. Madame and Jonathon were our family."

"I saw her dance when I was ten," said Carlisle. "She was with the New York ballet at the time. It was Christmas and they were doing the nutcracker. She was magnificent."

"She loved dancing," I said. "When I was twelve, I had an auditioned for the Seattle ballet. I was so scared and nervous. Charlie had to work so he couldn't take me so Madame did. I knew it was hard for her because Jonathon was so sick at the time. I felt horrible for taking her away from him. I tried to back out of the audition but she told me that this was my shining moment. This was when I became Isabella Swan, the ballerina. I went to the audition and got a part in their production of Romeo and Juliet. She was so proud of me. On the night of our first show, she, Charlie, and Jonathon were sitting in the front row with smiles on their faces. It was incredible."

"You were lucky to have them," said Garrett. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears off my face.

"I know," I whispered. "Anyway, where are you from Garrett?"

"I am from North Carolina," he chuckled.

"How did you end up here?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to Berkeley when Carlisle came out to see our showcase," said Garrett. "I guess he liked what he saw because he offered me a place here."

"You were ok," said Carlisle offhandedly. We all chuckled. "You were brilliant. I hated seeing you waste your talent at that place when I could give you so much more."

"Yeah, like blisters, callous, pulled muscles…."trailed off Garrett.

"Exactly," smirked Carlisle.

We all chuckled as we continued our light banter with each other. I leaned back into Edward's arms and listened as our family joked and teased each other around the campfire. In all of our pain and loss, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I had found a new family, new brothers and sisters. I sighed inwardly and smiled as Edward leaned his lips down to my ear.

"Go for a walk with me?" he whispered. I just nodded my head softly. He stood up and pulled me to my feet and led me down the beach away from everyone. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked as I nestled myself into his embrace.

"For everything," he said softly. "For being there in Chicago with me. For telling Tanya to back the fuck off but mostly for this. For loving me and letting me love you."

"Your welcome," I said softly. "I couldn't have done any of this without you, you know. I wasn't dealing with Charlie's death at all. When I first came here, I think I was scared that I would let him down. I realize now that all he cared about was me being happy. You make me happy, Edward."

"You make me happy too, my love," whispered Edward.

Edward stopped and pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Edward and I fell to our knees in the sand. He laid me back and pressed his lips against mine again. I could feel his erection pressing through his jeans into my hip.

"Edward, make love to me," I whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Here?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered.

"As I love you, my Edward," I whispered.

Edward kissed me again before he pushed himself up on his knees. He reached under my dress and slipped my panties down my legs. He stuffed them into his jeans pocket and undid his jeans. He pushed them down to his knees. His cock sprang out and I reached out and grabbed it. Edward moaned softly and thrust his hips to me. He pushed me back and pressed himself against my wet core.

Slowly, Edward pushed himself into me until he was filling me completely. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me deeper as he began to thrust into me a little faster. I pulled Edward's lips to mine and kissed him as I shook with my orgasm. Edward rolled us so that I was riding him. I could feel him sink into me even deeper like this. I increased our pace as I slammed myself down on him over and over. The only sound that could be heard was our hips slapping together as the waves washed up on the shore. I came down once more and felt my walls clench down Edward's cock, milking him as he came inside of me.

We stayed like that for a moment as we tried to catch our breath. I leaned down and kissed Edward slowly before I crawled off of him. Edward pulled his jeans and boxers back up and I slipped my panties back on. We stood up and slowly made our way back to the others.

We bid them all goodnight and climbed into my car. We went back to the doors and up to my room. We stripped each other's clothes off and climbed into my bed and made love again before we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

EPOV

"I don't want you to leave," I pouted. I wrapped my arms around Bella's body and pulled her to me.

"I know, my love, but the girls want to go shopping," chuckled Bella. "They said you have been hogging me and it's their turn for Bella time. I don't want to go but I need to spend time with my girls."

"But I want to spend time with your girls," I chuckled as I moved my hands up her tank top to her breasts. Her nipples hardened under my fingers. "See, they want to stay with me."

"Edward, let Bella out of the room now," screeched Alice through Bella's door. I sighed as Bella started to chuckle.

"Baby, I promise when I get back, you and I will have lots of naked time," chuckled Bella.

"Fine," I huffed. I pulled my hands out of her shirt.

"Maybe I'll pick up something special at Victoria Secrets," smirked Bella.

"You're a tease," I called after Bella as she walked through her door.

"I'm only a tease if I don't intend to follow through," she yelled back.

I just sighed as I heard her suite door shut. I climbed off her bed and made my way out of her suite and down to mine. I walked in and found all the guys sitting around. They all started chuckling when I came in. I flipped them all off and fell into one of the chairs.

"Does someone miss Bella?" snickered Garrett.

"Yeah," I sighed. I was man enough to admit it.

"You have it pretty bad," chuckled Jasper.

"I'm going to marry her," I said. They all snapped their heads at me.

"Marry her?" asked Emmett.

"Yep," I said. "When we are both ready, I will propose. I love her."

"Wow," said Ben. "Who would have thought that you would be thinking about marriage?"

"I know but Bella's different," I sighed. "So what's the plan for today?"

"We could do two things," said Emmett. "We could be manly men and stay here and watch a baseball game or we could be the pussy whipped men we are and go to the mall and track down our women."

"To the mall," we all chuckled.

We all just laughed as we climbed off our seats and headed out to our cars. I know it was pathetic. It was even a tad bit stalkerish but I think we all missed our women. It doesn't make us less manly, at least I don't think it does. Garrett and Ben took Garrett Corvette while me, Jasper, and Emmett took my Volvo. I followed Garrett and Ben to the mall and we quickly found Rose's BMW. We parked next to her and made our way into the mall.

Finding the girls turned out easier than I thought it would be. We headed straight for Victoria Secrets. We stood outside for a few minutes and watched our women as they looked through bras, thongs, corsets, and garters. Bella picked up a blue garter set and held it up to her body. I had to bit my lip to stop myself from moaning.

I motioned to Emmett and Jasper that I was going in. I stayed low as I quickly made my way into the shop and hid behind a rack of cloths. I saw Emmett and Jasper do the same. Garrett and Ben followed our lead but they were on the other side of the store next to Kate and Angela.

"I don't know which one I should get, Rose, the blue garter or the black lace boy shorts," said Bella.

"Why don't you go try them on?" said Rose.

"Will you come with me?" asked Bella seductively. My cock go so hard. "I might need your help."

"Oh, baby, I will help you with anything," purred Rose as she pulled Bella into her arms and smacked her ass. My mouth fell open and my cock got even harder, if that is possible.

"I love the feeling of your hands on me, Rose," purred Bella as she leaned into Rose's embrace. "I don't how long I can keep this charade up with Edward. I want you so bad."

"I know, lover," sighed Rose. "I don't think Emmett has anything on you and your magic tongue."

"WHAT?" bellowed Emmett as he jumped to his feet. Rose and Bella bust out laughing.

"You might as well come out, Edward," said Bella, "I know you are behind this rack."

"Fuck," I muttered as I stood up. She smirked as she came around and hugged me.

"I told you I would fuck you later," she purred in my ear.

"I don't want to wait," I growled into her neck. Bella's entire body shivered and I chuckled inwardly. I love the effect I have on her.

"Want to help me try on some panties?" she purred softly.

"Yes," I said quickly.

Bella just chuckled as she pulled me into the large dressing room with her. She pushed me into the chair in the corner and stepped back. She slowly pulled her tank top off and dropped it to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were rock hard. I wanted to pull them into my mouth so badly. Bella slid her skirt down her slender hips and let it pool to the floor in front of her. She kicked it aside and stood in front of me in a pair of black boy shorts with pink dots and a little bow on them.

"What should I try on first?" she purred at me. My cock was so hard. I could feel it throbbing in my shorts.

"The blue garter," I said huskily. Bella smiled as she pulled her panties down and let them drop to the floor with the rest of her cloths. She pulled the blue garter off the hanger and slowly slipped her feet in it and pulled it up her legs to her hips. She slowly rolled on the stocking onto her left leg and attached the garter belt. She turned and rolled on the right stocking and attached the garter belt on that side. She turned to face me with a smirk on her face.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Come here," I demanded as I undid my shorts.

I pushed them and my boxers down. My cock sprang out and Bella licked her lips. She came over to me. I gripped her hips and pulled her over my lap. I pulled her down and slid my cock into her wet core. She was so wet that I had no problem filling her to the hilt.

"Fuck," she moaned. She lifted her hips and came back down slowly. "I love your hard cock."

"I love being inside your warm, wet, pussy," I moaned as she increased the pace.

Bella placed her hand on my shoulders and started riding me harder and harder. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and bit down on it softly. Bella's hands went straight to my hair. She wove her fingers in it and pulled. I growled as I lifted my hips and started meeting her thrust for thrust.

I could feel her begin to reach her climax so I reached down and pinched her clit. I pressed my lips to hers as she came hard, screaming in my mouth. I thrust into her a few more times before I spilled into her.

"I take it you like the garter?" smirked Bella.

"No, I love the garter," I chuckled.

"Guess I'll have to buy it then," chuckled Bella as she climbed off my lap.

"If you insist," I sighed.

Bella jut chuckled as she changed back into her clothes. I pulled my boxers and shorts up. We made our way back out to the front of the store. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela all started laughing as we went up to the counter. I handed the sales lady my credit card to pay for the garter. Bella glared at me but I just kissed her. She rolled her eyes at me.

By the time we got home from the mall and dinner, I was exhausted. Bella and I changed into some pajamas and climbed into her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

BPOV

"No," I growled as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Yes," smirked Edward.

"I won't do it," I growled.

"You will do it and you will love it," smirked Edward. I rolled my eyes at him. "I swear, you would think I am asking you to give up your first born. You are being a goddamn drama queen."

"I am not," I pouted. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. "Fine, maybe I am but I really, really, really don't want to do this."

"But it will be fun," said Edward. I cocked my eyebrow at him this time. "It will be, love. Just trust me."

"Fine," I grumbled. "But you owe me."

"I know I do," he laughed.

Edward grabbed me around the waist and held me tight as, Peter, our instructor, attached our harnesses to the flimsy bungee cord that was supposed to keep us from plunging to our deaths as we jumped off this perfectly good bridge to the icy, blue water below. I could hear Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, Carlisle, and Esme all laughing next to us. I turned and glared at them, which just made them all laugh harder.

Tomorrow, Edward and I would go back into the studio and work our asses off to get ready for the audition that was now only twelve days away. Not that I was really counting. It didn't feel like Edward and I had any time to actually prepare lately. I thought we should start today but Edward and the others somehow convinced me that we needed to have another day of fun. I pointed out that our day of shopping yesterday had been fun but only Edward agreed with me. The others mumbled crap about us not being about to keep our hands to ourselves.

"Ok, everyone ready?" asked Peter.

"Yes," everyone muttered but me said.

"Sure, why not?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. Peter just chuckled at me. Fucker.

"Ok, when I give you the clear, jump off the ledge. Charlotte is in the boat and will be ready to unhook you as soon as your are done. Any questions?" asked Peter.

"Are you sure we won't die?" I muttered.

"Quite sure," smirked Peter. I rolled my eyes while everyone chuckled again. The things I do for love. "Ok, everyone on the ledge."

Edward and I stepped awkwardly onto the ledge of the bridge. Edward had at least agreed to do this with me instead of making me jump alone. Peter chuckled again and blew his whistle. I closed my eyes as Edward pulled me off the ledge. I couldn't stop the blood curling scream that left my mouth as I felt my feet leave the ledge. My heart beat wildly in my chest and I felt a surge of adrenalin rush through my body.

"OPEN YOUR EYES," yelled Edward as he moved his hand to my breast.

I opened my eyes and saw him with the biggest smile on his face. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his as we came to a bouncy stop at the bottom. Edward chuckled and pulled his lips from mine. The pure joy on his face was reason enough for me to do this for him.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" he smirked.

"No, it was tolerable," I chuckled. "You loved it, didn't you?"

"I did," chuckled Edward.

"Then I did too," I said. I looked down at Edward's hand that was still on my breast. "I think you just wanted to feel my tit."

"I was feeling your heart racing," chuckled Edward. "And your tit."

"You are such a pervert," I chuckled.

"That I am," he smirked.

Charlotte brought the boat over to us and carefully unhooked our bungee cord from our harnesses. Edward and I sat next to the others as she drove us back to the docks. We thanked her and made our way up to the office to take off our harnesses and turn them back in. We all loaded back into our cars and headed back to the dining hall for dinner. We had been avoiding it since our run in with Tanya just a few days before but it was time we got back to our lives.

Edward parked his car next to mine and we followed the others into the dining hall. Of course as soon as we all walked in, nearly everyone stopped and stared at us. We all grabbed our dinner and headed to our table in the back. Carlisle and Esme came with us. It was nice to have them more involved in our small circle of friends, our family. They needed us and I think we all needed them. We had just sat down with James, Victoria, Jacob and Leah came over and sat down with us.

"Hey," said James. "How's everything going?"

"It's ok," said Edward. "How's things around here been?"

"The usual," chuckled Jacob. "Everyone has been talking about the nervous breakdown the bitch had."

"We are all glad that crazy bitch is gone," chuckled Leah. "She was a loose canon."

"No shit," I muttered.

"Anyway," said Victoria. "What did you do today?"

"We went bungee jumping," chuckled Edward. I groaned causing everyone to laugh.

"You liked it, Bella," smirked Emmett.

"I did not," I pouted.

"You so did," snickered Garrett. "I heard you screaming and squealing."

"I think that was Emmett," I smirked.

"I didn't scream," growled Emmett.

"Yes, you did, babe," smirked Rose. Emmett turned and gave her a hurt look. "Sorry, but you screamed like a little girl."

"Did not," he mumbled.

"Anyway," chuckled Garrett. Everyone was snickering under their breaths at Emmett. "Bella, you seemed to enjoy it based on the kiss you gave Edward."

"That was me clinging to him for dear life," I pointed out.

"With your lips?" asked Jasper.

"Seems like a strange way to 'cling' to someone," smirked Ben.

"What would you know, Ben?" asked Angela. "You kept your eyes closed the whole time. I am pretty sure I heard you whimper for your mommy to save you."

"I did not," exclaimed Ben as we all busted out laughing.

"You so did," laughed Angela as she wrapped her arms around him. "But it's ok because I still love you."

"Gee, thanks," muttered Ben.

"Don't be bitter, Ben," smirked Alice as she looked over at Jasper who paled.

"Ali, please don't," he whispered.

"Alice, tell me what Jasper did right now," demanded Ben.

"He might have pissed his pants," laughed Alice. Jasper groaned while the rest of us busted out laughing. We were laughing so hard we all had tears running down our faces.

"It was fucking scary," growled Jasper.

"Yeah," I laughed. "It was really high."

"Don't help me, Bella," groaned Jasper. "Especially while you are laughing at me."

"Sorry, Jasper," I chuckled. I took a deep breath and stopped laughing. "I mean, I am really sorry. I agree with you that it was really scary."

"Still not really helping," chuckled Jasper.

"Wow," snickered James. "We miss all the fun."

We all just chuckled as we finished eating our dinner. Edward and I told the others goodnight and slowly made our way back to the dorms. We went to his room tonight. We stripped out of our cloths and climbed into his bed.

"Did you really hate it?" asked Edward.

"No," I said softly. "It was kind of fun. Plus the look on your face was worth it."

"Thank you for doing that with me," said Edward. "My dad always said we would go together."

"Charlie would have been right there with us. He wasn't afraid of anything," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella," whispered Edward. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"You will never find that out, my love," I whispered before I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "I love you, Edward. I can't ever live without you."

"Neither can I, love," whispered Edward.

He leaned down and kissed me again before I laid my head on his chest. Edward started humming a soft melody as I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

EPOV

I could feel Bella chuckle next to me. I just didn't understand what was so funny. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. She had the biggest smile on her face as she chuckled again. It was amazing how much that smile lit up her entire face. It was incredible how beautiful she was. It was incredible that she was mine.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Um, where's your right hand?" asked Bella. I moved my right hand and she squealed as I ran my fingers on the wet fold of her pussy.

"Hmm," I said. "I wonder how my hand got down there?"

"I wonder," snorted Bella.

I smirked at her and pushed her onto her back with my left hand. I moved so that I was sitting in between her legs. The sight of her laid out in front of me completely naked was enough to make me completely hard. I pulled my fingers from her and she whimpered. I pushed my fingers back into her and she moaned.

I loved the way her body responded to my touch. Her entire body blushed and shiver as I thrust my fingers in and out of her a few more times. I could smell Bella's arousal but I wanted to taster her. I wanted to see her face as I tasted her. I pulled my fingers from her pussy and sucked them clean. She tasted even better than she smelled. Bella's eyes grew darker and I could see the lust all over her face.

"Stop teasing me," she growled. "I want your cock inside of me now."

"My cock?" I asked as I leaned up so that the tip of my cock was running her folds. Bella bucked her hips trying to pull me into her.

"Yes," she begged. "Please, Edward, fuck me."

"If you want me too," I growled. I pressed her legs apart and slammed my cock into her in one quick move. "You are so fucking tight."

"Oh….fuck," she growled as I pulled out and slammed back into her. "I will never get tired of your cock."

"Good," I moaned. "I will never get tired of your pussy, baby. It's fucking spectacular."

I sat back on my heels and pulled Bella's hips up as I grabbed her hips. I increased my pace as I thrust harder and faster into her. It felt like I couldn't get deep enough inside of her. Bella pulled herself up so that she was straddling my legs. She planted her feet next to my knees and began sliding up and down my cock. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it. I could feel her body starting to tense as she got ready to cum. I knew I was going to go with her. I couldn't hold anything back from her. I moved my fingers to her clit and pinched as I bit down on her nipple.

"OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" screamed Bella as she came violently.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK," I growled as her walls clenched down on my cock like a vice grip.

Bella and I fell to the bed, panting as we tried to catch our breath. I pulled the sheet up over us and leaned in to kiss her at the same time my bedroom door go thrown open. Bella screamed and clung to me. I looked over and saw Jasper, wearing only a pair of boxers, and Alice, wrapped in his sheet, come running into our room.

"What the fuck?" I snapped. Jasper and Alice's eyes flew from me to Bella and back to me.

"We fucking heard Bella screaming," snapped Jasper. "It sounded like someone was hurting her."

"She's fine." I snapped. "Get the fuck out."

"Fucker," muttered Jasper as he pulled Alice, who was chuckling, out of the room and slammed my door shut. I fell back onto the bed and looked over at Bella. She was covering her mouth to stop her laugh.

"I think they might have heard you cum," I whispered. Bella busted out laughing.

"Oh my god," she laughed. "Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless."

"He seemed very surprised," I chuckled.

"That was awesome," laughed Bella. She sighed and looked over at me with a smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I chuckled. "Let's go run."

"Ok," squealed Bella.

I just chuckled and shook my head as we climbed out of my bed. We pulled on our running cloths and grabbed our iPods. We headed out to the living room and found Alice and Jasper sitting at the table with some coffee. Alice winked at Bella while Jasper scowled at me. Bella and I just chuckled as we walked past them.

We made our way down to the track and stretched for a few minutes before we started running. It was hard to imagine that Bella had only been in my life for a few weeks. It felt like I had known her my entire life. I finished running my three miles and went over and sat in the grass and watched Bella as she ran her last two. She was graceful in everything she did. It was amazing to watch her. It was amazing to be allowed to watch her.

Bella finished running her last two miles and made her way over to me. She pulled me to my feet and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we made our way back to the dorms. I walked her to her door and kissed her before I turned and ran down the stair to my suite. I walked in and found Emmett and Jasper walking out of their rooms.

"Jas, I'm sorry about earlier," I said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," he chuckled. "She just screamed really loudly."

"I know," I chuckled. Emmett was looking between me and Jasper.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," chuckled Jasper. He looked over at me. "We will meet you in the dining hall."

Jasper pulled a confused Emmett out of the suite. I went into my bathroom and started the shower. I stripped out of my cloths and quickly showered. I turned off the water and dried off. I went back to my room and got dressed for class. I grabbed my bag and made my way down to the lobby to wait for Bella. I had my back to the stairs when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Hey, Eddie," purred Lauren. I cringed as I turned and pushed her away.

"What the fuck?" I snapped. Lauren took a step toward me and I stepped back. I was trying really hard not to hurt her. She pushed me into the corner.

"What's the matter, Eddie?" she grunted. "I know you want me."

"No, I don't," I said. "I only want Bella."

"She can't do for you what I could," smirked Lauren.

"Want to fucking bet on it?" growled Bella. I looked past Lauren and saw Bella glaring at Lauren. "I think you and I need to have a little chat, Lauren."

Lauren's face fell and she turned a shocking white. The front doors of the dorms opened and Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme came in. They froze when they saw the stand off with Lauren and Bella. I wasn't sure what to do. Bella took a step towards Lauren and she stepped back into me. I skirted out of the corner and stood behind Bella.

"You think you can do something for Edward that I can't?" growled Bella. I will admit that scary Bella turns me on. My cock was rock hard.

"Yes," snapped Lauren. She seems to be grasping at the last bit of courage she had. "He needs a real woman."

"Then he doesn't need you, honey," snapped Bella. "You aren't woman enough to handle Edward. He's a fucking God in bed and, honey, you couldn't handle the things he does. He has a real woman in me. Stay the fuck away from him or I will be forced to shove my foot up your scrawny ass. Understand?"

"Yes," whimpered Lauren.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here," growled Bella. Lauren took off running past everyone and out of the doors. Bella turned and glared at me. "As for you, stay the fuck away from her if you want me riding your cock ever again. Got it?"

"Yes," I said quickly. Bella smirked and looked down at the bulge in my pants while everyone chuckled behind us.

"Do you want me to help you with your not so little problem?" smirked Bella as she stepped up to me. I heard everyone gasp as she reached down and stroked me through my pants.

"Yes," I panted.

"Too fucking bad," growled Bella. "Next time, push the bitch on her ass."

"But-" I started but Bella just ignored me as she turned and high tailed it out of the dorms. Rose, Alice, and Esme all ran after her while Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came over to me.

"Damn," muttered Emmett. "Bella is kind of scary when she's pissed."

"I hope I never piss her off," chuckled Jasper.

"You ok, Edward?" chuckled Carlisle. I shook my head slightly.

"Is it wrong to be totally turned on by that?" I asked.

"No," they all chuckled.

I just chuckled lightly with them as I followed them out of the dorms. It was too late for breakfast so I followed Emmett and Jasper to our first class. I really didn't pay to much attention to Peter. My mind was on Bella. By the time class ended, I was even harder. I just couldn't get possessive Bella out of my mind.

I practically ran down the hall to our pairs class. I found Bella standing by the door to classroom. She looked up at me and smirked. I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms. I pressed her against the wall and lifted her so she wrapped her legs around my waist. I crushed my lips to hers and pressed my erection into her. She moaned and I chuckled as I pulled my lips away.

"You teased me," I growled into her neck. "Now it's my turn to tease you."

I dropped her feet to the ground and left her standing by the wall with her mouth open and a hungry look in her eyes. It was going to be an interesting class.


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

_That rotten bastard_, I thought to myself as he strutted into the classroom. He is so going to fucking pay for teasing me like that. I followed him in and sat on the floor in front of him and started stretching. I spread my legs into a wide spilt. I saw his eyes drop to my pussy. I chuckled lightly when his eyes got darker.

"What's the matter, lover?" I whispered.

"Nothing," he muttered through a clenched jaw.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You seem…tense."

"I'm fine," chuckled Edward. He leaned over and ran his lips across my jaw. I shivered. "I just can't stop thinking about what it felt like to be buried deep inside of you."

"Oh," I squeaked. He chuckled and sucked on my earlobe softly. "Fucking tease."

"You started it," he whispered.

"Don't worry," I purred. "I will finish it too."

I winked at him as I stood up and went over to Rose and Alice. I will admit that when I first saw Lauren corning him in the lobby, a part of me wondered if he would want her instead of me. Then I heard him tell her that he only wanted me. The stupid bitch really thought she could offer him more than I could. I went from afraid of losing him to pissed that he didn't push her on her ass. I knew he was trying to be nice but she is a stupid bitch. She doesn't understand nice.

Maybe I was mean by teasing him but I just wanted him to know that I owned him. He was mine and I wasn't letting him go. I guess he realized that I was his too. Carlisle called us to the corner so we could work on emboité. I smirked every time I did mine. Edward's eyes got darker and darker with jump I did. Of course, then he would go. I couldn't help but watch his erection as he jumped. It was magnificent. I bit my lip several times just thinking about what his cock would taste like, feel like. I wanted him in my mouth so badly.

"You look hungry, love," chuckled Edward in my ear. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am," I chuckled as I turned and brushed my breast across his chest. He shuddered and my nipples got so hard they could cut glass. "I feel this need to suck on something. Could you find me something to suck on?"

"Fuck," he muttered as he pulled me into his arms and pressed his erection against me.

"Edward," snapped Carlisle. We looked over to see him smirking at us. "It's your turn."

Edward muttered something about Carlisle being a cock blocker. I just chuckled and went after him. After about twenty more minutes, Carlisle finally dismissed class. Edward didn't even wait for me to change my shoes before he swept me into his arms and carried me to the closest classroom that was empty.

He pressed me against the wall and pulled my leotard down my arms and passed my breasts. He pulled my nipple into his mouth as he ground his erection into me. I pulled my arms completely out of my leotard and wove my fingers into his hair and pulled his head back.

"What are you going to do next time that bitch comes on to you?" I growled.

"I'm going to push her on her ass and fuck you hard," growled Edward.

"That's right, baby," I growled. "Why are you going to do that?"

"Because you fucking own me," growled Edward. "I own your sweet little ass, Bella. Do you hear me? I own you and you own me. This is how it will be forever."

"Fuck," I groaned as Edward pulled my nipple into his mouth and bit down on it hard.

"Say it," ordered Edward.

"I belong to you. You belong to me," I growled. "Put me down. I want your cock in my mouth."

"Fuck," moaned Edward.

He set me on my feet. I pushed him against the wall and fell to my knees in front of him. I pulled his pants down and moaned when I saw him going commando. His cock sprang up and flapped against his stomach. I grabbed it in my hand and Edward hissed and thrust his hips at me. I quickly took him in my mouth as far as I could take him. I covered the rest of him with my hand.

"Fuck……so……good," he moaned as he wove his fingers in my hair.

I moaned which caused him to shudder and thrust his hips at me again. I moved my free hand to his balls and massaged him. I wanted him to cum down my throat. I needed him to cum down my throat. I could feel Edward starting to tense up so I relaxed my throat and look him into my mouth further.

"FUCK," growled Edward, loudly as he shot his cum down my throat.

I sucked and licked him clean. Edward pulled me to my feet and kissed me hard. He moaned and I knew he was tasting himself on my lips and tongue. It was a fucking turn on. Edward turned us so that I was pressed against the wall. He fell to his knees and pulled my tights and leotard off, tossing them behind him. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his head as he dived into my dripping wet pussy.

"Oh…..holy….shit," I moaned.

Edward chuckled and I felt it vibrate inside of me as he thrust his tongue in and out of me. I reached down and wove my fingers in his beautiful hair and pulled him into me deeper. Edward pulled my clit into his mouth and bit down on it causing me to shake violently as I came hard.

Edward dropped my feet to the ground and stood up. He kissed me hard , plunging his tongue in my mouth. I could taste myself on his lips. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and thrust his hard cock into me again. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Baby, I will never want anyone other then you," he whispered in a tight voice. I pressed my forehead against his.

"I know, my love," I whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward.

He slowly pulled out and pushed back into me. I pressed my face into his neck and moaned as Edward continued to make love to me. I felt my walls clench down on him as reached my orgasm again and again. Edward pressed his lips to mine again as he finally came inside of me.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," I whispered.

"I'm sorry for not pushing her on her ass," whispered Edward. I chuckled softly.

"I am too," I pouted. "I would have loved to see that."

"I love you," murmured Edward.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

I kissed him again before he set me back on my feet. We pulled on our clothes and ran down to the dining hall to grab a quick lunch before we went to rehearse for our audition. We grabbed out sandwiches and ignored the laughs from our friends as we left the dining hall together. So what if we were sex addicts? At least, we were only having sex with each other.

We spent the afternoon working on our audition. Or we tried. We both seemed to have a lot of problems keeping our hands to ourselves. Edward would let his hands wonder over my breasts or I might have stroked him through his pants. After about an hour of teasing, we gave up on rehearsing and made our way back to my room. We stripped each other's clothes off and made love for the rest of the day. We would have to try to regain our focus tomorrow….somehow.


	32. Chapter 32

EPOV

I'm not sure how Bella and I managed to get any practicing done over the last few days. After we spent Monday teasing each other, our hunger or lust for each other has been in overdrive. We managed to keep it from affecting our classroom work. I'm not really sure how but we had to for the sake of our careers. However, when we were in our practice room 'working' on our audition piece, we barely were able to keep our hands off of each other. More than once, we weren't able to. We had officially christened our practice space.

Not only we were unable to keep our hands off each other during our practice time, but the others all whined about us being to mushy in the dining hall, too frisky outside of our bedrooms, and abusing the field by the track but getting caught making out again. This time Emmett and Rose caught us. They didn't find it nearly as funny as Carlisle and Esme did. Of course that may have had more to do with the fact that Bella had her hand down my shorts while I had mine under her shirt on her breasts.

We spent every night wrapped in each night wrapped in each others arms, making love late into the night. I knew I would never be able to stop loving Bella. She and I were like one. We would be like one forever. Which is what brought me to Carlisle's office after dinner on Thursday night. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," yelled Carlisle. I pushed the door open and he looked up and smiled at me. "Hey, Edward. What brings you by so late?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Does this have to deal with Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," I said. Carlisle chuckled.

"I figured," he smirked. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to propose to her," I said. His eyes went wide and he leaned back in his seat. "I know that it seems quick. I know that I haven't known her but for a few weeks but I am so in love with her, Carlisle. I can't explain it right but she makes me happy."

"Oh, I know she does," chuckled Carlisle before he turned serious. "I'm happy for you Edward. I am happy for Bella. The two of you share a connection that the rest of us don't always understand. You were forced to grow up too soon. I think Bella was in a lot of ways too. You're good for each other. That's all I care about."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said.

"Do you want to give her mom's ring?" he asked.

"If that's ok with you," I said.

"Of course it is," said Carlisle.

Carlisle got up and went over to the safe. He pulled out a small black velvet box and brought it over to me. He went back around and sat down in his chair. He looked back over at me.

"Mom would have loved her," said Carlisle. "Bella is exactly the kind of woman that Elizabeth would have wanted you to find. You're a good man, Edward. Bella is lucky to have you love her."

"I'm the lucky one," I said.

"Yes, you are," chuckled Carlisle. "When are you going to propose?"

"Not until after the audition," I said. "I don't want to distract her."

"More than you already are," snorted Carlisle. I rolled my eyes. "You and Bella will be fine for the audition, Edward. Your bodies move for you."

"I know," I said. "I had better get back to the dorms."

"Ok, goodnight," said Carlisle.

"Night."

I slowly made my way from Carlisle's office toward the dorms. I saw the light on in our rehearsal space so I went over and looked inside. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face as I watched Bella dancing. She had her iPod playing through the stereo. Her face was full of pure joy and passion. She was amazing and spectacular.

She stopped dancing and looked over at me. She smiled and held out her hand to me. I pushed off the door frame and went over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she slid her slender arms around my neck. She laid her head on my chest and I heard her sign softly.

"When I was little, Charlie and I would dance in the living room," whispered Bella. "He would let me stand on his feet. He was a horrible dancer but I always loved dancing with him."

"Tell me more about him," I whispered.

"When I was in kindergarten, they had a mother's day tea party. I didn't want to go to school that day but Charlie told me I had to. I was upset all day. The other kids in my class teased me for not having a mother. We had just sat down at our tables and all the other kids had their mothers or grandmothers there, when there was a knock on our classroom door. Our teacher went over and opened the door. Charlie was standing there," whispered Bella. I could feel her tears running down her face. "I was so happy. I ran over and jumped in his arms. He held me so tight. He carried me over to my seat and sat down with me. He was my mom that day. I felt like the luckiest little girl that day."

"He was wonderful father," I whispered.

"He was the best."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. Bella leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. "Take me back to my room and make love to me, please."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Bella grabbed her iPod and we turned off the light and shut the door on our way out. I kept my arm wrapped around her waist as we made our way back to the dorms. We went into her suite and ignored the others as they looked over at us. We went into Bella's room and I shut the door behind her.

We slowly stripped each other's cloths off of each other. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I crawled over her and pressed my lips to hers. Bella pushed me over on my back and climbed over and slid down on my cock. I grabbed her hips to keep her still for a moment. It felt incredible being inside of her again.

"Baby, I need to move," moaned Bella. I let up on my grip on her hips.

"Fuck," I groaned as Bella lifted up and came back down. "You're so fucking tight."

Bella moaned again as she increased our pace. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed herself up. I used my hands on her hips to lift her up and down. I felt her entire body began to quiver as she reached her first orgasm.

"Oh…..god…..Edward…." she moaned.

I rolled us so that I was hovering over her. I pulled Bella's legs to my shoulders and started driving into her harder and faster. It felt like I couldn't get in her deep enough. I could feel my balls staring to tighten so I moved one of my hands to her clit. I rubbed it a few times before I brought it between my fingers and pinched it.

"Oh, sweet mother fucker," growled Bella as she came again.

"Baby…..oh…..baby," I groaned as I came inside of her. I pulled Bella's legs off my shoulders and laid my head on her chest. "I ….I fucking love you, baby."

"I love you too," chuckled Bella. I rolled over and pulled her so that she was laying next to me. "The things you do to me."

"I can't help it," I chuckled. "I'm addicted to your body."

"It's ok," chuckled Bella as she leaned up and looked at me. "I'm addicted to your body too."

"Good," I chuckled. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too, my Edward," she whispered.

Bella leaned up and kissed me softly before she laid her head on my chest. I reached over and turned off her light. We fell asleep together.

_Ring Ring Ring_

I was woken a few hours later when I heard Bella's phone ringing. She groaned and rolled over and picked up the phone. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly three a.m.

"Hello……this is she….WHAT….Is she going to be ok?…….I'll be there as soon as I can," cried Bella. She dropped the phone and turned back to me. She had tears running down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's Madame," she cried. "Someone shot her."


	33. Chapter 33

BPOV

_Ring Ring Ring_

I groaned as I was shaken awake from the best dream. Edward and I were laying on the beach, naked-_Ring_. I rolled off Edward's warm chest and grabbed the phone from the table.

"Hello," I grumbled.

"This is Dr. Gerandy. I'm looking for Isabella Swan."

"This is she," I said as I sat up a little.

"Miss Swan, I am a doctor with the Forks Emergency room. I have Christine Romanoff here. She's been shot."

"WHAT?" I yelled in the phone.

"She was brought in a few hours ago," he said. "I'm not sure what happened but you were listed as her next of kin."

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked through my tears.

"It's too early to tell," he said. "She's stable but in critical condition. I understand you are in San Francisco but it might help if you are here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I cried. I dropped the phone onto the floor and turned back to Edward.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"It's Madame," I cried. "Someone shot her."

"What?" he asked.

"That was a doctor from the hospital in Forks. He said she was brought in a few hours ago. Someone shot her, Edward. Who would do that?" I sobbed.

"I don't know, baby," whispered Edward.

"I need to get packed. I have to go to her. She needs me," I cried as I pulled away from him.

"I'll take care of it," whispered Edward. "Get dressed. I'll be right back."

"Ok," I sobbed softly.

Edward kissed my forehead before he got out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and pants and walked out of my room. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my panties, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. A Moment later, Rose and Alice came running into my room. They pulled me into their arms.

"It's ok, Bella," whispered Rose. "We have you."

"I can't lose her, Rose," I sobbed.

"I know, honey," she whispered. Alice tossed my suitcase on the bed and started packing my bag for me. Edward came back in with his cell phone up to his ear.

"I know, Carlisle, but she needs us……Ok……we will….see you in a few," said Edward. He hung up his phone and came over and pulled me into his arms. "Carlisle is getting us on the next flight out."

"I'll go pack your stuff, Edward," whispered Rose.

"Thanks," he whispered. She pressed her lips to my forehead.

"You're welcome," she whispered before she left.

Edward just rocked me in his arms as I let all my tears fall. Alice finished packing my bag and left. I heard her moving around in Rose's room while she talked on the phone. Twenty minutes later, she came back in. She grabbed my bag and followed Edward as he lifted me in his arms and carried me out of the suite. He carried me down the stairs to the lobby. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting for us. There were bags next to all of them. They were coming with us. I tried to thank them but I couldn't get the words out.

"It's ok, Bella," said Esme as she let a tear fall down her face. "We know."

"Our flight leaves in an hour," said Carlisle. "We had better get going."

"Ok," whispered Edward.

He carried me out to Carlisle's car. He set me in the backseat and climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as Carlisle drove us to the airport. We parked and made our way inside. We checked in and made our way through security. We still had about twenty minutes before our flight boarded so we settled into some seats.

"_Isabella, turn your feet out more," demanded Madame Christine._

"_I am, Madame," I whined. "It hurts."_

"_I know it does, darling but you have to train your body to do it right," she said._

"_I can't do it," I cried as I sat on the floor with my knees pulled up. She came over and knelt down in front of me. _

"_My Isabella, you can do anything you put your mind to, darling," she whispered. "You are amazing. Just believe in yourself."_

"_What if they make fun of me?" I asked._

"_Darling, there are always going to be people who make fun of us," she said softly. She sat on the floor next to me and pulled me into her lap. "Children don't always know how to deal with what they don't understand. They don't understand you because you are special. Besides, you don't need them. You have me, Charlie, and my Jonathon."_

"_Do you promise not to leave me like my mommy did?" I whispered._

"_I won't leave you until you are ready, my Isabella," she whispered. "I promise."_

Edward stood up and set me on my feet as they called for us to board our flight. He kept his arm around me as we made our way onto the plane. We took our seats and buckled out seatbelts. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as the plane rolled onto the runway.

"_Madame, tell me how you meet your Jonathon," I asked as I snuggled up next to her on the couch. It was Christmas and she and Jonathon had come over to the house. He and Charlie were upstairs. They claimed they had a surprise for me. _

"_I met my Jonathon in New York," she sighed with a big smile on her face. "It was Valentines day and I was sitting in central park, reading, when he came over and sat down next to me. I looked over and saw him. He dazzled me, my darling. He smiled and I felt my heart flutter. He stuck his hand out and said 'I'm Jonathon. I will marry you one day.' I stuck my hand in his and felt a tingle shoot through my body. I smiled and said 'I'm Christine, and if that's a proposal, then the answer is no. It needs some work.' He laughed and his entire face lit up. It was magical. He asked me to go to dinner with him and I said yes. I knew that night, I was in love with him."_

"_I knew I was in love with her too," said Jonathon from behind us. He came over and lifted her into his arms and kissed her. "I've fallen deeper in love with her as the days go by."_

"_That's nauseating," chuckled Charlie._

"_Stop it, Dad," I laughed. "I think it's romantic."_

"_Are you ready for your surprise, Miss romantic girl," teased Charlie. _

"_Yes," I squealed as I jumped up and down. _

_Jonathon came behind me and covered my eyes. Charlie grabbed my hands and led me to the front door. They pulled me outside and Jonathon uncovered my eyes. I gasp and squealed as I sat a 1953 Porsche sitting in the driveway. It needed to be painted but she was beautiful._

"_THANK YOU," I squealed. I turned and threw my arms around Charlie. _

"_Your welcome," he laughed as he hugged me. "It's from all of us."_

"_We love you, darling," chuckled Madame Christine as I hugged her. _

"_I love you, too." I whispered as Jonathon joined our hug._

I was shaken from my thoughts as I felt the plane set down on the ground. As soon as the plane was at the gate, we climbed out of our seats and practically ran off the plane. We grabbed our luggage and rented a couple cars. I directed Carlisle on how to get to the hospital. He pulled up in the parking lot and we all climbed out. They followed me into the emergency room. I went up to the triage nurse.

"I'm looking for Dr. Gerandy," I said. "I'm Isabella Swan."

"I'll page him. Have a seat in the waiting room," she said.

She called him to the front. We settled into some seats and waited for him to come out. A few minutes later, a tall man with grey hair came out. He said something to the triage nurse. She pointed at me. He turned and looked at me as he walked up to me. I knew. I knew I was too late.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. She didn't make it."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds to the favs:) You all are the best!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone:) Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. If you get a chance check out Accepting Love by KinkyMommies. It is a fabulous new story!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. She didn't make it," said Dr. Gerandy.

"No…."I cried. "NO! She promised not to leave me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "The bullet splintered and a piece of it got into her heart. She just couldn't hold on."

"No," I whispered as I fell to my knees. Edward knelt down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Edward, she promised not to leave me until I was ready. I'm not ready."

"I know, love," he whispered through his own tears. "But she's gone."

"I need to see her," I whispered.

"That's not a good idea," said Dr. Gerandy.

"I NEED TO SEE HER!" I screamed.

"She was the parent she had left," whispered Carlisle. "She needs to see her. She needs this."

"Ok," whispered Dr. Gerandy. "I'll take you down to the morgue."

"Edward, come with me?" I asked softly. "Please, I can't go down there alone."

"I'll go anywhere with you," whispered Edward.

"I know," I sobbed.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed Dr. Gerandy down to the elevator. We took it down to the basement. He led us down a long, dark, corridor. He paused outside the black double doors for a moment and looked back at me. He frowned slightly and pushed the doors open. I stepped in and felt my tears fall down my face.

"_Isabella, you don't have to do this," whispered Madame Christine. _

"_I have to," I cried. "I have to see it for myself."_

"_Bella, honey, he doesn't look good," whispered Madame Christine._

"_I have to see it for myself," I sobbed. "Please, Madame?"_

"_Ok, honey," she whispered._

_Madame Christine pulled me into the big, dark room. We were led over to a table in the far left corner. The corner frowned as he pulled the sheet down over Charlie's head. I let out a strangled sob as I saw my father laying on the table, bloody and broken._

"_DADDY," I screamed as I threw myself at him. "Come back to me, Daddy."_

"_It's ok, my darling," soothed Madame Christine. "I've got you."_

"_Daddy," I sobbed a I fell to my knees. Madame settled on the floor next to me and held me while we cried together_

"Are you sure you want to see her?" whispered Edward, pulling me out of my memories.

"I have to see for myself," I whispered. "Just don't leave me."

Never," whispered Edward so softly I barely heard him.

Edward tightened his arm around me and pulled me into the all familiar room. I could feel my tears pouring down my face but I couldn't find the strength to wipe them away. We followed Dr. Gerandy over to the table in the back corner. He frowned and looked back at me. I nodded my head at him. He turned back to the table and pulled the sheet down over Madame Christine's head. I felt my sobs rack through my body violently as I saw her.

She had always been so put together. So proper. She never had a single strand of her silver hair out of place. She told me once that a dancer's body was their art and we had to take care of it so people could admire us. Now, her silver hair was in a messy. Her face was pale. She wasn't my Madame anymore. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I love you, Madame," I sobbed softly. "Take care of your Jonathon for me. Tell Charlie and Renee that I love and miss them everyday. Thank you for loving me. I will always be your Isabella, your darling."

"Madame," whispered Edward as I fell back into his arms. His chest shook slightly as he let out a sob of his own. "Remember what I told you. I promise to love Isabella forever. I promise to take care of her forever. If you see my parents, tell them I love them. Tell them that I've found the girl who makes me want to kiss her. We love you and we will miss you."

"Mr. Banner should be here in an hour to take her to the funeral home," whispered Dr. Gerandy. "I'm very sorry, Miss Swan. I wish I could have done more."

"Was she in a lot of pain at the end?" I whispered through my tears.

"I don't think so," he whispered. "I had her on a lot of pain meds."

"Oh," I whispered.

"If I can do anything…." he trailed off.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me," I sobbed softly.

"It was a pleasure," whispered Dr. Gerandy. "She was an amazing woman. My granddaughter was taking lessons from her. She talked about you all the time, Miss Swan. She was very proud of you."

"I know she was," I sobbed.

"I had better get back to work," said Dr. Gerandy.

"We should get back to the others," whispered Edward.

"Ok," I whispered. I looked back at Madame Christine. "I love you, my Madame."

I kissed her forehead once more before Edward and I followed Dr. Gerandy back up to the ER waiting room. Everyone was sitting together. The girls all had tear stains on their cheeks. The boys did too. I knew that they all had grown to love Madame in the few hours she spent with us just a couple weeks ago. Was it just a couple weeks ago that she was chastising me for ending up in the hospital? I just shook my head slightly as Edward and I walked up to everyone.

"You ok, Bella?" asked Esme.

"No," I whispered. "I'm not."

"I know," she whispered. "We should get to the hotel."

"We can stay at my house," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," I whispered.

They all just nodded and got up. We made our way back out to the cars. We climbed in and I gave Carlisle directions to the house. We pulled up and climbed out. I led them up the porch and grabbed the spare key from the eave on the house. I unlocked the front door and led everyone inside. I took a shaky breath before I turned to everyone.

"There are three guest rooms upstairs and one down here. My room is the door to the left. Feel free to take any of the other rooms. The couch has a pull out bed. I'll have to go to the store to get some food so…."

"We'll take care of it," said Kate.

"Ok," I whispered. "Thanks."

"That's what family does," whispered Emmett.

Emmett came over and kissed my forehead before he turned and went and helped the others start uncovering the furniture. Edward pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest.

_Isabella, don't worry about the house," laughed Madame Christine. "I'll take care of it for you while you are becoming a star."_

"_A star?" I chuckled. "I'll probably fall on my face and get sent home on the first day."_

"_Nonsense, my darling," she laughed. "You have never fallen on your beautiful face….while dancing anyway."_

"_You're right," I said. "I save that for when I am just walking."_

"_You will not fall. You will not get asked to leave. You will be spectacular and amazing. You will always be my Isabella," said Madame Christine as she pulled me into her arms and hugged me. "I've never been prouder of any of my student, my darling. My Jonathon and Charlie would be so proud of you for following your dreams."_

I was shaken out of the memory when I heard the doorbell. I pulled away from Edward's arm and went over and pulled the door open. I smiled softly at the tall, lanky man standing in the doorway. He smiled back as he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"Hey, Mark," I said softly. "Come on in."

"Bella, honey, are you ok:?" asked Mark as he stepped inside the house.

"No," I whispered. I looked around at everyone. "Mark, this is Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Angela, Garrett, and Kate. We all attend CBA together. Guys, this is Mark. He worked with Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Mark.

"You too," said Edward.

"Were you the one on the scene?" I asked Mark.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Did you catch them?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "We have her in lock up."

"Her?" I asked. "Who was it?"

"A young woman named Tanya Denali."


	35. Chapter 35

EPOV

"A young woman named Tanya Denali." said Mark. We all gasped loudly. "What is it?"

"Are you sure?" asked Bella as a tear slipped down her face.

"Yes, we caught her at the scene," said Mark. "She had numerous drugs in her system. She was curled up in a corner rocking back and forth muttering 'this will teach her' over and over. Do you know her?"

"Yes," I said. "She was a dancer at our academy until last week. Bella and I had a couple confrontations with her as did Madame."

"This is all my fault," whispered Bella.

"No, it's not," I whispered. "Tanya was crazy."

"If I hadn't been so rude to her…" trailed off Bella.

"What exactly happened between you and Miss Denali?" asked Mark.

"Let's sit down and we will tell you what we know," I said.

He just nodded his head. We went into the living room and sat down. Kate and Esme excused themselves and left to go to the store to buy some groceries. I wrapped my arm around Bella as we told Mark everything we knew about Tanya from the time Madame came to visit until she left the academy. The more we told him the wider his eyes got. He scribbled all of this down in his little notebook. He sighed as we finished and shook his head.

"This is crazy."

"I can't believe she would kill Madame," cried Bella. "I just…."

"Look, she is not getting away with this," said Mark. "We arrested her at the scene with the murder weapon in her hand. She had gunshot residue on her hands as well as….Madame's blood. She is going away for a long time."

"Is there anyway she can claim it was self defense or temporary insanity?" asked Carlisle.

"No, I don't think so," said Mark. "Even with the drugs in her system, she was coherent enough to ask for a lawyer and stop talking when we arrested her. She bought the gun five days ago in Seattle. We have witnesses that confirm that she talked about killing Madame. With the evidence and the threats she's made, I don't think she has a prayer. The DA may need you to give them a statement or testify about the threats."

"Ok," whispered Bella.

"Bella, honey, if you need anything, you call me or Beth, ok?" said Mark.

"Ok, Mark," whispered Bella as a tear slipped down her face. "I'm going to the funeral home in a little while to get everything set up."

"Ok, honey," he said as he stood up. "I'll see you later. I'm sure Beth will be by in the morning with a dozen casseroles."

"I'm sure you're right," chuckled Bella softly. "Is everything at the station ok?"

"We are hanging in there," said Mark. "It's hard. Charlie was…."

"I know," whispered Bella.

"The fund is doing good," said Mark. "They will be able to give three scholarships out this year."

"That's great," said Bella.

"I'd better get back to work," said Mark. Bella stood up and hugged him. "We miss you, Bella, but we know you are doing great things in San Francisco. They would be proud of you."

"I know," sobbed Bella. I stood up and pulled her into my arms. "Thanks, Mark."

"You're welcome," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok," I whispered.

Mark left and I took Bella upstairs to her room. We laid down on her bed and I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried herself to sleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. I knew she was hurting. We all were hurting. Madame had made an impression on all of us. Of course most of us knew who she was. She was a legend in the dancing world. My mother had danced with her for several years.

_I walked into my mothers bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed. She had a big book on her lap. She looked up at me and smiled. She patted the bed next to her. I climbed up and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arm around me and showed me her book. It was full of photos of when she danced._

"_Momma, you were so pretty," I whispered._

"_Thank you, my darling boy," she chuckled. I pointed to one of the pictures of her with a pretty woman with dark black hair._

"_Who's she?" I asked. _

"_That is Christine Romanoff," said Elizabeth. "She was a wonderful dancer with me while Daddy and I lived in New York. She was the most beautiful ballerina I had ever seen. The way her body moved, the joy on her face, made us all want to be her."_

"_She's pretty but you're prettier," I said._

"_Well, thank you," laughed Elizabeth as she ran her fingers over the picture. "She was so sweet. She got married about a year ago. I heard she moved up north."_

"_Do you miss being a star, Momma?" I asked._

"_No, my darling boy," she whispered. "I had my time on the stage. I love being your momma. I love being Carlisle's momma. I love being your daddy's wife. My boys are my life."_

"_Momma?" I whispered._

"_Yes, my darling boy?" she asked._

"_Can I have some juice?" I asked._

"_Of course you can," laughed Elizabeth as we climbed off her bed._

No…" cried Bella in her sleep. She started thrashing around. "Don't hurt her……No….Please."

"Bella, wake up," I said shaking her shoulders.

"NO!:" screamed Bella as she shot up. She was panting and had tears running down her face.

"It's ok," I said pulling her to me.

"Oh, Edward," she sobbed. "It was horrible. Tanya was standing there waving her gun at Madame. I tried to help her but she couldn't hear me. Tanya kept screaming that this was my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, love, none, of this is your fault," I whispered. "You didn't do anything to set her off. Tanya was causing problems long before you came to the academy."

"But why come after Madame?" cried Bella. "What did Madame ever do?"

"I wish I knew, love," I whispered. "I just don't know."

"I love you, Edward," she whispered. "Please don't leave me. I can't lose you now. You're all have. Please, my love, don't leave me."

"I will never leave you, Bella," I whispered as I let a tear fall down my face. She looked so vulnerable. "I love you so much. I can't live without you."

"Do you promise?" she whispered. "Do you promise not to leave me like they did?"

"I promise you, my love. You and I forever." I whispered.

"Forever," she whispered before she pressed her lips to mine softly. "I need to go to the funeral home."

"You mean, we need to go to the funeral home," I whispered.

"Yes, we need to go," whispered Bella.

"Let's ok, my love," I whispered.

Bella and I got up off her bed. She went into her bathroom and washed her face. Once she was ready we headed downstairs. I told Carlisle where we were going. He just nodded his head as he went into the kitchen to help Esme with dinner. Bella and I went out to the cars and climbed in. Bella drove since she knew where to go. A few minutes later, she pulled up in front of a large, red, brick building. We climbed out and headed inside. Their was a tall man with thin blond hair sitting behind the desk in the front room. He looked up and frowned slightly.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "You ok?"

"No," said Bella, "Mr. Banner, this is Edward."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," he said softly. I nodded at him. "Bella, how many times have I told you to call me Matthew."

"184," said Bella with a small smile. "What do we need to do?"

"Nothing," said Matthew. "She arranged everything after Jonathon died. She did want you to play. Are you willing?"

"Of course," said Bella. "Have you decided what you are putting her in?"

"She wanted to be put in her blue silk dress," he said softly. Bella just nodded and looked around.

"So, we don't need to figure out flowers or anything?" asked Bella.

"No. She decided it all," he said. "The funeral will be the day after tomorrow at nine a.m. I have already contacted the churches so they could let everyone know."

"Good," whispered Bella. "I, um, I guess we'll go."

"If I can do anything…."

"I know," whispered Bella. "I've done this before."

"Yeah," whispered Matthew.

"So, anyway, we are going to go," said Bella.

"Ok," said Matthew. He looked over at me. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," I said.

I followed Bella out to the car. We climbed in and she took off without saying anything. I wasn't sure what to say. A few minute later, she stopped the car in front of a large brick building. She climbed out and I followed her. She went up to the door and pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. We went inside and she flipped on the light and led me into another room.

She flipped on another light and I looked around. This must have been Madame's studio. It was very large. Easily twice the size of our practice room. Most of the walls were covered with mirrors but one wall was covered with pictures. I went over and looked at them. I could tell they were of her students. I smiled as I pulled one off the wall and looked back at Bella.

"You were beautiful even then," I chuckled. Bella tried to chuckle but she crumbled to her knee.

"I WANT HER BACK!"


	36. Chapter 36

BPOV

_Charlie pulled me into his arms and carried me into the large room. It was so pretty with all the mirrors. A tall, thin, dark haired woman came over to us. She was so pretty._

_"Hello, my darling," she said softly. "I'm Madame Christine. What is your name, my darling?"_

_"Isabella," I whispered as I pressed my face into Charlie's neck._

_"What a beautiful name, my darling," she whispered. She held out her hand to me. "Are you ready to dance?"_

_"I'm scared," I cried as I tightened my arms around Charlie's neck._

_"I used to be scared too, my Isabella," she whispered. I peaked over at her. _

_"You were?" I asked through my tears._

_"Yes, my darling," she whispered. "When I was a little girl, my mother was very sick. She told my father that she wanted to see me dance. So my father signed me up for ballet, just like your daddy is. I was scared to leave my mother because she was very weak but I knew it was important to her. So I came with my father to my first lesson. Do you know what happened, my darling?"_

_"No," I whispered._

_"I fell in love with dancing," she whispered. "I worked so hard. One night, when my mother was very sick, I went up to her room and I danced for her. She was so happy."_

_"Will you teach me to be dance like that?" I whispered._

_"Yes, my Isabella, I will," she whispered as she held her hand out to me._

"You were beautiful even then," Edward chuckled as he pulled one of the pictures of me off the wall. I tried to chuckle but I crumbled to my knees.

"I WANT HER BACK!" I screamed. Edward ran over and knelt down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "I NEED HER. IT'S NOT FAIR."

"I know it's not, love," whispered Edward. I melted into Edward's arms and let my tears fall.

"Why take her?" I snapped through my anger. "Why go after my Madame?"

"Tanya knew this would hurt you," whispered Edward. "Baby, Madame would want to be strong for her. She would want to keep going."

"I can't do it without her," I cried.

"Yes, you can, my love," he whispered.

"I need her so much, Edward," I sobbed. "She was the only mother I had. I need her."

"I know," whispered Edward as he rocked me in his arms. "I wish I could bring her back to you, love, but I can't. She's with Jonathon now. She has her Jonathon back."

"I know," I cried. I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Edward, take me home. Take me home and make love to me please. I need you."

"Ok, my love," he whispered.

Edward stood up and pulled me into his arms. We turned off the lights on our way out and locked up. Edward set me in the passenger seat of the car. He kissed me softly before he went around to the drivers side.

A few minutes later, he pulled up in front of Charlie's house. He came around and lifted me into his arms. He carried me into the house. I ducked my head into his neck while he carried me past everyone and headed up the stairs. They all called out to us but right now we just needed each other. He shut my bedroom door behind him and set me on my feet.

We slowly stripped each others clothes off all the while never looking away for the others eyes. Edward lifted me back into his arms and laid me on the bed. He climbed on next to me and leaned down and kissed me softly as he rolled us so that he was over me.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered as he slowly pushed into me.

"I love you, my Edward," I moaned as he filled me completely.

Slowly, Edward started thrusting his hips. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as he made love to me. We didn't say anything. Our bodies spoke for us. Edward pressed his lips to mine as we came together. He rolled over and I laid my head on his chest. I let my tears over Madame fall again as I fell asleep.

_"There's my Isabella," chuckled Madame Christine. I turned from the tree I was sitting on. She came over and sat down next to me. "You're ok, my darling."_

_"No, I'm not," I whispered as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I need you, Madame."_

_"My Isabella, you do not need me anymore," she softly as she pulled me into her arms. "You are ready to face this world with me. You have your young man. You have your friends. They will help you through this. They love you, my darling."_

_"I know they do," I whispered. "But I miss you."_

_"I miss you, too, my darling, but I am still here with you," she said. "I am in your heart. That is all that matters."_

_"Are you with Jonathon?" I asked._

_"Yes," she said with a big smile. "He is waiting for me in the park."_

_"Have you seen Charlie?" I asked._

_"Yes, I have, my darling," she whispered. "He is so proud of you. He told me to tell you that he still loves to watch you dance."_

_"I miss him," I sobbed softly. _

_"He knows you do," said Madame Christine. "He's happy now, too. He had his Renee. They dance. They smile and laugh. You must move on from this, my darling. You can not wallow away again."_

_"I know," I whispered. _

_"You know, my darling," said Madame as she looked over at the river. "My Jonathon and I tried for many years to have a child. We always considered you to be ours. We love you, my darling."_

_"I've always thought of you as a mother, Madame," I whispered. "I love you, too."_

_"I have to go now, my Isabella," she whispered._

_"Please not yet," I cried as I clung to her._

_"I have to go meet my Jonathon," she said. She stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Now, I want you to listen to me. You have to go back and do the audition with your Edward. You have to live your life to the fullest. You are destined to be a star, my darling. I will always be watching you dance. Promise me that you will keep dancing."_

_"I promise," I whispered. She reached up and wiped the tears off my face._

_"I've never had a student like you, my Isabelle," she said. "Take care of your Edward. Tell him to remember what I told him."_

_"I will," I whispered. "Tell Charlie that I love him. Tell him I found my dream."_

_"I will, my darling," she whispered._

_She leaned down and kissed my forehead softly before she turned and walked through the trees. I turned and sat back on my tree and watched as the wind blew through the trees._

* * *

**Thanks for all the support over this story. I means a lot to me. I struggled with this chapter today. I had a hard time finding the right words. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

I woke up the next morning before Edward did. He looked so tired that I decided to let him sleep. I slipped out of the bed and went and took a quick shower. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before I went downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the living with plates of eggs and toast. They all looked up at me as I stepped off the last step.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Did you find everything you needed for breakfast?"

"Yeah," said Esme. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "It was just a lot to handle yesterday."

"We know," said Carlisle. I just nodded and looked around.

"I'm going to be in the garage if anyone needs me," I whispered.

"Ok," said Esme with a frown on her face.

I smiled softly at them before I turned and went out to the garage. I went into the large room behind it. I flicked on the light and looked around at the studio Charlie had built for me. I went over and ran my hand along the bar.

"_Just hold it for another minute," said Charlie. I tightened my fingers on the bar, trying not to drop it on his head. "Got it."_

"_Not a bad job," chuckled Jonathon as I left go of the bar. He looked back at me. "Give it try, Bella."_

"_Ok," I said. I lifted my leg onto the bar and slid down into a split._

"_Keep your legs straight, my darling," said Madame Christine from the doorway._

"_Yes, Madame," I said rolling my eyes._

"_Don't roll your eyes at me, child," she chuckled. "Just because this is not my studio doesn't mean I don't expect you to strive to be perfect here as I do in my studio."_

"_I know, Madame," I teased. "I'm sure you will know if I don't jump high enough or have a bad turn out."_

"_Of course, I will," she laughed. _

"It's a nice studio," said Edward. I turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said softly. I went over and hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"That's what I am here for," whispered Edward. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "People are starting to come by."

"Ok," I whispered. "Let's go deal with the well wishers."

Edward chuckled softly as I turned off the lights and shut the door to my studio. We went back inside. There were several people standing around the kitchen and living room. I didn't recognize most of them. I walked into the living room and found myself in a massive hug. I couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped through my lips.

"I missed you too, Beth," I chuckled. The short, blond pulled away and gave me the once over.

"You look fabulous," she chuckled. She looked over at Edward. "You must be Edward. Madame spoke very highly of you when she came back from her visit. I'm Beth Willis."

"It's nice to meet you, Beth," said Edward.

"You too," she said. "Take care of Bella or I will kick your ass."

"Beth," I hissed. "Stop being a bitch."

"I'm not," she chuckled. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ok, so maybe I am. Would you rather have Mark here telling him he knows where to hide his body if he hurts you? Because we both know Charlie would expect us to cover it all for him."

"Just ignore her, Edward," I laughed. "She's always been crazy."

"Yes, I have," sighed Beth. She looked at me and frowned. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok," I said. "It's hard to lose her too. I felt like I was just now getting my life back after Charlie and now….."

"I know," said Beth. "I miss her too. The girls were pretty upset."

"I know they were," I said. I looked over at Edward. "Beth's daughters, Caroline and Madeline, took lessons with Madame."

"Oh," said Edward.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we will continue with lessons for them," said Beth.

"You should," I said. "Madame would want them to keep dancing."

"I know," whispered Beth. "Anyway, I have to run. There are several casseroles in the kitchen. Eat something or face my wrath."

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled as I hugged her. "Tell the girls I miss them."

"I will," she whispered. She pulled away. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," I whispered.

I spent the rest of the day talking with people who came by to offer their condolences. Several of my teachers from high school came by. A lot of the parent's of Madame's students came by. A few of them brought their children with them. They all looked so sad and I understood what they felt. Madame was the reason most of us danced.

After a few hours of plastering a smile on my face, I slipped out of the house and went and sat on the back porch. I needed to get away from all of them. People I had never even met were telling me that they were sad for my loss. It was a irritating even if they did mean well.

"Oh, sorry," said a girl from behind me. I turned and saw a pretty red headed girl coming of the house. She couldn't be more than thirteen. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave you alone."

"It's fine," I said. I scooted over and patted the porch. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," she said softly. "It was getting a little intense in there."

"I understand," I said. "I'm Bella."

"I know," she chuckled softly. "Madame told me all about you. I'm Maggie."

"Oh," I said. "It's nice to meet you, Maggie"

"You too, Bella," she said. We sat in silence for several minutes before she spoke again. "I saw you dance in Seattle a few years ago. You were amazing."

"Thank you," I said. I looked over at her. "Were you one of Madame's students?"

"Yes, I just started with her about three months ago when my family moved here from Seattle," said Maggie. "I loved her."

"I did too," I said softly. "She was strict and demanded perfection but she was the best."

"I don't know what I am going to do now," whispered Maggie. "I can't stop dancing. It's who I am."

"There's a school in Port Angeles," I said softly. "It's not as good as Madame but it's something."

"I guess," she whispered as the door opened behind us. We turned and saw a man and a woman standing behind us. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had bright red hair and blue eyes.

"Maggie, we need to go now," said the woman.

"Ok, Mom," said Maggie. She turned and looked at me. "It was really nice to meet you, Bella. I hope to see you dance again soon."

"It was nice to meet you too, Maggie," I said softly. "I know it's hard but Madame would want you to keep dancing."

"I know," she whispered.

She got up and went back into the house with her parents. I got up and followed them into the house. I found Edward in the living room with everyone else. It looked like the last of our visitors had left for the day. I went over and climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I ducked my head into his neck.

"You doing ok?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I whispered. "I didn't realize how many people loved her."

"I could tell they did," he whispered. "She touched all of their lives so much."

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "I'm so happy I have you with me right now. I could never have gone through this without you."

"I will always be here, love," he whispered. "You and I are going to be together forever."

"I know," I whispered.

I nestled myself in Edward's arms as I listened to my family talk around us. I knew in this moment that no matter what life throws at me, I will be ok. No matter what obstacles try to stop us, Edward and I would be ok as long as we have each other and our family. I may have lost the only mother I had ever known but I still had brothers and sisters. I was still in the arms of the love of my life, my Edward.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. They made my day so much better:)**


	38. Chapter 38

Edward must have carried me up to bed last night after I fell asleep because I woke up the next morning in my bed. I reached for Edward but all I found was empty space. I climbed off my bed and made my way downstairs. I couldn't find Edward anywhere inside the house so I went and looked in the backyard. I found him sitting on the porch.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. He turned and smiled at me.

"Just thinking," he said softly. I sat down next to him. "It's really beautiful here."

"It can be," I chuckled. "It rains here a lot but the summer's are nice."

"You have a beautiful view from out here," said Edward. I looked over at the view of the mountains.

"I think the view is one of the reasons I can't sell this house," I said. "Charlie loved it here. He used to come out here at night sometimes. I would hear him talking to my mom. I think he felt closer to her here."

"He must of loved her a lot," said Edward.

"He did," I said softly. "He said he fell in love with her the moment he saw her."

"Are you ready for today?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"No, but I know that I have to move on," I said softly. "Madame would want me to keep living."

"She would," said Edward. The back door opened. We looked back to see Alice standing in the door way with the phone in her hand.

"Bella, there's a Mr. Jenks on the phone. He said he needs to speak to you."

"Ok, Alice," I said. I stood up and she handed me the phone. Edward and I followed her back into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Jenks. How are you?" I asked as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm sorry to be bothering you today but I needed to speak with you and I didn't want to bother you at the funeral."

"I appreciate that," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come in and see me before you go back to California. There are a few matters we need to discuss," he said.

"Ok, do you have time for me to come in tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"Is three o'clock ok?" he asked.

"That's fine, Mr. Jenks," I said.

"Ok, I guess I will see you at the funeral," he said softly. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Isabella. Madame Christine was a wonderful woman."

"Yes, she was," I said as a tear slipped down my face. "I had better go."

"Ok. If you need anything…." he trailed off.

"I know," I said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said. I hung up the phone and wiped the tears off my face.

"Bella, who is Mr. Jenks?" asked Edward.

"He was Madame's lawyer," I said. "He also handled Charlie's will after he died. I have a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon. I'm guessing to figure out what to do with Madame's estate."

"Oh," said Edward. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Ok," he whispered. "We had better go get ready for the funeral."

I just nodded my head as I followed him up the stairs to my room. Edward and I took a quick shower together. We dried off and went back into my room. Edward pulled on a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt, a blue tie and a jacket. He looked amazing. I pulled out my little black dress. Madame insisted before I went to the academy that I needed a little black dress for all the parties I was sure to be invited to. I had never worn it until today. I just sighed inwardly as I slipped it on over my black bra and hipsters. I pulled my hair into a bun but didn't bother putting on any make-up. I slipped my feet into my black ballet flats and turned to look at Edward.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed my hand. We made our way downstairs to where everyone was waiting for us. They all just smiled sadly as we made our way out to the cars. I gave Carlisle directions to the church. He parked and we climbed out. We made our way inside and took our seats in the front.

I couldn't believe the number of people who had come out to say their farewells to Madame. I think nearly the entire town of Forks was here. I saw Mark and Beth sitting with their girls. Maggie was sitting with her parents. I turned to the front as Pastor Mills stood up.

"It's always difficulty to lose a loved one. Madame Christine Romanoff-Anders was an icon in the dancing world. She danced with New York Ballet for nearly ten years before she retired and settled in Forks. She once told me that she loved teaching her girls how to dance because that is where her legacy would live on forever. In the twenty years that she lived in Forks, she taught over five hundred girls and nearly a hundred boys how to dance. Madame was a star in the town of Forks and I know she always will be," he said softly.

He nodded as me. I stood up and made my way up to the front and sat down at the large piano. I played my fingers on the keys and closed my eyes as I let my tears fall for my Madame.

"_Come on, Bella," chuckled Jonathon as he dragged me over to the piano. "How can you dance to music if you can't feel it in your bones?"_

"_I don't want to learn to play the piano," I whined. "I dance just fine with out it."_

"_Perhaps," he said, "But if you know how to play, you will really feel it. You will be able to lose yourself in the dance."_

"_Isabella, he's right," chuckled Madame Christine as she sat on the other side of me. She placed her fingers on the keys and began to play. "Can you feel it, my darling?"_

"_Yes," I whispered as I closed my eyes. I could feel my feet twitching to move._

"_Can you feel you feet asking you to move?" she whispered._

"_Yes, they want to dance," I whispered as she kept playing._

"_You must be able to feel the music, my Isabella," she said softly as she finished her song. She placed her hand on my heart. "You must feel it here in your heart as well as in your feet. The music of your life must show from your body just as your dance does. Are you ready to feel the music, my darling Isabella?"_

"_Yes," I murmured softly._

"_Then let my Jonathon teach you," she whispered. She kissed my forehead before she got up and left us alone._

I slowly opened my eyes as I played the last note for Madame. I wiped the tears off my face before I stood up. I went back over and sat down next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Emmett reached over and grabbed my hand. I gave him a small smile as I let the tears run down my face. He had tears pouring down his face as well. Pastor Mills stood up and opened his bible.

"Ecclesiastes 3: 1-8 says, 'There is a time for everything, And a season for every activity under heaven, A time to be born and a time to die, A time to plant and a time to uproot, A time to kill and a time to heal, A time to tear down and a time to build, A time to weep and a time to laugh,A time to mourn and a time to dance, A time to scatter stones and a time to gather them, A time to embrace and a time to refrain, A time to search and a time to give up, A time to keep and a time to throw away, A time to tear and a time to mend, A time to be silent and a time to speak,A time to love and a time to hate, A time for war and a time for peace,'" he read. He closed his bible. "Let's have a moment of silence for Madame Christine Romanoff- Anders."

"_Madame?" I whispered softly. _

"_Yes, my darling?" she asked. We were sitting in the park. It was one of the rare warm sunny days and she had insisted that we had to embrace it and have a picnic._

"_How did you know you were in love with your Jonathon? I mean you had just met him. How did you know?" I asked. She chuckled softly._

"_I'm not really sure, my darling," she said. "I felt complete with him. I felt at home with him. He was sitting on the other side of the table and he was telling me about his music. The look on his face. The sound of his voice. The soft laughter that came off his lips. They all made me feel…I don't know really, at home. All I knew was that I could not imagine my world without him in it. I needed him even then."_

"_Do you think I will ever meet someone like that?" I asked. _

"_My Isabella, one day you will meet the man you are destined to be with for all of eternity. Just like I am destined to be reunited with my Jonathon."_

"_You really miss him, don't you?" I asked._

"_Yes, my darling, I do," she sighed. "Sometimes I think I can still hear him playing for me. It makes me feel better. I know I will see him again one day."_

"Madame will be laid to rest in Forks Cemetery. We ask that you join us in saying our final goodbyes to Madame Christine."

Mark, and five other of the deputies from the police station all stood up and went down to front. They lifted Madame's casket and carried her through the church. You could hear people sobbing softly everywhere. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me out after Madame. I turned and cried into his chest as they loaded her casket into the back of the hearse.

We climbed into our cars and followed the hearse down the highway to the cemetery. We parked and climbed out. We followed the pallbearers as they carried Madame over to her gravesite. Pastor Mills stood on the other side of her casket and opened his bible again.

"John 14: 27 says, 'Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid.'"

I pulled away from Edward and went over and picked up a single peach rose from the basket. I went over Madame's casket and laid the rose on top.

"I'll love you forever, my Madame," I sobbed softly. "Thank you for being my mother. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for teaching me how to dance."


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up the next morning with the feeling that someone was watching me. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling just slightly uncomfortable. I felt the bed shake as whoever was staring at me chuckled softly. I smiled at the sound of the velvety chuckle.

"Are you ever going to open your eyes?" asked Edward.

"No," I sighed as I laid my head on his chest. "I like this dream."

"Oh, really? What dream is that?" he asked.

"Where I have a handsome, sexy, irresistible man in my bed," I chuckled. "In my father's house, no less."

"Hmm, I like being in your bed," chuckled Edward. "Even in your father's house but you need to open your eyes."

"Why?" I pouted.

"So I can see those beautiful chocolate kiss eyes," he whispered. I smiled and opened my eyes. "There they are."

"I like the bright green eyes staring at me right now," I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"I like chocolate better," he whispered. "I hope our children have your eyes."

"Children?" I asked.

"Do you not want to have children?" asked Edward.

"I haven't really thought about it," I said. "I guess I could see us having a couple auburn haired, green eyed kids."

"I was thinking of a couple of Chestnut brown haired chocolate kissed eyed kids." chuckled Edward.

"How about one of each?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Deal," chuckled Edward. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I don't care what our kids look like. I know we will have beautiful kids because they will come from our love."

"That was so…cheesy," I laughed.

"I try to be sensitive and look what it gets me," Edward said with a pout.

"I'm sorry but it was cheesy," I whispered.

"I know," he chuckled. He climbed out of bed and held out his hand to me. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to go run. You are going to show me around this little town before we come back and get ready for your meeting." said Edward.

"Ok," I said.

I climbed out of bed and we quickly changed. . We went downstairs and left a note for the others letting them know where we were going. We went outside and stretched for a few minutes before we started running. We ran slower than we normal would but I didn't want Edward to get hurt while I showed him around town. Forks wasn't that big but I still knew it would be more than he was used to.

We spent the next couple hours running and walking around Forks. He chuckled at our small high school. I showed him the park Charlie and Madame always took me to. I showed him the small shopping area downtown. We both agreed not to tell Alice about it. We eventually made our way back to the house. Carlisle and Esme were sitting out on the front porch as we came up.

"Hey, how was your run?" asked Esme.

"It was nice," I said as Edward and I sat down next to them. "I showed Edward all around town. I think he was impressed."

"It is a nice little town but it has nothing on San Francisco," chuckled Edward.

"I know," I said. "I am ready to go home."

"I figured we would fly out in the morning," said Carlisle.

"Sounds good," I said. I turned to them. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Carlisle.

"For coming with me," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears. "Growing up, I didn't like most people. That's why Charlie signed me up with Madame. He wanted to me make friends. I never really did. Nobody I'm really close too, anyway. I always felt like I was a freak because I preferred to be with Madame, Jonathon and Charlie. We were a family. Most of the kids from didn't understand our relationship. They didn't understand that dancing was my life. When Jonathon died, it tore Madame up. She was lost with him for a long time but eventually she came to me. Then Charlie died and it was her turn to help me. We relied on each other to get through the day. I couldn't have gotten through this without you and the others. You're my family. I love you all so much."

"We love you too, Bella," cried Esme as she pulled me into her arms. Carlisle wrapped his arms around us.

"Bella, you were there for us when we needed you. It was our turn now. This is what family does," he whispered. "It's an honor to have you as a little sister."

"That sounds bad when you think about the fact that I am sleeping with your brother," I whispered. They all busted out laughing as did I.

"Oh, Bella," laughed Carlisle. "Things are never dull with you around."

"That's why I'm here," I chuckled. "I'm starving."

"Trust me, there is plenty of food," chuckled Esme.

"I'm sure," I said. "Knowing Beth, she brought enough to feed two armies."

They just chuckled with me as we went into the house. Edward and I went upstairs and quickly showered. We got dressed and made our way downstairs. Esme and Carlisle had pulled out all the food from the fridge. The counters were completely covered. I just shook my head as I grabbed a plate and went to hang out with my family.

A few hours later, Edward and I climbed into the car and headed down to Mr. Jenks' office. I parked the car in the parking lot and we made our way inside. Jenks' office wasn't very big but the people of Forks didn't need a Lawyer for more than wills and divorces usually. I groaned inwardly when I saw the woman sitting behind the desk, Irina Laurent. She had hit on Charlie several times before he died. Thankfully he never went out with her.

"Hello, Irina," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," she said softly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok," I said softly. "This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Irina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Irina," said Edward politely. Irina smiled at him as she checked him over. I barely managed to contain my shudder.

"You too, Edward," she said. She looked back over at me. "Mr. Jenks will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," I said. Edward and I went over and took a seat. I leaned up to his ear. "Did you see her check you out? I think you have a chance with her."

"Gross," whispered Edward as he cringed away. "That was just creepy."

"She hit on Charlie a few times, too," I whispered. "He thought it was creepy as well."

"Isabella, Mr. Jenks will see you now," said Irina. "Edward, why don't we get to know each other better while they talk."

"He's coming with me, Irina," I said harshly.

"Ok, well, maybe another time," she said. I think she was trying to be sexy but it came off looking desperate.

"No, thank you," said Edward.

I chuckled softly as her face fell. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him into Mr. Jenks' office. Jason Jenks was sitting behind his desk. He was a short, pudgy man who was slightly bald. He looked up at us and gave us a soft smile as he motioned for us to sit.

"Are you doing ok, Isabella?" he asked.

"I'm hanging in there, Mr. Jenks," I said softly. "I would like you to meet Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Mr. Jenks."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," said Mr. Jenks.

"You too, Mr. Jenks," said Edward. Mr. Jenks looked back over at me.

"Let's get started," he said. "I wanted to go over Madame's will with you, Isabella, while you were still here. I know you are going back to California soon."

"We are heading back in the morning," I said. He nodded and opened his folder.

"Well, it's all pretty standard. She left you her house, the studio, and of course, her vast wealth. I will be filing to get everything transferred to you as soon as I can."

"Ok," I said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Madame brought this to me about a week ago. She asked that I keep it safe for her. She asked me to make sure you got it," he said as he handed me a medium sized box.

"Thank you," I said.

"Isabella, it you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

"I'll remember that, Mr. Jenks," I said as I stood up. "Thank you for taking care of Madame's estate as well as Charlie's."

"It's been an honor, Isabella," he said softly.

I just nodded before Edward and I left. We ignored Irina as we walked past her and went back to the house. We went inside and found everyone sitting in the living room.

"What's in the box?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know," I said. "Madame left it for me at Mr. Jenks' office."

"Open it," said Alice.

"Ok," I said.

Edward and I sat down on one of the couches. I ripped the tape off the box and opened the flaps. I pulled the paper off the top. Inside the box was a large scrap book. I lifted it out of the box and opened it to the first page. I gasped softly.

"What is it?" asked Alice.

"It's me and Madame," I whispered.

I looked down at the picture on the front page of the scrap book. It was taken by Charlie on the day of my first dance lesson. Madame was kneeling down next to me as she helped me turn my feet out. Under the picture she had written, _'The day you became a star._'

I turned it to the next page. There were several snapshots of me with Madame, Jonathon and Charlie. The first one was of me and Charlie. It was the night of my first recital. Charlie was kneeling down in front of me with a bouquet of blue roses in one arm. He was smiling and wiping the tears from my face. Under this picture she had written, '_He will always be your biggest fan.'_

I could feel the tears fall from my eyes as I looked over at the picture of me and Jonathon. It was on my fifth birthday. They had taken me to see the Seattle Ballet perform. Jonathon insisted on being my date for the evening. He slipped a corsage on my tiny wrist and wrapped my arm around his and lead me inside. _'The daughter we never had.'_

Nobody said anything to me as I flipped through the pages of the book that documented my life with not only Charlie but Madame and Jonathon. From the pictures of my missing front two teeth and me riding my first bike without training wheels to the pictures of me in every recital and school play. Each page had something written on it. _'His favorite girl' ; 'Growing up so fast'; 'A future diva.'_

I turned to the last page and nearly dropped the book. Emmett caught it as Edward wrapped his arms around me. It was a picture of Renee when she was pregnant with me. She was sitting on a blanket in the middle of a park. I knew it was the park in town that Charlie and Madame always took me to. Renee had the biggest smile on her face as she rubbed her protruding belly. Her eyes sparkled with love. Her soft brown hair was sitting on her shoulders. The sun was wrapped around her. Under the picture Madame had written, _'Your Guardian Angel, My Darling.'_


	40. Chapter 40

I'm not sure how I ended up in my bed last night. The last thing I remember clearly was falling into Edward's arms as I looked at the last page of the scrap book. I had never seen that picture of Renee. She was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. If I tried hard enough, I could remember the others gathering around us as they whispered their words of encouragement. My love for my new family grew deeper in those few minutes. They would never really understand how much their love and support means to me. I don't think there are words that really express my feelings for them and Edward.

I slid off the bed and left Edward sleeping. He had been up with me for a long time last night while I cried once more. I didn't know how I had any more tears left inside my body. I slipped on my yoga pants and a t-shirt. I slipped out of the room and went downstairs as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake anyone up.

I smiled softly when I saw Alice and Jasper sleeping on the sofa bed. She had her head laying on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her pixie like body. Their love for one another was written clearly in their faces.

I quietly went out to the garage and to my studio. I flipped the light on and went over to my stereo. I just set the radio to some random station. I just needed the noise. I needed to hear some music. I slowly moved out into the middle of the floor and closed my eyes as I let my feet move me.

"When I watch you dance, it's like seeing the sunrise," said Emmett. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in the doorway. "The joy and passion on your face. It's incredible."

"Thank you," I said. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I don't sleep much," said Emmett as he came inside the room. "This is a nice studio. Did Charlie build it?"

"When I was ten," I said. "He and Jonathon spent three months getting it ready for me. He said he got tired of me bumping into my dresser when I tried to practice in my room."

"I can see you doing that," chuckled Emmett before he turned serious. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "Everything is just really overwhelming right now."

"I know," said Emmett as he looked around.

"Emmett, where are you from?" I asked. He smiled softly.

"I'm from a small town in Missouri," he said.

"How did you end up at CBA?"

"I left Missouri to attend school at UCLA." said Emmett. "Carlisle approached me after my Sophomore showcase and offered me a position with CBA."

"Was it hard for you to leave home?" I asked.

"No," he said as he looked over at me. "The kids in my school didn't get that dancing was my life either."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Look at me," he said, gesturing to his body. "I'm built for football. They all thought I should play football instead of dance but I don't think I could stop dancing if I tried."

"I know the feeling," I said. "You found your home at the academy also, didn't you?"

"Yes," he chuckled softly. "I found my family there as well. My parent's know I am happy here. They love Rose."

"That's great," I said. "You're very lucky."

"I know I am, Bella," he said as he looked back over at me. "I want you to know that I am really happy for you and Edward. He's been alone for a long time. I know you have too but he had to live in couple land. We always tried to include him but it was hard for him. He's changed since he met you."

"How?" I asked.

"He's happier. He's playful and giddy. He jokes and laughs. He smiles all the time. I don't think he could have gotten through losing his parents if you hadn't been there for him," said Emmett. "Thank you."

"He's done so much more me," I whispered.

"I know he has," said Emmett. "Just know that we all love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Em," I whispered.

Emmett kissed my forehead before he turned and left. I could hear everyone milling around in the kitchen. I turned off the stereo and shut off the light before I locked the door behind me. I smiled at everyone as I walked through the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. I heard the water running in the bathroom so I shut the door behind me and stripped off my cloths. I went into the bathroom and slipped into the shower behind Edward, wrapping my arms around him.

"I missed you," I murmured softly. Edward turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you, too," he whispered. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured softly.

Edward lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He slowly pushed his cock into me. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled out and pushed back a little faster and harder than before. Our lips never left each other's as we made love under steaming water. I felt my body shake as Edward and I came together.

We quickly finished our showers and dried off. We went back into my room and got dressed and started packed up everything.

"I'm going to sell the house," I said. Edward looked up from his suitcase at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I am going to sell Charlie's house," I said again. "It's time for me to let it go. I'm going to put it and Madame's house on the market as soon as I can. I am going to call Beth and see if she wants the dance school. She would be a good teacher."

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I said with a smile. "I'm ready to move on from my life here. I'm ready to move on with you."

"I'm ready to move on with you, too."

I gave him a small kiss and finished packing my stuff. I looked around my bedroom one more time before I followed Edward downstairs. I went from room to room saying my silent goodbyes to my father. Once everyone was ready, I followed them out. I locked the door and handed Edward my suitcase. I turned and looked back at the house.

"I love you, Dad," I whispered. I could almost hear him murmur as the wind blew my hair softly.

"…_I love you, too, honey,….."_

I wiped the tear off my face as I climbed into the car next to Edward. We drove to the airport and left the cars with the valet. We went inside and checked in for our flight. We grabbed our tickets and went through security. We reached our gate just as they were calling for final boarding. We loaded on board and buckled our seatbelts. The plane rolled onto the runway and we lifted off for San Francisco.

Our flight landed in San Francisco a few hours later. We unloaded off the plane and grabbed our luggage. We loaded into our cars and headed back to the academy. I thanked everyone for coming with me again before Edward and I headed up to his room. We peeled off each others clothes and made love for the rest of the day. I fell asleep knowing I was the luckiest woman in the world to be in Edward's arms.


	41. Chapter 41

I woke up the next morning feeling a little nervous. We only had two and a half days until our auditions for Marcus Volturi's ballet. I worried that we had missed too much rehearsal time over the last four weeks between my head injury, Edward's parents, and Madame's passing.

"What has you thinking so hard?" asked Edward. I looked over at him.

"Do you realize that our audition is the day after tomorrow and we have hardly practiced at all in the last four weeks?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed me softly. "But we are going to be fine. Our routine is amazing. You will carry us through it just fine."

"As long as there is no pressure, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," chuckled Edward. "We will be fine, Bella. We will just have to practice extra hard today and tomorrow."

"I know," I whispered. "Just a minor freak out. I'm ok now."

"Good," said Edward. "Let's go run and grab some breakfast before we head to class. Then this afternoon, we will go to our studio and practice until our feet bleed."

"Ok," I said. "Except about our feet bleeding. That's gross."

"I know," chuckled Edward.

We climbed out of his bed and threw on our running clothes before grabbing our iPods. We both had a ton of laundry to do at some point. We slipped out of the suite quietly and made our way down to the track. We stretched and put our iPods on and started running.

After we got done running, we went back to the dorms. Edward kissed me and slapped my ass before I went into my room to shower. I may have grabbed his cock through his running shorts. I went into my bathroom and quickly showered and got dressed for class.

I went down to the lobby and met Edward at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed my hand as we walked down to the dining hall. As soon as we walked in everyone turned and stared at us for a split second. I rolled my eyes and went over to grab a banana and a yogurt for breakfast. We went over and joined the others at our table in the back.

"Hey, Bella," said James as he, Victoria, Jacob and Leah came over to us. "We were really sorry to hear about Madame. She was an extraordinary woman."

"Yes, she was," I said.

"Are you doing ok?" asked Victoria as Mike and Jessica came over.

"I'm doing ok," I said. "Please join us."

"Thanks," she said. They all sat down with us. "Are you all excited about your auditions?"

"Yes," we all said. We all busted out laughing.

"Kind of getting nervous though," said Alice.

"Yeah," said Rose. "It feels like this month just flew by."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled. "We will all just have to practice extra hard for the next two days."

"Ugh," they all groaned. I chuckled at them.

"I don't know why you all are complaining," I laughed. I could see Edward smiling at me. "You've had more practice time than me and Edward."

"True," snickered Garrett. I rolled my eyes at him. "However, you and Edward are like so fucking connected, I think you both think on the same wave length all the time now."

"We do not," said me and Edward. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Let's get to class," I chuckled.

We all chuckled as we made our way out of the dining room and over to the rehearsal hall. We were almost at mine and the girls classroom when Esme stopped us.

"Rose, Alice, Angela, Kate, and Bella, you have been excused from your classes to prepare for your auditions. Use your time wisely. You only have a two more days until your auditions."

"Ok," said Alice quietly.

"We will," said Angela.

"Thanks," said Rose.

"Yeah," said Kate.

"Thanks, Esme," I said softly.

"You're welcome, girls," said Esme. "Just remember that no matter what we are proud of you."

We all nodded and made our way down to our rehearsal spaces. Edward was already waiting for me. I walked in and pulled the door shut behind me. He looked up and smiled at me and I could feel my body relax. I changed my shoes and stretched for a few minutes before I got up and went over to him. He started our song. He pulled me into his arms and we started to dance.

We spent all day in our practice space getting ready for our audition. We sweated and pushed ourselves to jump higher, dance faster, and to want it more than any of the other groups. We understood that we were completing against our friends, our family for this opportunity. While we didn't want them to fail, we wanted to prove that we were the best pair for the show.

After spending all day locked in our rehearsal space, Edward and I made our way back to the dorms. I went up to my suite while he ran to his to grab some clean clothes. I walked in and found Rose and Alice with their feet in buckets of ice water.

"Long day?" I asked as I sat down next to Alice.

"Yes," she grumbled. "My feet are killing me. My legs feel like they are on fire."

"Not to mention our arms and backs," mumbled Rose. She looked over at me. "How are you not hurting?"

"I was trained by Madame," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Between years for being tortured into perfection and years of running to stay in shape, I don't really get sore anymore."

"Don't forget all the sex you've been having," snickered Alice. "That has to keep you in shape also."

"True," I chuckled.

"I suppose if I was having as much sex as you and Edward, I wouldn't be hurting so much right now," chuckled Rose. Alice snorted. "What?"

"You and Emmett are just as bad as they are," chuckled Alice. She looked over at me. "You miss out on all the 'God, yes, Em,' and 'harder, Emmy baby, harder.'"

"Shut the fuck up, Alice," laughed Rose. "Trust me, we heard you and Jasper too. 'Oh, Jazzy, don't stop. Keep fucking me.' It's nauseating."

"I don't know why you are laughing, Bella," chuckled Alice. I was laughing so hard I had tears coming down my face. "We hear you and Edward all the time."

"Oh my god, you and Edward are the loudest people I have ever known," laughed Rose. "Between you screaming out his named and his dropping the f-bomb, I'm sure just about all of San Francisco has heard you."

"Who knew Edward could be so vocal?" teased Alice. Just then the door to the suite opened and Edward, Emmett and Jasper all came in. Rose, Alice, and I all looked at each other and busted out laughing again.

"What's do funny?" asked Emmett.

"Nothing," chuckled Rose.

"Yeah," snickered Alice. "We were just talking."

"Talking about what?" asked Jasper as he sat down next to her.

"Um, we were talking about how sore they are," I chuckled.

"Yeah, and about how Bella gets plenty of….exercise," smirked Rose.

"Yeah, she seems to be getting a lot of it," laughed Alice. I just chuckled as my face turned red.

"I don't think I really want to know," grimaced Emmett.

"Me either," groaned Jasper.

"I need a shower," whined Alice.

"Let's go, Ali," chuckled Jasper as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room. I looked over at Rose and cocked an eyebrow. She started chuckling. A few minutes later, we heard it."

"Oh, Jazzy," moaned Alice. Emmett and Edward's mouths both fell open while me and Rose laughed. "That's it. Prove you are more manly than Emmett."

"That little pixie," growled Emmett as he stood up. He lifted Rose up and carried her into her room and slammed the door shut. Alice's door cracked open and she stuck her head out.

"I couldn't resist," she snickered quietly. I barely held in my laughter as I buried my face in Edward's chest. "I knew he wouldn't let us out do them."

"God, you are one evil little pixie," chuckled Edward. "I think I love you, Alice."

"Awe, Eddie, I love you too," said Alice. "You know, like an annoying little brother."

"OH, EM, YES!" screamed Rose. "DON'T STOP."

"I'm not stopping, baby," growled Emmett.

"Wow," I chuckled. I looked over at Edward. "Do you think he is more manly than you?"

"NO," scoffed Edward. I leaned up to him.

"Prove it," I whispered.

Edward's eyes grew darker as he stood up and pulled me to my feet. Alice just laughed as she shut her bedroom door. She must have told Jasper because a moment later, I heard him laughing. Edward dragged me into my room and shut the door behind me. He turned and looked at me. I smirked as I pulled the top of my leotard down my shoulders and arms. Edward's eyes went straight to my breasts. I slid it down my abdomen and pulled it off along with my tights.

Edward's eyes raked over my naked body and his hand went right to his hard cock that was poking through his pants. I slid my hand down my chest, over my hard, erect nipples until I reached the top of my wet core. I slipped my hand down and cupped myself. Edward pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

I climbed onto the bed and laid down on my back. I moved my hand back down to my pussy and slid a finger inside of me. Edward practically ripped his pants off. I bit my lip when I saw his cock spring out. Edward grabbed his cock and started stroking himself at the same pace I was fingering myself. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed him now.

"Baby, please," I whimpered.

"What do you want?" asked Edward as he stroked himself. We were both panting as we rubbed and stroked ourselves.

"I need you," I moaned. "Please, baby, I need you to make love to me right now."

"I can't deny you anything," moaned Edward.

Edward climbed on the bed and settled himself between my legs. He pulled my hand from my pussy and brought my fingers to his lips. He licked and sucked my juices off of my finger. I threw my head back as I moaned. The man had a magic mouth, I swear. He leaned down and kissed me as he pushed himself into me slowly. I hooked my legs around the back of his legs and pulled him deeper into me as he started to thrust in and out of me slowly. He moved his lips down my jaw to my ear.

"Can you feel how much I need you?" he whispered.

"Yes," I moaned.

"I can't get enough of you, love," he whispered as he speed up just slightly. "I need you. You're my life, Bella. You're my Bella."

"Gah……you're my Edward……forever," I gasped as I came hard.

"Forever, my love," he whispered as he reached his release.

Edward leaned down and kissed me before he rolled off of me. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and hummed to me as I fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

The first thing I thought of as my eyes opened this morning was _holy fuck we audition today_. The second thing I thought was _I wonder if they would notice if I ran away and hid until the auditions were over_.

"Yes, they would," chuckled Edward. I looked over at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes," chuckled Edward. "Preceded by a 'holy fuck we audition today.' You aren't nervous, are you?"

"Um, fuck yes," I said. "This is huge."

"I know," teased Edward as he pressed his erection unto my hip.

"I wasn't talking about that," I laughed. "Although he is huge, baby."

"He's really lonely right now," chuckled Edward as he kissed the side of my neck. "I think he wants to come visit."

"What would he do if he came to visit?" I asked.

"Why don't I show you?" he purred.

"Hmm, ok," I moaned as thrust my hips at him.

Edward groaned and rolled us so that I was on top of him. I straddled his waist and slid down on his erection. I hissed as he filled me completely. I leaned back and placed my hands on his thighs as I lifted myself up and slammed back down.

"Fuck," moaned Edward as he grabbed my hips.

"Oh, Baby," I groaned.

I slowly quickened my rhythm as I moved on Edward. His hands went from my hips to my breasts and back to my hips. I could feel my orgasm coming so I moved even harder. I needed to come.

"So…..close….." groaned Edward.

"Me….too……so……..FUCK!" I screamed as my body was hit by a mind blowing orgasm. Edward rolled us so that he was hovering over me. He grabbed my hips again and started driving into me with abandonment.

"FUCK!" growled Edward as he came deep inside of me. I loved it when he growled. Edward collapsed on top of me as he struggled to catch his breath. "Baby, I love you."

"I love you, too," I chuckled. "But you are crushing my hip."

"Sorry," chuckled Edward as he rolled off of me. "Are you still nervous?"

"Yes," I chuckled.

Edward just chuckled as he climbed off the bed. He pulled me off and tossed me my running clothes. He knew me so well. We made our way down to the track and started running. We finished our run pretty quickly and made our way up to the dorms. We showered and changed into practice clothes.

We met in the lobby and went down to the dining hall. We grabbed some breakfast and went over and sat with the others. They were all talking about the show. I tried to block out all the noise. My nerves were already on fire.

"_Daddy, stop!" I squealed as I ran from him._

"_Never, Bella," he laughed. "The tickle monster will never stop."_

"_NO!" I laughed as he caught me. He swept me into his arms and started tickling me. "Stop, Daddy, stop!"_

"_Ok, honey," laughed Charlie "It's time for bed."_

"_But I'm not sleepy," I whined as I tried to stop my yawn._

"_Yes, you are, honey," said Charlie._

"_Will you lay down with me?" I asked._

"_Of course I will," whispered Charlie. He laid down on the bed next to me. I leaned over and put my head on his chest._

"_Daddy?" I whispered._

"_Yes, honey?" he whispered._

"_Tell me the story," I whispered._

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Isabella. She was the most beautiful princess in all the land. She was kind and sweet. She was loving and caring. One day, she was dancing in the forest when she came across a young prince. He was lost and scared so Princess Isabella grabbed his hand and brought him to her castle. She gave him some food and water. She let him sleep in her father's bed. When he woke the next morning he was so moved that she had taken such good care of him that he asked her to marry him. She agreed and they were married," whispered Charlie. "They lived happily ever after."_

"_I love you, Daddy," I mumbled as my eyes closed._

"_I love you, too, Honey," whispered Charlie_

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the table. I noticed Jasper watching me. He gave me a soft smile before he turned his attention back to Alice. Everyone else started making their way out of the dining hall to head to their morning classes. I got up and went into the ladies room. I washed my hands and opened to the door. Jasper was standing against the wall across from the door.

"When Madame came out to check on you after you were in the hospital, she told us about how much you had changed in the short week since you had been gone from Forks," said Jasper. "She told us that your eyes shined again. I was the one who took her to the airport that day. On the way, we were talking about the others and what great dancers they are. She looked over at me and smiled. She said 'Jasper, my boy, you are a great young dancer, but you could be amazing if you would just let it go. Let yourself get lost in the music.' In all the years I have been dancing, I had never had an instructor tell me to lose myself in the music. Bella, when you and Edward get on that stage tonight, I want you to let it go. Let yourself feel the music because you are an amazing ballerina, Bella. I know that Madame, Charlie, Jonathon, Edward Sr., and Elizabeth will be with you and Edward. They would be proud of the people you have become."

Jasper leaned over and kissed my forehead before he turned and walked away. I wiped the tears off my face and followed him back to the others. He went straight to Alice and pulled her into his arms and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and kissed him. Edward gave me a concerned look but I just smiled at him.

The ten of us headed over to the auditorium. We spent the morning running through our routines on the stage. None of us watched each other. It was to much pressure to really think about competing against each other. After lunch, we said goodbye to the boys and headed into the ladies dressing room. Victoria, Leah, Jessica, and Esme came in to help us start getting ready.

"Are you girl ready?" asked Esme.

"Yeah," whispered Alice. She was so calm it scared me. She was normally so full of energy.

"Think so," said Kate. Her hands were shaking.

"I don't think I can do this," said Angela. We all looked over at her. "I was stupid for thinking I could compete with any of you."

"Ang, that's not true," I said. "You're a beautiful dancer."

"I'm not good enough," she said. "Ben and I have struggled from day one to even find a song. Our routine was not easy to come up with. We aren't good enough."

"That's enough, Angela," I said firmly. She lifted her face to me. Her eyes were filled with tears and her chin was trembling. I went over to her and put my hands on her face. "You listen to me. You and Ben are going to be incredible tonight. I know you are scared. I know you are nervous. I am too but you have to let it all go now. Focus on the music. Let it move your feet. You, my Angela, will shine."

"Thanks, Bella," she whispered through her tears. "I'll try."

"You'll do it," I said as I wiped the tears off her face.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Good," I said. I turned to everyone else. "That goes for the rest of you, too."

"Yes, ma'am," they all chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed with them. Esme pushed me into a chair and started fixing my hair. I normally would go with a bun for an audition but I wanted a sexier look tonight. Esme curled my hair and pulled the sides up and pinned them. She sprayed so much hair spray that I doubt my hair would move at all. She then moved to my make-up. It was so quiet. I knew the others were trying to focus on their own audition pieces.

"Take a look," whispered Esme.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I hardly recognized the woman looking back at me. My hair looked like it was floating around my shoulders. Esme had used a charcoal eye shadow on my eyes. My checks were rosy pink and my lipstick was a dark red. I looked up at her and smiled.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. "Thank you."

"I just enhanced what you already had," she said. "You're welcome. Now let's get you dressed."

"Ok," I whispered.

I stood up and stripped off my clothes. I pulled on my white tights. Esme helped me slip into my blue silk ballet dress. I slipped on my ballet slippers. It was time for us to go met up with the boys so we followed Esme out. Edward was standing next to Emmett. His mouth fell open as soon as he saw me. I think mine did too. He was looking so hot in his black pants and blue silk shirt. He had left the top three buttons undone. He pulled me into his arms and leaned down to my ear.

"Love, you look exquisite."

"So do you," I whispered. "I really want to fuck you right now."

"Me too," chuckled Edward softly. "I will later."

"I hope so," I murmured.

Edward kissed my check and pulled back but left his arm around me. I looked around at everyone. They were all lost in their own little bubbles. Alice was wearing a lavender halter style ballet dress. Her dark hair had been pulled up into a tight bun. Jasper was wearing a pair of dark pants like Edward. His shirt was lavender. Rose was wearing a single empire camisole dress. Emmett was wearing a pair of dark grey tights and a red fitted tank top. His muscles were bulging. He looked hot.

Kate was wearing a sage greencamisole leotard with sparkle mesh shirred overlay and an inset matching mesh over chiffon skirt. Garrett was wearing a pair of black tights and a sage green velvet tunic. Angela looked beautiful in a dusty rose colored poly ombre glitter one shoulder dress that had straps going up her left arm from her wrist to her shoulder. Ben was wearing a pair of grey tights and a dusty rose colored silk shirt. Carlisle came back stage and smiled at all of us.

"You all look fantastic. Are you ready?" asked Carlisle. We all looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes," we said.

"Ok," said Carlisle. "Good luck to you all."

"Thanks," we all muttered. He smiled at us again before he went out to the stage. It got very quiet.

"Welcome to our showcase. Tonight's dancers have worked very hard on their dances. We hope that you all enjoy our show."


	43. Chapter 43

**Marcus' POV**

"Welcome to our showcase. Tonight's dancers have worked very hard on their dances. We hope that you all enjoy our show," said Carlisle. "Our first pair is Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale."

Carlisle walked off the stage and took his seat. The lights dimmed and the curtain on the stage opened. Berlin Philharmonic's performance of Mozart's Symphony No. 41 in C, started. I leaned back in my seat and watched as Emmett and Rosalie started their audition. I knew most of my colleagues around me would be watching their technique but I was more interested in their chemistry.

I could feel their love and lust flowing off of each other. As Emmett lifted Rosalie into the air and dropped her into his arms, I saw the passion they had for each other. They melted into each other's embrace. The last notes if their music played as Emmett swept her into his arms and bent her backwards to the audience. They straightened out as we all clapped for them. They bowed and smiled before they walked off the stage. Carlisle stood up and walked back onto the stage.

"Our next pair is Garrett Mitchell and Kate Michaels."

The curtain opened to show Garrett and Kate standing in the middle of the stage. Garrett had Kate's back pulled flush to his front and his arms were wrapped around her torso. His head was bent down to her neck. Oleg Boshialcovich's performance of Isaac Albeniz's Cantos de Espana op.232 started. Garrett lifted his head and grabbed Kate's left arm and spun her out. Her form was nearly perfect but what was more amazing was the way they moved together. It was like she was his prey and he was hunting her. The more they danced the more intense they got. He pulled her into his arms as the music faded away and lowered his head to her neck again. Their performance was magnificent. They bowed and left the stage as we clapped for them and the curtains closed.

"Next, we have Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon," said Carlisle before he moved back to his seat.

The curtains reopened and Jasper and Alice were standing on opposite sides of the stage. They were both looking at the floor. Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 17 in d-, otherwise known as Tempest, started and they both snapped their heads up to each other. Alice smirked as she jumped away from Jasper as he danced towards her. He would glide to her and she would move so he wouldn't catch her. Their movements were precise and clean. Their movements told the story of the two young lovers, teasing and tempting each other. Just as the music was hitting it's climax, Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and lifted her over his head. He pulled her back down and spun her out. He quickly moved and caught her before she stopped spinning. He pulled her tiny body flushed with his as the music ended. We all clapped as they bowed. The curtains closed again as Carlisle walked onto the stage.

"Our next pair is Ben Cheney and Angela Weber."

Carlisle took his seat as the curtains opened. Ben and Angela were standing with their backs against each others. Their hands were intertwined together. Their music started and I didn't recognize the composer yet I found myself drawn to it. Ben pulled away from Angela and let go of her left hand. He snapped her to him with so much force, I was afraid he had hurt her. She wrapped her left leg around his as he spun around. He twirled her out and she spun out and did a beautiful Attitude Leap. It was flawless. Ben followed hers with his own and immediately had her in his arms. He lifted her in Pas de deux. Just as the remarkable music came to an end, Ben pulled Angela into his arms and dipped her as he lifted her left leg over his hip. We all clapped as they bowed and the curtains closed.

"Our final pair is Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan," said Carlisle before he moved back to his seat.

I leaned in and placed my elbows on my knees. This was the performance I had been looking forward to the most after watching Isabella's tape and audition. The curtains opened and Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses started. I chuckled inwardly. Such a bold choice of music. Edward had his arms wrapped around Isabella. I saw her eyes and her face light up with passion. I could hear my colleagues murmuring to each other. Edward and Isabella's moved like they weren't dancing. No, it was like they were making love to each other. Their movements were intense. Their jumps and lifts were forceful yet completely relaxed. They were so close at times that you couldn't tell who was who. Edward lifted her into an Pas de Deux. Isabella arched her back into a beautiful U shape. Edward pushed her up and caught her. Edward wrapped his arms around Isabella again and pulled her body flush with his. She hooked her legs around Edward's and buried her face in his neck as the last note played. I let out the breath I had been holding and started clapping. Edward and Isabella bowed before the curtains closed on them. Carlisle walked up onto the stage.

"Thank you for coming out tonight. I will meet with the ballet companies in ten minutes in conference room three. Thank you all for supporting our academy and our dancers."

**EPOV**

Bella and I walked off the stage after our performance. We had both been incredibly nervous before we went out onto the stage but it was like as soon as I had her in my arms, it just was just it was us dancing together in our practice space. I pulled Bella closer to me and kissed her hard.

"You were amazing, love," I whispered against her lips.

"So were you," Bella whispered. She leaned in and kissed me again.

"Guys, that was fantastic," gushed Angela as she hugged Bella. "Simply amazing."

"Ang, you and Ben were incredible," whispered Bella.

"Thanks, Bella," she whispered.

"Wow, guys," said Emmett. "You both rocked."

"It's nice to see you took my advice," said Jasper to Bella. I was confused.

"I see you took Madame's advice," said Bella as she hugged him. "You and Alice were amazing. So were you and Rose, Em, and you and Kate, Garrett. I would hate to be the one making the decision tonight."

"Me too," chuckled Garrett as he hugged Bella. "You were beautiful."

"Thanks," said Bella. Garrett pulled back and looked over at me.

"Edward, amazing," he said.

"Thanks, Garrett," I said. "Now, let's go change into some real cloths."

We all chuckled as we made our way back to the dressing rooms. We quickly changed. I think all of us men were in a hurry to get back to our girls. I know I needed to feel Bella tonight. Regardless if we get the job or not, I needed Bella tonight. We walked out of the dressing room at the same time that the girls did. I automatically pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her.

"They've made a decision," said Esme as she came up to us. "They want to see you and your partner in the order you performed in conference room three."

"Ok," we all whispered.

We slowly made our way out of the auditorium. Most of our classmates were waiting around in the lobby as we came out. They congratulated us as we made our way through them. We all smiled and nodded but couldn't say much else. We got to the door and looked at each other.

"No matter what happens," said Emmett. "We are still a family. We will love and support each other. Ok?"

"Forever a family," said Bella.

"Forever a family," the rest of us echoed.

**EMPOV**

Rose and I held hands as we walked into the conference room. This had been a big night for us. We walked up to the table where Carlisle and Marcus were sitting with a handful of other men and woman.

"Take a seat, please," said Carlisle. Rose and I sat in the chairs in front of us. "I would like to start off by telling you both that I think you both did an amazing job tonight. Your passion and energy were amazing."

"Thank you, Carlisle," said Rose.

"Thank you," I said.

"I know that when we set this audition up that you both were auditioning for my ballet," said Marcus. "But I don't think you are the right pair for my show."

"However, you are perfect for mine," said the red headed woman sitting to the left of Carlisle. "I'm Siobhan O'Malley from The San Diego Ballet Company. Emmett, Rosalie, I think you both would be perfect for my company. We are starting casting on a new ballet and I would like to offer you the leads. What do you say?"

"That sounds great," squealed Rose. We all chuckled.

"We would love to come to San Diego," I chuckled. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," said Rose.

"Thank you for sharing yourselves with us," said Siobhan. "I will leave all the information with Carlisle. We will see you in three months."

"Thank you again," said Rose.

"For everything," I said.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

Rose and I stood up and walked out of the room. The others were waiting for us.

**GPOV**

Emmett and Rose opened the door and came out of the conference room with huge smiles on their faces.

"We got San Diego," squealed Rose. Alice jumped and hugged Rose.

"That is so exciting," squealed Alice.

"Congratulations," I said hugging Emmett. "San Diego is great."

"We're happy," chuckled Emmett.

"Kate, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we opened the door to the conference room while the others congratulated Emmett and Rose on getting San Diego. We walked over to the table.

"Please, take a seat," said Carlisle. We sat in the chairs in front of us. "Garrett, Kate, I want you to know that you both were incredible tonight. I'm proud of both of you."

"Thanks," I said.

"Thank you, Carlisle," said Kate.

"I also think you both were incredible tonight," said Marcus. "But I don't think you are right for my ballet."

"Oh, ok," said Kate. "Thanks for the audition."

"I would like to offer you both a place in my company," said a tall dark haired woman. "I'm Charlotte Johnson from The Boston Ballet Company. I think you both would be perfect for my company. The passion and emotion you put into your dance is exactly what I am looking for. Would you like to come to Boston?"

"Oh my god, yes," said Kate, excitedly. I smiled as I grabbed her hand.

"We would love to," I said with a smile.

"Great," said Charlotte. "I would like for you to be there in three months if you can. I will leave all the information with Carlisle."

"Thank you so much," gushed Kate.

"You're very welcome, Kate," chuckled Charlotte.

Kate and I stood up and made our way over to the door. We walked out and found everyone waiting for us.

**APOV**

"We got Boston," said Garrett. We all squealed, well at least us girls squealed, and hugged them.

"Boston is one of the top companies in the country," I squealed.

"I know," said Kate. "I am so excited."

"I'm so happy for you both," cried Bella.

"Ali, you ready?" whispered Jasper.

"As ready as I will ever be," I whispered.

Jasper and I opened the conference room door and made our way inside. We walked over to the table where Carlisle was sitting with the rest of the ballet directors.

"Take a seat, please," said Carlisle. Jasper and I took our seats and looked up at them all. "Jasper, Alice, you both were beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said.

"Thanks," said Jasper.

"I have to agree with Carlisle. You both were beautiful," said Marcus. "However, I don't think you are right for my show."

"I think you are perfect for mine," said a blond haired woman. "I'm Jane Taylor from The Los Angeles Ballet Company. I have been looking for a new pairs team. I think you both would be perfect for our production of Anthony and Cleopatra. What do you say? Would you like to come to LA?"

"Oh my, YES," I squealed. Everyone chuckled.

"We would love to," chuckled Jasper.

"Excellent," chuckled Jane. "I will like for you to be in LA in three months to begin rehearsals. I will leave all the information with Carlisle. We look forward to seeing you in October."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Yes, thank you," said Jasper.

"No, thank you," said Jane. "Now go celebrate with your friends."

We just chuckled as we stood up and made our way over to the door. We walked out and found everyone waiting for us.

"We got LA," I whispered.

In this moment, I knew the choice would be between Bella and Edward or Ben and Angela.


	44. Chapter 44

**ANGPOV**

"We got LA," whispered Alice as a tear fell from her eye. "Do you how awesome the shopping is in LA?"

"Oh, Ali," chuckled Bella as she hugged her. "I'm happy for you. LA has an amazing company."

"I know," squealed Alice.

We all just chuckled and congratulated them. Ben grabbed my hand and kissed me before we made our way into the conference room. We walked over to the table.

"Please take a seat," said Carlisle. We sat down and looked back over at him. "Ben, Angela, I have to tell you that I was surprised by your performance tonight. You both have always been great dancers but tonight you became fantastic dancers. You were amazing. You should be very proud of yourselves."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said.

"Thanks," said Ben. "We are proud of ourselves."

"Good," said Marcus. He leaned back in his chair. "I have to admit that this was a tough decision for me. You both have everything I was looking for in my pair. You have passion and intensity. You have a need for each other but I think you would do better with another company."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"Angela, please don't take it that I didn't want you," said Marcus. "I was prepared to offer you and Ben another position in my ballet but like I said, I think you deserve better."

"I would like to offer a position in my company," said a tall dark haired man sitting next to Marcus. "I'm Aro Sulpicia from The New York City Ballet. I have been watching you two for the past year, just waiting for you to see what I saw."

"What was that?" asked Ben.

"That you are both stars," chuckled Aro. "You see, Ben and Angela, I believe that you are two of the most naturally gifted dancers I have ever seen. I think you would shine in New York. Would you come dance for me?"

"Yes," I said with a big smile.

"Definitely," chuckled Ben. "Thank you."

"Thank you," I said.

"No, thank you," said Aro. "I would like you to be in New York by the first of October. I will leave everything with Carlisle."

"Ok, thank you so much," I said.

"You're quite welcome," said Aro. "Have a good evening."

"We will," I said.

"Before you leave," said Marcus. "I have a question."

"Ok," I said.

"Who composed the song you used?" asked Marcus.

"Isabella Swan," I said.

Marcus's eyes went wide as everyone gasped softly. I grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him over to the door. We walked out and found everyone waiting for us.

**BPOV**

"We're going to New York," squealed Angela.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded. "OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW!" squealed Angela as I hugged her.

"New York is like the second best company in the country," I said.

"Soon to be the first when we get there," chuckled Ben as he hugged Alice, Rose, and Kate.

"We'll have to see about that," chuckled Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "You ready?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. "I'm ready."

"I love you," whispered Edward.

"I love you," I whispered before I kissed him.

We both took a deep breath and opened the door to the conference room. We walked in and over to the table where Carlisle, Marcus, and a handful of other people where sitting.

"Take a seat," said Carlisle with a soft smile. Edward and I sat in the chairs in front of us. "Isabella, Edward, you both were amazing tonight."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said.

"Thanks, Carlisle," said Edward.

"I think we all agree with Carlisle's assessment," said Marcus. The others all murmured their agreement. "I'm sure you've figured out from your friends reactions that I have picked you both for my ballet. Would you like to come dance with me?"

"We would love too," I said with a big smile.

"It's an honor," said Edward with a smile.

"The honor is mine," said Marcus. "In all my years in the world of ballet, I have never seen two people who moved together like you both do."

"Thank you, sir," I said. "It's feels natural to us."

"Isabella, I understand that you composed the song that Angela and Ben used?" asked Marcus. I felt my face turn beet red as everyone, and I do mean everyone, looked over at me.

"Yes, sir," I said softly.

"Where did you learn to play the piano?" asked a dark haired man sitting next to Marcus.

"Jonathon Anders taught me," I said. They all gasped.

"I see," he said. "You're quite the composer."

"Thank you, sir," I said. "He taught me that in order to truly dance to the music that I needed to truly feel the music."

"Sound advice, Miss Swan," he said with a smile.

"Well, rehearsals will start in a few months," said Marcus. "I will be in contact with you soon."

"Thank you, sir," I said. "This is truly an honor."

"The honor is mine, Isabella," he said. "You know, I danced with Christine Romanoff for several years."

"I didn't know that, sir," I said.

"Yes, she was quite the amazing ballerina," said Marcus. "She would be very proud of your performance tonight."

"Thank you, sir," I said softly. "I know she was here with me."

Edward and I stood up and made our way out of the room. We walked out and I gasped as my eyes filled with tears. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, Mike, Jessica, James, Victoria, Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Esme were all standing in front of me holding a single blue rose.

"Charlie would want you to have your blue roses," said Esme as she handed me hers.

"He loved you so much," whispered Rose as she and Emmett handed me theirs.

"He would have been so proud of you," whispered Emmett. Jacob, Leah, James, Victoria, Mike, Jessica, and Seth all handed me their rose while I let my tears fall freely.

"Madame would have been proud of you also," said Kate as she handed me her rose.

"As would Jonathon," said Garrett handing me his rose.

"We want you to know how proud we are of you both, Bella and Edward," said Alice as she handed us her rose.

"We love you both," whispered Angela handing me her rose. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Always," I sobbed softly as I hugged her.

"You were breathtaking, Bella," whispered Ben. He leaned in and kissed my check. "Simply breathtaking."

"We will be a family forever," said Jasper as he handed my his rose. "No matter where we are."

"Forever," whispered Carlisle. Edward and I turned to face him. He handed me his rose. He handed Edward bottle of coke. Edward let out a soft sob. I wrapped my free arm around him. "Mom always brought me a coke after my shows. She and Dad would be so proud of you, Edward."

"I know," whispered Edward through his tears. He threw his arms around Carlisle. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you, too, little brother," whispered Carlisle. He pulled away from Edward. "Congratulations to all of you."

"Thanks," We all whispered.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We told everyone goodnight and thank you for the roses. Right now, we needed to be with each other. We made our way back to the dorms and went up to my room. I put my roses in a vase and set them on my dresser. Edward wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck.

"I need you," he whispered.

"I need you too," I whispered. I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his. "You were amazing tonight. Every time you put your hands on me, I had to stop myself from taking you right there."

"I love the feeling of you under my hands, love," whispered Edward as he slipped my dress off.

I unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground as I pushed it off his shoulders. I undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down. Edward stepped out of his clothes and kicked them aside. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra and tossed it onto the floor. He hooked his thumbs into my panties and slid them down my legs. He lifted me up and carried me over to the bed.

He laid my down and started kissing my neck. He moved down to my breasts and took my left nipple into his mouth while he pinched my right. I threw my hands into his hair and pulled him up to me.

"I need you now," I moaned. I could feel the tip of his erection just inside my wet folds. "Please."

"I love you, my Bella," whispered Edward as he pushed himself into me.

Edward leaned down and kissed me as he began to thrust in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his and pulled him into me deeper but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I rolled us so that I was on top. I leaned up and sunk down on him. I threw my head back as I started lifting my hips. Edward lifted his, meeting me thrust for thrust. He moved his hands to my hips as he guided me.

"Baby, cum with me," moaned Edward as he started thrusting into me even harder.

"I…..fuck….YES," I moaned as I came hard. Edward thrust into me once more as he came. I leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward.

I slid off of him and laid down next to him. He pulled the blanket over me and I laid my head on his chest. I fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of my love.

_I was laying on the hammock in the backyard with my eyes closed. It was rare sunny day in Forks and I was enjoying feeling the sun shine down on me. I felt the hammock move as someone laid down next to me. I opened me eyes and saw Charlie laying with me. He had a big smile on his face._

"_I knew you'd come," I whispered as I laid my head on his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

"_Of course I came," said Charlie. "I had to come tell you how amazing you and Edward were tonight."_

"_I could feel you watching while we danced," I whispered. "You're happy now, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, I am," said Charlie. "I get to watch you dance and be with Renee. It's wonderful. I do miss you."_

"_I miss you too," I said. "But I'm ok now."_

"_I know," said Charlie. "He's a good man, Bella. I know he will take care of you just like you will take care of him."_

"_I promise," I said._

"_I was glad to see they got you your roses," chuckled Charlie._

"_I was too," I laughed. "Dad?"_

"_What?" he asked._

"_Thanks for talking me into applying,," I said softly. "I'm glad I did. I found the family I was needing here."_

"_I happy for you, honey," said Charlie. "Just remember that no matter what, you're my little girl."_

"_You'll always be my daddy," I whispered before I yawned. Charlie tightened his arms around me._

"_Sleep now, honey," he whispered. "I've got you."_

"_Love you, Dad."_

"_Love you, too, Bella,"_

* * *

**Thanks again for all the great reviews, adds, and/or alerts. I have two more chapters and an epi left for this story. Thanks for reading :)**


	45. Chapter 45

I woke up the next morning and reached for Edward but he wasn't there. I looked over and found a piece of paper laying on his pillow. I sat up and wrapped the sheet around my body and picked it up.

_**My Love,**_

_**I'm sorry to leave without waking you  
**__**but I had a few things to do today. I need  
**__**you to do me a big favor. Now, before  
**__**you start grumbling, please just humor  
**__**me. I love you and I want to do this for  
**__**you. Alice, Rose, Kate, Angela, and Esme  
**__**will be here at noon to pick you up so  
**__**get up and go run before they come. You  
**__**had better be ready or you will have to  
**__**face the wrath of Alice. **_

_**They will bring you to me at seven  
**__**o'clock tonight. Try to have a nice  
**__**day with the girls. Know that no matter  
**__**what, I love you, my Bella. Now and  
**__**forever. I will miss you today. **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**YOUR Edward**_

I smiled as I read the words. My Edward. I climbed out of bed and threw on my running cloths. I grabbed my iPod and made my way out of the suite. I went down to the track and started running. I still couldn't believe that Edward and I had been offered the roles in Marcus' ballet. I knew the others were happy with their placements but I was glad I wasn't going to have to leave San Francisco. This had become my home. I finished running and stretched for a few minutes.

After I cooled off, I went back up the dorms and went into my room. I took a quick shower and dried off. I went back into my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops and pulled my hair up into ponytail. I went out and found the girls waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are going to the spa," squealed Alice. "We are getting massages and waxes."

"Then we are going to the salon and getting our hair fixed and our make-up done," said Rose.

"We are also going to have a late lunch together," said Kate. I looked around at all of them.

"You know what he's planning, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, we do," chuckled Esme. "And no, we aren't telling."

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go."

"Come on, Bella," chuckled Angela. "It won't be too bad."

I just chuckled as I followed them down to the car. We all loaded up in Emmett's jeep. I was surprised that Emmett let Rose drive it but I didn't say anything. Rose drove us down to the spa and we made our way inside. There was a big burly man standing behind the counter. He looked up and smiled at us as we all came in.

"Alice, darling, it's lovely to see you again," squealed the man as he came around the desk and hugged her.

"Thank you, Felix," chuckled Alice. She turned and looked at us. "You remember Esme, Rose, Angela and Kate. This is Bella."

"It's an honor to meet you, Bella," said Felix.

"You too, Felix," I said with a smile. He turned back to Alice.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Felix.

"Well, Edward has a surprise planned for Bella, so we would like the full treatment," said Alice. Felix looked from Alice to me and back to her with wide eyes.

"Edward?" he asked.

"Yes, they are in love," sighed Alice.

"So sweet," sighed Felix. "We will get you right back."

"Thanks, Darling," chuckled Alice. "Please call Demetri and let him know we will be by after lunch."

"I will," said Felix as he turned to me. "You take good care of Edward, Bella."

"I will," I said.

A few minutes later, we were led to the back. We went in and had Brazilian waxes done first. They weren't too bad. I had been having them done for years because I was a dancer. After we all had been waxed, we were taken to a large room where we were given massages. My masseuse was an young woman with long black hair. She had magic fingers as she rubbed my back. It felt like heaven. I was so relaxed that I almost fell asleep on the table.

After we were done with our massages, we said goodbye to Felix, who hugged us all, and went down and grabbed a salad at little café around the corner. I was really enjoying getting to spend this time with my sisters. In a few months, we would be going our separate ways but I knew we would always be in touch. We finished our salad and headed down the street to the salon.

"Hello, Alice," sang a big man with curly brown hair. His eyes were sparkling. "Felix told me you were bring me a goddess to work on."

"That I did," chuckled Alice as she motioned to me. "This is Bella. She's Edward's girlfriend. Bella, this is Demetri."

"Aren't you stunning," sighed Demetri as he brought my hand to his lip. "Your Edward is a lucky man."

"Thanks," I said a I looked over at Alice.

"Don't mind Demetri, Bella," smirked Alice. "Felix keeps him in line."

"That he does," sighed Demetri. "Now what are we going to do today?"

"I thought you could style her hair and do her make-up," said Alice.

"Of course," said Demetri.

He led me over to a chair and sat me down. The others went to their own stylist while Demetri worked on my hair. He asked me all sorts of questions about how me and Edward met and fell in love. He was a nice man, even if he was a bit eccentric. He pulled my hair up into an elegant French twist. He then started working on my make-up. He brightened my eyes and added just a small amount of color to my checks. He coated my lips with a soft pink lipstick. I looked up at him when he was done.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome, Bella," he said softly. "You were a pleasure to work on. You are truly a goddess."

"Thank you," I said again.

I met the others in the front of the salon. They all looked so beautiful. We made our way out to the car and headed back to the dorms. We went up to our rooms to get ready for tonight. I walked into my room and saw a beautiful pale pink silk dress and a pair of silver heels laying on my bed with a note on top. I went over and picked up the note.

_**My Love,**_

_**Did you enjoy your day with the girls? I hope  
**__**you did. It's important that you get that time  
**__**with them. I know they love you almost as  
**__**much as I do. I hope Felix and Demetri  
**__**didn't scare you off. **_

_**Please change into this dress. I know  
**__**you will look as exquisite as you always  
**__**do. I will see you soon, my love. I am  
**__**counting down the seconds until we  
**__**are together again. I love you, my Bella.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**YOUR Edward**_

I smiled softly as I set the note on the table. I carefully removed my jeans and tank top. I slipped off the panties and bra I was wearing and went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of white lace hipsters and a matching strapless bra. I put them on before I carefully slipped the dress on. It was a perfect fit. I slipped my feet into the heels just as I heard someone knock on the front door. I went out and opened the door. My mouth fell open when I saw Carlisle standing there wearing a black suit.

"Hello, Bella," said Carlisle with a big smile. He stuck out his arm. "May I escort you to your date?"

"Sure," I said with a smile.

I looped my arm in with his. We made our way down the stairs and down to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me in. He shut the door for me and ran around to the drivers side. He climbed in and headed off to our destination. I looked over at him. He seemed to be struggling with something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No," chuckled Carlisle. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For loving Edward," he said. "I've never seen him this happy, Bella. Not even before our parents were in the accident. I think it was harder for Edward. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth loved him but they were nearly forty when he was born. I was enough years older than him that I wasn't really around for him the way I should have been. Then the accident happened and he needed me. I was barely eighteen, Bella. I didn't know how to raise a kid but I knew that I had to be there for him. I tried the best I could but it was hard. He was angry for a long time. He never really shared his feelings with me or anyone else but you. He's become a different person, Bella. I know that it's because you love him back. So thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess," I whispered softly. "I don't know if it was really me. He saved me, Carlisle. I was ready to give up on life before I came here. Even once I got here, I was so scared to let anyone in. I had learned a long time ago to be wary with people. But I was drawn to Edward. I need him, Carlisle. I love him so much."

"I know you do," whispered Carlisle as he pulled the car up in front of the beach house.. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "He asked me to give this to you."

"Thanks," I said taking the note from him and opening it.

_**My Love,**_

_**I remember the moment I knew I could  
**__**never live without you. I knew I had  
**__**fallen in love with you the night I first  
**__**saw you but it was here on this beach  
**__**that I knew I could not live without you. **_

_**When I saw that man with his arms  
**__**on you, I felt a pang in my chest. I had  
**__**almost lost you, my love. I knew in  
**__**that moment that I could not live without  
**__**you. Then we came back out to the  
**__**beach to scatter my parent's aches  
**__**into the ocean. I felt you wrap your  
**__**arms around me and I knew that I  
**__**would never let you go. I need you,  
**__**my Bella. **_

_**Follow Carlisle down to the beach.  
**__**Come to me, my love. I am waiting  
**__**for you. I love you, my Bella.**_

_**Love Always, **_

_**YOUR Edward**_

I wiped the tear from my eye and looked over at Carlisle. He smiled and climbed out of the car. He came around and opened my door for me. He held his hand out and helped me out of the car. He wrapped my arm around his and led me past the house to the beach. I gasped when I saw Edward standing in the sand. He was wearing a black suit. There were thousands of blue roses and candles everywhere. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, and Esme were standing behind him with their arms wrapped around their loved ones.

Carlisle leaned down and kissed my check before he let go of my arm and went over and stood next to Esme. I walked down to Edward, who had the biggest smile on his face. He held out his hand to me. I laid my hand in his. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered. He pulled away just slightly.

"Isabella, from the moment I saw you sitting across from me, I have been entranced by your beauty. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The more I got to know you, the more I loved you. You are compassionate, loving, and nurturing. You are generous and caring. You make me a better man, Isabella," said Edward. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. Edward let a tear fall down his check as he dropped to one knee in front of me and pulled our a small black box. I gasped softly. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together as my wife?"

"Yes," I whispered through my tears.

"Yes?" asked Edward with a smile.

"A million times yes," I squealed as Edward slipped the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. Edward stood up and crushed his lips to mine. "I love you, my Edward."

"As I love you, my Bella," whispered Edward.

I kissed him again before we were pulled into the arms of our family. They hugged and kissed me and Edward and congratulated us. We spent the rest of the night on the beach. Edward turned on some music and we danced. After a few hours, we made our way back to the dorms. Edward and I went to his room and made love all night. I fell asleep in the arms of my fiancé. The man I would spend my eternity with.

* * *

**So what do you think of the proposal? I'll admit it, I cried.**


	46. Chapter 46

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I could feel my body start to shake as I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize the dark haired woman staring at me in the mirror. Her mahogany hair was pulled up in a intricate amount of small braids all pulled together into a twist on the back of her head. Her face was rosy but creamy at the same time. Her eyes were wide and bright. I looked back at that the girls standing behind me.

"You look beautiful," said Alice.

"Edward's very lucky," said Rose.

"I'm the lucky one," I whispered as I smoothed down the front of my ivory dress.

One of the easiest decisions I had to make while planning the wedding was on my dress. I flew back to Forks a week after Edward proposed and got my mother's dress from storage. I knew I had to wear her dress. It was ivory silk. It was strapless and fitted till it hit my waist then it began to flare out.

"This is your something new," said Kate as she handed me a small box. I opened it and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace. "It's from all your sisters."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"This is from your brothers," said Angela as she handed me a box. I opened in and chuckled as I pulled out a blue rose. "It's your something blue."

"It's perfect," I said as Angela tucked it in under my veil. Esme stepped up to me. She was holding a small box in her hand. She and Carlisle had just found out they were expecting their first child.

"These belonged to Elizabeth," said Esme. I opened the box and gasped softly. Nestled inside was a pair of diamond drop earrings. "She lent them to me when I married Carlisle. I know she would want you to wear them today. These are your something borrowed."

"They are beautiful," I whispered.

"Your dress is your something old," murmured Alice as someone knocked on the door. Rose pulled the door open and Carlisle came in. He looked very handsome in his tux.

"It's time," he said with a smile. He came over and offered me his arm. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered.

We followed the others out of the beach house and out to the beach. Someone started the music and one of my songs began playing. The beach had been filled with an array of roses, freesias, orange blossom, and lilacs. The sun was just setting and causing the beach to glow off the ocean along with the tiki torches that that were surrounding us. I looked up at Edward. He was standing at the end of our makeshift isle. He had a big smile on his face as he looked up at me for the first time in more than twenty four hours thanks to Alice's insistences that we couldn't spend the night together last night. So he had stayed with Carlisle and Esme while I stayed in the beach house. Edward and I had moved in to the beach house just after he proposed.

Kate started her walked down to the isle. I saw Garrett smile and wink at her from his position behind Emmett. Emmett's eyes were locked on Rose as she started after Kate. Angela went next followed by Alice. Esme turned and smiled at me before she made her way down the isle. Their silver dresses sparkled. The music changed to the wedding march and our friends all turned to look at me and Carlisle.

Carlisle tighten his grip on my arm as he started walking me down to the isle. I knew the moment Edward proposed to me that I wanted Carlisle to give me away. He was the closest thing Edward and I had to a father. Even though I thought of him as a brother, I knew he was the right person for the job. He leaned down and kissed my check before he placed my hand in Edward's and took his spot behind him as Edward's best man. Edward and I turned and faced Reverend Mills. He had agreed to come from Forks to marry us.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of Edward and Isabella. Their love is ageless and unique. They love openly and freely," said Reverend Mills. I heard Emmett snort but I ignored him. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Her father, Charlie," said Carlisle. I let a tear fall from my eye. I could feel him and Madame with me as well as Jonathon, Renee, Edward Sr., and Elizabeth.

"Edward and Isabella have chosen to write their own vows," he said. "Isabella?"

"Edward, from the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you. I fall in love with you more each second of each day. I know that you are my soul mate, the love of my eternity. I look forward to spending the rest of my existence in your arms dancing to the music of our life together."

"Edward?" said Reverend Mills with a smile.

"Isabella, when I eight years old, my father told me that I would one day find the woman that would make me want to kiss her. I didn't believe him until the day I saw you sitting across from me. You change my entire life in that moment, love. I know that you my soul mate, the love of my eternity. I look forward to spending the rest of my existence with you in my arms dancing to the music of our life together."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for all of eternity?" asked Reverend Mills.

"I do," I said through my tears.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for all of eternity?"

"I do," said Edward as a tear slipped down his face. I reached up and wiped it away.

"May I have the rings, please?" asked Reverend Mills. Esme handed him Edward's wedding band while Carlisle handed him my wedding band. "These rings are a symbol of your love and commitment to each other. Just like your love, they are unbroken and never changing. Isabella, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment," I said as I slipped Edward's ring on his left hand. It had belonged to his father.

"Edward, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment." said Edward as he slipped Elizabeth's wedding ring next to her engagement ring that sat on my finger.

We turned and untied the six balloons that were tied to the table in front if us. We turned to our guest.

"We would like to take a moment to remember Charlie and Renee Swan, Edward and Elizabeth Cullen, and Jonathon and Christine Romanoff-Anders," I said softly.

"Though they can't be here with us physically, we know they are here with us in spirit. We love you all," said Edward. We turned and released the balloons. We watched for moment as they floated away to our parents.

"It's an honor and a privilege to announce you husband and wife by the power invested in me by the state of California. You may kiss your bride," said Reverend Mills.

Edward smirked as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We heard several people chuckle and someone clear their throat. We broke apart and looked over at Reverend Mills. He was chuckling and smiling.

"I present to you Edward and Isabella Cullen."

Edward wrapped my arm around his as we started our walk down the isle. Our family followed us down and all hugged us. We made our way to another section of the beach where we had tables set up for the reception. We took our seats and enjoyed our meal with our families. Our servers cleared our plates before Edward and I cut the cake and fed a piece to each other. We had just gotten done when Carlisle and Esme stood up. Everyone quieted down and looked over at them.

"As best man and older brother to Edward, it's my job to start the speeches," chuckled Carlisle. Everyone chuckled with him as he and Esme turned to us. "Edward, for a long time I worried that you would never let anyone into your life. Then one day, you changed. You smiled for the first time in a long time. You were genuinely happy. I love you, little brother."

"I love you too, big brother," said Edward before he hugged Carlisle. They pulled away and Esme looked over at me.

"Bella, I remember the first time I really saw you dance. It was during your remarkable audition in Seattle. I could tell you were nervous, scared. But as soon as you stepped on the stage, you face lit up. When you first came to the academy, I longed to see that woman again. It wasn't until you found Edward, that I saw her. You've come along way in the last few months and I am proud to call you my sister. I love you," said Esme through her tears.

"I love you, too," I cried softly as I hugged her.

"To Edward and Bella," said Emmett as he raised his glass of wine.

"To Edward and Bella," murmured our guest.

"It's now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife," said Alice.

Edward held my hand as he led us out to the dance floor we had set up. He smiled as he pulled me into his arms and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and brought our joined hands to his chest. He leaned his forehead down on mine.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered softly.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You look fucking hot. I can't wait to peel that suit off of you."

"Me either," chuckled Edward softly. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen," I chuckled softly.

I laid my head on Edward's chest as we finished our dance. I danced with Carlisle next while Edward danced with Esme. After I danced with Carlisle, I danced with Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Ben. I even danced with Jacob, James, Seth, and Mike. I eventually made it back into Edward's arm.

"How's my sexy wife enjoying her evening?" he asked as we started dancing again.

"I'm having a blast now that I am back in your arms," I chuckled. I sighed. "I'm going to miss everyone."

"Me too," said Edward. "But we'll be together again soon."

"I know," I whispered.

"It's time to go," whispered Alice from behind us. We turned and faced her. She looked just as sad as I felt.

"Ok," I whispered softly.

Our guest made their way to the front of the house to wait for us. Edward and I followed Alice over to where Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting for us. We would see Carlisle and Esme as soon as we got back from our honeymoon in Brazil but the others were leaving over the next few days to get settled in their new cities. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I looked at my brothers and sisters.

"I'm going to miss you all so much," I cried softly. Edward and I turned and hugged Angela and Ben first. "I know you both are going to take New York by storm. Don't make me have to come out and kick your asses. I except you both to shine."

"We promise," whispered Ben as a tear fell down his face.

"Thank you both for the years of friendship," whispered Edward.

"It's been our honor, Edward," sobbed Angela. She turned to me. "Thank you for everything, Bella. You're the best sister ever. We're expecting a call as soon as you get back."

"I promise," I whispered. Edward and I turned to Garrett and Kate next. "Boston had better watch out."

"I love you, Bella," sobbed Kate as she threw her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you and Edward."

"I love you, too, Kate," I sobbed. I pulled back and looked over at Garrett. "You take good care of my Kate."

"I promise," whispered Garrett through his tears. "You, um, take of each other. Edward, if you hurt her, I will come kick your ass."

"I know you will, Gar," chuckled Edward through his tears. "I wouldn't expect anything else from my brother."

"Forever, man," whispered Garrett as he hugged Edward. We turned to Alice and Jasper next. She had tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, Alice," I whispered as I hugged her. "I'm going to miss you so much, my little pixie sister."

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed. "I knew the minute I saw you that we were going to be best friends. I never thought I would gain a sister."

"I was so scared of you, Alice," I chuckled through my tears. "I've never meet someone as alive as you are. Don't ever change."

"I won't," she sobbed. She turned to Edward. "Edward, I never thought I would see the day that you would let love in. I'm glad you did."

"I love you, pixie," whispered Edward as he hugged her.

"I love you too, Edward." she whispered. I turned to Jasper.

"Jas," I whispered as my tears fell. "Thank you for everything."

"That's what brother's do, Bella," he whispered as he hugged me. He leaned his lips down to my ear. "I wish you could see how much we all needed you. You saved us all. I love you, little sister."

"I love you, too, brother," I sobbed softly. I leaned up and kissed his check before I turned to Rose. "Rose…"

"I know," she whispered through her tears. "I, um, I'm not very good with expressing my feelings but I, um, need to tell you that I love you, Bella. You're the little sister I never had. I….."

"Me too, Rose," I whispered as I hugged her. "You keep Emmett in line for me, ok?"

"Ok," whispered Rose. She turned to Edward. "Hurt her and die."

"I love you, too, Rose," said Edward as he hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," she whispered. I turned to Emmett next. He was struggling to keep his tears from falling.

"Em, you remember that day in my studio back in Forks?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered, thickly.

"I wasn't doing very good that morning," I whispered through my tears. "I felt overwhelmed and I didn't know how to deal with it. You came in and just talked with me, Em. I can't thank you enough for being there for me. I love you, brother, forever and ever."

"I love you, too, sister," he sobbed as he pulled me into his arms. "You will always be my sister."

"Emmett," whispered Edward as I pulled away. "I can't thank you enough for being my brother over the last few years."

"Don't thank me, Edward," said Emmett as he hugged Edward. "Just take care of each other."

"We will," he said. Edward wrapped his arm around my wait as we turned to Carlisle and Esme next. "We will see you when we get back."

"Take care of our niece or nephew," I chuckled. I hugged them both. "I love you."

"We love you, too," whispered Esme.

"Take care of yourselves," said Carlisle.

"We will," said Edward. He hugged them both. "Thank you for…..everything."

"That's what family does," said Carlisle.

They all hugged us once more before they went out front to join our friends. Edward kissed me and wrapped his arm around my waist before we made our way out to the front of our house. Everyone started throwing bird seed at us as we quickly made our way down the pathway between them to the black limo that was waiting for us. I climbed in first followed quickly by Edward. I turned and looked out the back window as the limo pulled away from the house. Our family was standing in front of everyone with their arms wrapped around each other. I turned and laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you," whispered Edward.

* * *

**I have to tell you, I really enjoyed writing this wedding. I hope you enjoy reading it : ) **


	47. Epilogue

"Edward, shake a leg," I yelled up the stairs. "They are going to be here soon."

"I'm coming," He chuckled as he came bouncing down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my protruding baby belly. "You aren't excited, are you?"

"Yes," I moaned as Edward slipped his hand under the hem of my cotton dress. He ran his hand up my thigh to the thin lace that was covering my dripping pussy. "Edward….."

"You're so wet, love," he moaned as he slipped his fingers inside of my panties. "Is that for me?"

"Yes…..please….."I moaned.

"What do you want?" whispered Edward as he nibbled and sucked on my neck. He slipped his fingers inside of me.

"I need you in me now," I growled as I bucked my hips into his hand.

"As you wish," whispered Edward.

He moved his fingers from inside of me. I whimpered softly. He chuckled as he slid my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them and pulled my dress off. Edward tugged off his t-shirt and shorts. I moaned when I saw him without boxers. Edward pulled me back into his arms and slid his hands down to my ass. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward pressed me against the wall and slammed his cock into me.

"FUCK," I screamed. I wove my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to mine. "I fucking love when you fuck me."

"Me too, Baby," he growled as he increased his pace. He was gripping my ass in his hands and pulling me down to meet his thrusts. "Feel….so…..good."

Edward lowered his lips down to my nipple and sucked it into his mouth. He bit down hard and I pulled on his head bringing him even closer to me. God, he still knows how to manipulate my body. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching as Edward continued to thrust in and out of me.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I came violently.

"HOLY…..FUCK!" growled Edward as he slammed into me once more and came deep inside of me. He leaned his forehead on my shoulder and chuckled. "You still make me cum hard."

"You too, Baby," I chuckled. Just then the doorbell rang. "Shit, they're here."

"The one time they are early," muttered Edward as he set me down on my feet.

I quickly slipped my panties back on and pulled my dress over my head. I tried to fix my ponytail while Edward pulled on his shorts and t-shirt but it wasn't working. We went over and exchanged a look before we opened the door.

"It's about time," chuckled Emmett. He, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Angela, Garrett, Kate, Carlisle, and Esme were standing in the doorway with smirks on their faces.

"We didn't think you were ever going to get done fucking," chuckled Rose. I rolled my eyes.

"Get your asses in here," I chuckled. They all filed in, hugging me and Edward as they came into the beach house. "There are drinks in the fridge and we have the grill ready for you men to go grill us some steaks."

"You're so pushy sometimes," teased Jasper. "I hope your babies are pushy."

"I'm hungry," I chuckled.

"I bet," snickered Ben. I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled as he led Garrett, Ben, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle out to the deck. I looked back over at Esme.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She is staying with her friend Claire," said Esme, rolling her eyes at her nearly ten year old daughter. "She said we aren't cool enough to be around anymore."

"Wow, you are going to have your hands full with her once she hits her teen years," I chuckled.

"She's going to be a hellcat," chuckled Alice.

"She already is," chuckled Angela.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I rubbed her baby belly.

"Tired and fat," she whined. I chuckled softly. "He's doing good. Ten more weeks to go."

"I can't wait to meet him," I said softly. "Let's go out back with the boys."

"Ok," they all chuckled.

We made our way out back to the deck and settled around the patio table. It's hard to believe that it's been ten years since Edward and I got married on this beach. What an amazing ten years they have been.

When Edward and I got back from our honeymoon, we threw ourselves into Marcus' ballet. The story was of two young lovers who came together only to be separated too soon. They found each other years later and rebuilt their lives together. We opened here in San Francisco three months later. Our show was a huge hit. We spent the next year touring all over the world with our show. Edward and I even composed several songs for our show. We are still with The San Francisco Ballet but we were taking some time off because of the babies. That's right, we are expecting twins in five months.

Angela and Ben did indeed take New York by storm when they starred in The Nutcracker. They were hailed as two of the best newcomers of the year. They were married a year after they left for New York. They stayed in New York until a year ago. They moved back to San Francisco and are working at the academy with Carlisle and Esme. They are expecting their first child, Nathan Isaac, in just a handful of weeks.

Garrett and Kate spent a year in Boston before they transferred to San Diego. They had creative differences with Charlotte Johnson. Basically, Charlotte turned out to be a crazy stalker whore who became fixated on Kate. They had to file a restraining order on her after she broke into their apartment and cut all their photos up. They are much happier in San Diego. Especially since Emmett and Rose are still there. They were married five years ago here at the beach house.

Emmett and Rose fell in love with San Diego. They managed to make quite the name for themselves there but three years ago, Emmett tore a ligament in his shoulder that ended his career. Rose didn't like dancing with anyone else so they retired and opened a small dance school. I think they love being on the teaching end of the ballet world. They have been married for seven years.

Jasper and Alice became a household name in LA. Their performance in their production of Anthony and Cleopatra made international headlines. They also traveled the world with their company. Jasper has moved from the stage to the role as choreographer. Alice and Jasper were married two years ago. He recruited Seth Clearwater for one of his shows. He is Alice's new partner. Seth just started seeing a girl by the name of Amanda a few months ago.

Carlisle and Esme are still here at the academy. Their nine year old daughter, Elisabeth Isabella, is an amazing ballerina. They still run the academy but are more in the background than they were when I was a student there. I know they are extremely happy just to have each other.

It's still hard not to have Charlie or Madame with me. I think about them everyday. They were the only people I had for a long time. I know they are still with me, even today. We heard a few months after our wedding that Tanya was convicted of Madame's murder and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. She tried to claim that the drugs she was on caused her to snap but between the threats she made at the academy and in Seattle, she had no case. I was glad when the case was over.

Edward came over an sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He leaned down to my ear.

"Are you ready to tell them?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered. He kissed me before he leaned up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I know you all were wondering why we wanted you to come down here this weekend," said Edward as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Bella and I have something we would like to share with you."

"Edward and I just found out last week that we are expecting a boy and a girl. We are naming them Charles Jonathon and Christine Renee."

Everyone was silent for half a second before they engulfed us in hugs and kisses. This was our crazy family. I loved them even more now than I did ten years ago.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed reading Cullen Ballet Academy as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who has left me reviews. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites. **


	48. Outtake

**Banner by: **Mkystich**Title:** Cullen Ballet Academy by Butterfly Betty**  
Rated: **MA/NC-17**  
Warnings: **If you don't like sweet loving and gooey fun, then don't read. You've warned. Oh, and there's a lemon.**  
****Summary: **Returning to the stage after three years is nearly impossible for most dancers, but Edward and Bella find themselves in the roles of a lifetime. An Outtake of Cullen Ballet Academy.

—**CBA—**

"You're shaking," Edward whispered, brushing his lips along the outer cusp of my ear. I shivered, a common reaction when Edward was around. It didn't matter whether he was directly behind me or just in the same room as me, I could always feel him. "Are you nervous?"

My eyes fluttered to a close and my head automatically tilted to the side to give him more room. I craved his lips on me. "Terrified. It's been awhile."

Edward gripped my hips, pulling my body flush against his. A moan slipped out and I pushed against him. The feel of Edward behind me, his nimble fingers ghosting across my skin and his breath whispering on the crook of my neck, had me on the edge — just where he always kept me. Even after a decade together, the two of us were unable to keep our hands off each other. Our love was stronger than ever.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" he asked. "I've never let you down, baby, and I'm not starting now. So tell me, do you still trust me?"

"With everything." Smiling, I turned in his arms and placed my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart racing, due to the excitement of the moment. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Nah," he scoffed, though I could see the lie in his eyes. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling his head back. Edward groaned. "Come dance with me, baby. Just me."

"Always," I whispered, allowing him to lead me out onto the stage.

Three years had passed since we'd stepped out on the stage like this, ready to lose ourselves in the music. Both of us had put our careers on hold so we could keep our focus on Charlie and Christine. Our two-year-old twins were the light of our lives, but the time had come for us to return to the stage. Though, it hadn't been easy.

We'd struggled through rehearsals, our bodies screamed in protest when we pushed our muscles to stretch more than humanly possible. On more than a few nights, Carlisle and Esme had kept Charlie and Christine for us so we could soak in ice baths and try to numb the pain away. With hard work and a lot of time, both Edward and I were able to get back into shape and now, here we were stepping back onto the stage and preparing for the biggest night of our careers.

We didn't know it, but right after I came to Cullen Ballet Academy as a first year dancer, Carlisle had decided that he wanted to write his own ballet. Edward and I didn't know it at the time, but he was writing our story. Two young lovers, lost and alone in the world. Though they were scared, frightened of what they are feeling, they found each other and fell madly in love, developing a bond that lasted until their dying breath and beyond. Upon reading the tender words Carlisle had written, envisioning the harmonic movements that made up the dance, I found myself weeping. When Carlisle offered the leads to us, Edward and I couldn't turn him down; not when he'd been the one who brought us together.

"Breathe, baby," Edward whispered, moving us into position for the start of the ballet.

Two lovers standing in a crowded room, yearning for anyone to understand them, yet finding nobody. Until in a single heartbeat, their eyes meet and they find themselves being drawn to each other.

"I love you," I murmured, a tremor lacing my words. "I always have."

Edward smiled and brought his hands up to my face, being careful not to ruin my make-up. "I've always loved you, too, Bella, and I always will. Now, let's kick some ass up here."

I laughed and nodded. "Just watch your hands. You got a little too frisky during rehearsals today."

"I didn't hear you complaining when I had you splayed across your make-up table," Edward snickered, dropping his hands from my face.

My cheeks turned bright red, which just encouraged him to laugh even harder. Trying to get the image of him hovering over me out of my head — trying but failing miserably — I moved into position. The smirk on my husband's face told me that he was enjoying his mental torture of me, something that I would make sure he paid for later. Releasing a heavy breath, I set my feet and tried to calm the tension in my shoulders. As I always seemed to do, I was letting my nerves get the best of me.

The lights over the stage dimmed just before the curtain began to rise. Through the dozen dancers from CBA that filled the stage along with me and Edward, I saw Alice and Jasper sitting in the fifth row with Emmett and Rose next to them. Their reassuring smiles brought tears to my eyes, yet helped calm my nerves. Over the past decade, we'd all drifted to different places in our lives. While Edward and I were just returning to the stage after our three year hiatus, Alice had never left it. She and her partner Seth were creating quite the storm in LA, largely due to Jasper's amazing choreography. Edward and I had seen his latest production, the classic rendition of Romeo and Juliet, and were stunned by the movements he'd put together for his dancers.

What was even more amazing was how Jasper and Amanda, Seth's wife of a year, were able to allow Alice and Seth to have such a close dancing relationship without letting jealousy get in the way. I wasn't sure I could ever be as calm and levelheaded if Edward started dancing with someone new. However, Jasper had found himself at home in the choreography seat. He had an amazing vision.

Emmett and Rose were still in San Diego, molding the young dancers who trickled into their studio. They'd just recommended their first student to Cullen Ballet Academy, a stunning young woman named Natalia, who'd wowed all of us at her audition. While I could tell that Emmett and Rose both missed being on stage, they were content with their lives and were happy. Just the night before they shared that after two years of trying to conceive, they were expecting their first baby. Somehow, I knew parenthood would suit both of them. One day, we'd see their son or daughter at the academy with Charlie and Christine.

The orchestra began to play and our dance started. At first it was simple, I flittered around the edges, doing my best to keep my jumps smooth and flawless and staying mostly to myself. The young, carefree dancers around us moved with more frenzy. Then, just when the music hit its low note, the dancers parted and I looked up to see Edward standing downstage from me. Just like that, I felt myself to be at home.

With our eyes locked on each other's, we glided toward each other. His hands slipped around me, lifting me up and spinning with me in his arms. I clutched onto him, trying to get as close to him as I could. Placing my feet back on the stage, Edward spun me away from him until I stopped in a perfect arabesque. Edward was immediately behind me, gripping my extended leg and sliding his arm around my waist. His hand rested just under my breast as he lifted me again. My fingers came up to the back of his head, weaving into his hair and turning my face so that I was looking at him. The fire in his eyes had me trembling with desire and need.

However before Edward could kiss me, he placed me back on my feet. I used a brisé jump to move away from him, sliding into a series of grand battements. As the orchestra reached the end of the first song, Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me back into his arms. Just when the last note rang out through the auditorium, I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him away, gliding off the stage.

"You look fabulous out there, Isabella," Esme said, handing me a towel to pat my face and chest with.

Panting, I smiled. "Thank you. It feels incredible to be out there again." I looked over at her. "Is Elizabeth okay?

"She, Charlie, and Christine are watching Cinderella, for the one hundredth time, by the way." Esme laughed. "Elizabeth would never admit this, seeing as she is almost a teenager, but it's still her favorite movie."

"I am so thankful that she's so good with Charlie and Christine. She's been such a lifesaver." I took a deep breath and handed Esme the small hand towel back. "We owe her big time for watching them."

"No, you don't. She loves it and it's what family does. Just go out there and dance with your heart, Isabella."

Shifting my attention over to where Edward was standing on the opposite side of the stage, I felt my cheeks heat up. "I'm going to."

—**CBA—**

By the time the show was over, I was flying high on adrenaline. The night had gone better than I'd could ever hope. With each new act, I found myself falling back in love with dancing. It'd been my life for so long, but when I found out I was pregnant with Charlie and Christine, I put my career on hold. I never regretted my decision — they were everything to me — but I'd missed the rush that came with dancing. Not performing, but just losing yourself in the music and allowing it to carry you off into a magical world where I could do anything, be anyone.

As we lined up for our final curtain call, Edward came up to me, placing a bouquet of blue roses in my arms. The tears that I'd been fighting since I ended my last movement fell freely down my face. Edward hadn't forgotten to bring me my father's roses. I knew that Charlie was here with us, watching me and Edward dance, while keeping a close eye on his grandchildren, too. More than a few times in the two-years since they were born, I felt his arms wrap around me — around us. I wished every day that my children could have had the chance to meet him, Renee, Jonathon, and Madame, but I knew that somehow, they were watching over us.

Standing next to me, he held my hand while the curtain rose again. The audience was on their feet, applauding for us. Alice and Rose were bouncing on the tips of their toes, both of them crying with me. Emmett and Jasper were holding on to them, trying to keep them from falling. I laughed, it was just like them. The rest of the ensemble stepped up and bowed before moving back and allowing Edward and I to have center stage. Keeping my fingers wrapped around Edward's, I stepped forward and curtseyed while he bowed. We stepped back as Carlisle stepped out onto the stage and bowed. He turned and looked at me and Edward, smiled, and nodded toward us.

The curtain came down again and we all trickled off to our dressing rooms to change out of our costumes. Edward was waiting for me when I finished changing into a little black dress. He looked amazing in a pair of jeans and simple white dress shirt. Edward took my hand and we headed toward the banquet hall for the opening night party. We'd barely stepped into the room when I suddenly found myself being whisked away from Edward and passed into the arms of the young dancers we'd been working with over the last year.

Over and over my cheeks were kissed and I was told how much of an inspiration I'd been to them. While flattered, I insisted that it had been them who'd inspired me. At thirty-one, it unusual for a dancer to be able to return to the stage, especially after three years of being away. But never once did they make me feel like I couldn't do it. Seeing the fire shining brightly in their eyes spurred both Edward and I on. We did everything we could to make this the best experience we could for them, especially the first years who were finding themselves on stage for the first time.

Finally, after half an hour, I found myself being shuffled back into Edward's arms. Though, while I wanted to rip his clothes off, I couldn't. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were standing behind him.

"Guys!" I squealed, launching myself in their arms.

"You were fabulous, Isabella," Rose gushed, trying to discreetly wipe away her tears. "I'd forgotten just how passionate you are when you dance."

"Aw, Rose," I whimpered, bringing my hand up to her face.

She laughed through her tears. "Hormones."

"I remember," I giggled. I looked over at Alice. "Oh, sweetie, I've missed you."

"Me too." She smiled and leaned toward Jasper. "I've missed CBA, San Francisco. All of it."

"Yeah, but you love LA, too." Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, challenging her to deny it.

Alice scoffed. "Of course I do. The shopping alone makes is it worth it, but it's not the same. Jas and I are just thrilled we were able to come watch you opening night." Alice leaned up and hugged me. "You were beautiful, Isabella. Simply amazing."

"Thanks, Ali," I whispered.

"Well, we should get going." Emmett cleared his throat. "We're still on for breakfast in the morning, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it," Edward said, shaking Emmett's hand, then Jaspers. "Nine a.m. at The Bistro."

"Perfect!" Alice chimed.

Hugging them all one more time, Edward and I made our way through the crowd, searching for the closest exit. While we loved seeing our old friends, we needed to be together. I spotted a side exit, and began to pull Edward toward it. However, before we could make our escape, Carlisle stepped in the way. He had a smirk on his lips — one that told us he knew just where we were going. Not that it really mattered, of course. Edward and I had never hid the passion we felt for each other from day one.

"Not staying for the party?" Carlisle asked.

"Fuck no," I groused. "Carlisle, you know I love you, but get the hell out of the way."

Carlisle laughed. "I will, but first I just wanted to say: thank you. When I asked you take the leads in my show, I knew it wasn't going to be an easy road for either of you, but I also knew that you were the only people who could dance them. You made me proud. So, thank you."

"Damn you, Carlisle," I whimpered, throwing my arms around him and hugging him. "Why do you always make me cry?"

"It's a talent," he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you for believing in us," I whispered. Bringing my hand up to his cheek, I said, "We love you."

"Even when you're an annoying asshole," Edward added, wrapping his arms around both of us. "Mom and Dad would have been proud of your show, Carlisle."

Nodding through the tears that threatened to fall, Carlisle replied, "They were here. Watching, cheering us all on. I felt them."

"Me too," Edward murmured. "Me too."

—**CBA—**

A few minutes later, Edward and I had managed to make our escape and were walking hand-in-hand across the CBA campus. I expected him to lead me to our car, and take me home, but he surprised me — as he did a lot — and directed me toward the classroom center. Without a word, he took me down to our old rehearsal space.

Giggling, I slipped my hand out of his and crossed the room. I dragged my fingers over the barre and closed my eyes, remembering the countless hours that we'd spent in this room together. At first, with our futures at stake, Edward and I struggled to let the other in. Much like in the ballet we'd just danced, we were both alone, searching for anyone who could love us, but afraid to let them in. It wasn't until we met here that we found each other.

Edward came up behind me, his left arm sliding around my waist while his right hand gripped my leg, lifting it off the ground. "This is where we met," he whispered. "Really met."

"It is," I moaned, bringing my hand up to the back of his head. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pulled. "You were kind of a prick at first."

Edward laughed softly. "I was, but you made me nervous."

"I've never understood how I could make you nervous. You seemed so . . .confident."

Dropping my leg, Edward spun me to face him. The intensity in his eyes had my breath catching in my chest. "You were so beautiful and damn sexy. I'd never met someone who could bring me to my knees with a simple smile, baby. I wanted you so bad, but I never deserved you."

"You're wrong," I whimpered, wrapping my fingers around the front of Edward's shirt. "I didn't deserve you. You were everything I didn't know a man could be: sweet, kind, gentle. I was so lost and I didn't think I'd be able to love. You showed me that I could. You gave me hope. Baby, you and the kids give me a reason to smile every day."

"As you do us," he replied. Edward leaned his forehead against mine. "Dance with me."

"There's no music," I murmured.

"Just listen to our hearts beating."

Keeping my eyes locked on my husbands, I did as he asked, letting the beat of our hearts set the pace. While both of our hearts were racing, we found ourselves barely moving. Our hips swayed from side to side, and our hands roamed over the others bodies freely. It didn't matter to us that we were in the middle of a classroom, all that we cared about was that we were together. Always together.

"You drive me wild, baby," Edward groaned, letting his hands drop down to my ass. He pressed his body fully against mine. "Every touch, every breath had me yearning to feel you writhing under me."

"What are you waiting for?" I purred, sucking on the side of his neck. Edward shuddered. "Make love to me, baby. Take my body the way you wanted to that first time we saw each other."

Edward, never being one to step down from a challenge, slid his hands down to the back of my thighs, lifting me off of the ground. I squealed, and threw my arms around his. Laughing, he carried me over to the mats and laid me out before him. With just the moonlight cascading in through the windows, it was almost like we were in the spotlight.

Kneeling with his legs on either side of mine, Edward dragged his hands up my legs, under my skirt and gripped the sides of my black, silk panties. Instead of allowing me to lift my hips up for him to slide them off, he tossed me his infamous crooked smile and ripped them at the seams.

"Edward!" I cried out, both from the shock and the excitement that coursed through me. "Those were my favorites."

"They were in the way of what I want," he said, tossing them over his shoulder.

Edward wrapped his hands around my thighs, pushing my legs apart and opening me up to him. The look in his eyes told me everything. He was stalking his prey — me.

Leaning forward, he licked my wet lips. "God, I never get tired of tasting you."

"More," I cried out, arching my hips toward him. "Please, fucking give me more!"

"Tsk, tsk, someone has a potty mouth." Edward smirked and shifted his eyes up to mine. "Perhaps, I should fill your mouth with something big and hard."

"Maybe you should." In a move that surprised even me, I flipped Edward so that he was the one lying flat on his back. Straddling him, I smirked. "Or maybe I should just take you right here, right now."

"Fuck, baby," Edward groaned, lifting his hips toward me. "Please."

"Please what? Please fuck you or please suck your cock?"

"Either!" he yelled. "Just please!"

Smiling, I reached behind me, gripping the zipper on my dress and slowly lowering it. Edward's hands slid up my legs again, gripping my hips firmly. I shimmied my dress off, leaving me completely naked. Edward bit his lip and brought his hands up, cupping my breasts. This time I moaned; I'd never gotten used to the feel of his fingers on me. Each and every time felt new and exciting.

Though, I wanted Edward to keep touching me, I pulled myself away from him by sliding down his legs. I needed to taste him, to feel him gliding between my lips. Reaching for the buckle on his black belt, I quickly undid it, pulling it through the loops on his jeans. I shifted my eyes up to his as I pulled the button and lowered the zipper. Edward was staring at me with lust and need. The same look that I knew I had for him. Smiling, I shimmied his jeans and boxers down, pulling them off along with his shoes. Edward quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tearing to down his arms and throwing it across the room. His cock was rock hard, a pool of pre-cum had gathered along the slit.

"Someone is eager," I teased and wrapped my hand around him.

Edward shifted his hips up. "Baby, come here, please!"

Doing as he asked, I moved up so that I was hovering over his face. Edward and I hadn't done this much, but occasionally, we enjoyed pleasuring each other simultaneously. Edward gripped my thighs, pulling my pussy down to his mouth. I moaned before leaning forward and taking him in my mouth. Slowly, I used my tongue to massage his shaft, paying homage to the man who'd saved me from a life where I merely existed.

Suddenly, Edward pushed me off of him, shifting us so that once again he was on top. Before I could question him, he said, "I need to be in you right the fuck now."

I couldn't argue with him. So, instead I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down against mine. Edward moaned, and shifted his hips, filling me in one fluid move. My cry was muffled by Edward's mouth, but from the way my body trembled, I knew he could feel what he was doing to me.

Methodically, Edward began shifting his hips, sliding in and out of me. With each thrust, he slid deeper, creating a wave of pleasure that I only felt with him. He was my only lover, my soul mate, and my future.

"Fuck, baby," Edward mumbled, his movements becoming frantic. We'd had hours of foreplay. First from dancing on stage, then with each moment we spent playing our game. "Tell me your close."

"So close," I replied. "Just don't stop."

Edward slipped his hand between us manipulating my sensitive bundle of nerves. The moment he touched me, I felt myself falling over the edge. Edward shifted his hips a half dozen times before he found his own release. Rolling onto the mat next to me, he pulled me with him. I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you," he echoed back.

Edward had always been there for me, holding me when I grieved over the loss of my father and Madame. Together, we overcame everything and in the end, we survived.


End file.
